El final es el principio
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Historia de Michelle J. Beckett.De pronto mi vida cambio. El me queria a mi a cambio de el bienestar de mi familia. ¿Seria capaz de dejar mis sueños e ilusiones por ellos, por mi familia? ¿Aceptaria su propuesta, su chantaje?
1. Prefacio y Encuentros desiguales

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora.

El final es el principio.

**Prefacio.**

Nunca creí que _del amor al odio_ solo existiera un paso, quizás por que nunca creí cosas fantasiosas, quizás por que yo era una típica chica normal, y tampoco creí que _este _tipo de cosas me pasaran a mí. Quizás, nunca.

Estaba segura, no puedes odiar y después amar. Si se odia a una persona se debe a acciones, con buenos motivos, ¿Cómo se podría amar a esa persona que fue odiada anteriormente?

También _estaba _segura de esto: Nunca creí comprenderlo. Hasta que yo fui victima de mi propia duda.

Cerré los ojos, con los papeles que me separarían legalmente del hombre que amaba, el me miraba con duda, con tristeza en los ojos. Deseé este momento desde que me casé con él. Y ahora, repetía dentro de mi: Del odio al amor, no se necesita un paso, sino un matrimonio arreglado.

Habíamos llegado a todo esto por el, por sus intenciones, el no tenía motivos al tomarme como si _yo_ fuera de _su_ propiedad antes de conocerme, antes de ni siquiera saber si era una ninfómana o una asesina serial, pero lo hizo, aprovechó muy bien la oportunidad, sabiendo que nuestra familia estaba en problemas, y aparte, el era muy poderoso y, por ende, millonario hasta lo inverosímil.

Yo seguía recordando el pasado, las cosas que nos dejaron a los dos en este punto. No sabía por que actuaba así, por que me dejaría libre, si al principio era un hombre posesivo y lo odiaba. Y ahora, me separaría de el, bajo _su_ voluntad.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras tomaba los papeles, e hice lo que ni en mis más descabellados sueños haría en _esta_ situación. Esta habitación llena de abogados, se volvió un lugar para recordar y recapacitar.

Me volví a mirarlo otra vez, el ya había firmado, la última decisión dependía de mi. Y matando mis anteriores sentimientos, partí los papeles llevando con ellos mi odio muerto.

El solo sonrió con una nueva esperanza creada en su rostro.

**Primer Capítulo: Encuentros desiguales.**

"_El odio es el amor sin los datos suficientes"  
_Richard Bach

"Ya no se que hacer, Ikuko" Escuché a Kenji murmurar lentamente, mi madre le sobaba el hombro intentado demostrar su apoyo. "Es que, simplemente, esto va a acabar con todo, no tendremos nada, tantos años trabajando para esto. Creo que no me lo merezco."

"Claro que no, amor. Solo son cosas del destino, Dios sabe por que hace las cosas, quizás todo esto este pasando... por algo." Dijo Ikuko no muy convencida de sus palabras.

Yo escuchaba la conversación clandestinamente, sabía que ninguno de los dos les hubiera gustado que me enterara de los problemas de la familia, pero ellos también sabían que no me podían ocultar el conflicto en el trabajo de Kenji.

Mi papá trabaja en una empresa mundialmente famosa, le encantaba su trabajo, llegaba a casa radiante, por que sabía que le pagaban mucho y nos daba la vida que siempre había soñado para nosotras, todo estaba bien, tenía por pagar muchas cosas, se endeudó bastante, pero no le preocupaba, por que sabía que eventualmente, lo pagaría.

Hace dos semanas aproximadamente las cosas empezaron mal, había muchos problemas y advirtieron a Kenji que era muy probable que lo despidieran. El estaba seguro de que lo harían hoy, pues ahora despedían a muchos empleados, y sabía de sobra que el era el siguiente.

Los problemas de la empresa fueron en aumento y una familia compró la empresa, todo el mundo sabía de _esa_ familia, no eran ni actores, ni cantantes, pero eran millonarios, y todo lo tenían. Y su nuevo objetivo: La empresa donde trabaja Kenji.

Hice como si acabara de bajar las escaleras, y llegué a la mesa. Kenji levantó la cabeza, y sonrió tristemente. Ikuko me saludó mientras servía mi desayuno. Era un poco infantil por mi parte seguir viviendo con mis padres en el tercer semestre de la universidad, estaba por cumplir 20.

"Serena, cariño, hoy... quiero que vengas a visitarme a la salida, cuando salgas de la universidad, tu sabes, visitar a tu viejo padre." dijo Kenji, entendía lo que decía. Tal vez ese era el último día que saldría de su trabajo.

"Seguro papá"

Después del desayuno, me despedí de ellos, tome mi mochila, y salí hacia mi auto, era un hermoso Audi RS5 negro, para ir a la universidad de Tokio. Me encantaba esta ciudad, amaba como el sol tocaba mi piel, sin llegar a quemarla, sería un fantasma hasta morir. Blanca y... típica.

Atravesar filosofía inglesa era mi sueño, nunca tuve una vida muy importante, lo único que me gustaba era escribir, y aunque nadie lo sabía. Lo amaba. Kenji no se había negado, pues el podía pagarlo. Pero tendría que conseguir un trabajo después de lo que iba a suceder.

Con la bendición de un Starbucks me dirigí hacia mi primera clase leyendo la sección del periódico de anuncios, había unos de una librería cerca de casa, y eran mi mejor opción.

Terminé la escuela, y me dirigí hacia el trabajo de papá. Allí estaba el, charlando con un señor, caminé hacía el, sin interrumpir la conversación, me recargué en una pared. Pero aun así podía escuchar la conversación.

"Lo siento mucho, señor Tsukino. En realidad lo lamento. Pero... esta empresa quedará a manos de mi hijo, y yo no tendré ningún poder sobre ella, fue una curiosidad que el tomara la empresa el mismo día que a usted lo despiden." decía el señor de cabello arena, ¿su hijo? ¿Le va a dejar **TODA** esta empresa a su hijo? ¿Cuantos años debe de tener el niño? ¿3?

"Me ocuparé de conseguir su teléfono, por que en realidad me gusta esta empresa, eh depositado 15 años de mi vida en ella. Me dolería mucho dejarla" Decía mi padre, como me di cuenta, no se había dado cuenta que yo había llegado.

"No se preocupe, mi hijo vendrá hoy, quedó de recogerme."

"Entonces ojala me escuché, no sabe lo que perdería si dejo este trabajo" Kenji se paso su mano por su cabello arena. "¡Sere! Cariño, ¿cuando llegaste? ¡Ven!" obedecí y caminé hacia ellos. El señor guapo, volteó también hacia mi.

"Señor Kou, ella es mi hija, Serena Tsukino" me presentó hacia el.

"Mucho gusto" dije respetuosamente sonriendo.

"Igualmente, señorita Tsukino" dijo sonriendo también. Wow, si de espaldas era guapo, su rostro era simplemente hermoso. Tenía ojos cafés y cabello arena, estaba segura que no pasaba los 40.

"Serena, el es el que compró la empresa. Nos hemos tratado y aun conservo las esperanzas, tu sabes lo que este edificio significa para mi"

"Puede apostarlo señor Kou. Mi padre es el mejor empleado que usted podría tener" asegure amistosamente.

"Si, pero déjeme decirle señorita. Yo no seré el dueño, será mi hijo. Que... lo mataré cuando llegue, ¿no puede ser por una vez en su vida puntual?" dijo bromeando.

"¿Su hijo? Usted parece demasiado joven para tener un hijo que ocupe toda esta empresa" y me arrepentí cuando lo dije, me estaba metiendo con asuntos que no eran míos.

"Mi mujer y yo lo tuvimos jóvenes, y el es muy maduro para su edad, demasiado diría yo. Pero no me hace caso, un joven de 22 años esta en bares y esas cosas, no dirigiendo una empresa como esta, pero allá el." Bien, por lo menos no lo tomó como si yo fuera una entrometida.

Volteé hacía la entrada, cuando lo vi, cuando vi mi pesadilla por primera vez.

Tenía un celular en la mano, vestía formalmente, y era igual o más guapo que su padre, tenía el cabello revuelto como si jugara con el aire, de un negro intenso y destellos azulados, y una piel igual de blanca que la mía. Camina como modelo, y se dirigía hacía nosotros cuando enfocó a su padre.

"Seiya, deja ese celular por una vez y ponme atención." lo regaño el señor Kou, el solo levantó las cejas suspicaz, murmuró algo hacía la persona que hablaba, y colgó. "Quiero presentarte a alguien." dijo el señor Kou.

"Péinate poquito Sere" me susurró muy bajo Kenji. ¡Estaba peinada! El tiene la culpa por heredarme este cabello loco que nunca coopera conmigo.

"Mire, señor Tsukino, el es mi hijo, Seiya Kou." dijo el señor Kou. "Seiya, el es el señor Tsukino, quiere hablar contigo respecto a su trabajo."

Seiya Kou estaba un poco distraído, pero en cuanto centró la mirada en las personas que estábamos ahí, la volvió hacia mí. Y curvó sus labios.

"Papá" dijo sin poner atención a mi padre. "Eres un descortés, estas ignorando completamente a la señorita" por fin pude escuchar su voz, era la melodía mas hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, y no exageraba.

"Lo siento, soy un descuidado. Seiya, ella es Serena la hija del señor Tsukino. Serena el es..."

Seiya no le permitió terminar la presentación. Tomó mi mano sin previo aviso, tan suavemente que pensé que estaba tocando una nube.

"Señorita, mi nombre es Seiya Kou, y usted debería cuidar su hermosura, no quiero que nadie la vea, no quiero que nadie mas observe a mi futura esposa."

Espero que les haya gustado. Esta es solo una adaptación a Sailor Moon; la historia original esta escrita para crepúsculo.

Si les gusta la historia dejen reviews o si no les gusta también coméntenlo.

Olvidaba mencionarlo: Tengo el permiso de su autora para poder adaptarlo y publicarlo.

Este es el link de la historia original: .net /s/4810649/1/El_Final_es_el_Principio

Ya saben todo junto

¿Por cierto se imaginan a Sere hablandole de tu a sus padres? Suena bien raro.

**Besos**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Directo al punto

**Jedite: Oh, ya veremos Mal, trae un par de abogados, un cafe de Starbucks, un salchicha y a esta chica loca y nos veremos en su casa en una hora. Oh si...**

**Malacaite: ¿Jedite? ¿Para qué quieres a la chica loca? ¿Es necesaria? Me da miedo. ¿Jedite?. Oh, no... ¡Aquí vamos!**

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia le pertenece a Michelle J. Beckett

**El final es el principio.**

**Segundo capítulo: Directo al punto**.

_"Después del amor, lo más dulce es el odio."  
_Henry Longfellow Wadsworth

Me quedé en shock. Total y completamente en shock. El seguía con esa sonrisa tan segura, y yo con los ojos abiertos como platos, seguía con mi mano en la suya.

Volteé a ver a mi padre y a el señor Kou, expresiones totalmente opuestas, seguro el señor Kou diría: "Eres un mal educado, Seiya." y Kenji diría: "¿Te gusta mi hija?"

Que muchacho en su sano juicio diría cosa como esa, ni me conocía, ni un minuto llevaba de verme, y aunque así lo hiciera, ¿Como una persona como _el_ se podría sentir atraído de una persona como _yo_? ¡Ni en mis mas locos sueños!

"¿S-Seiya? ¿Qué estas diciendo?" preguntó el Sr. Kou extrañado, igual que yo debo decir.

"Lo que escuchaste, papá" dejo mi mano sutilmente, yo no sabía que decir, a lo mejor, solo.... bromeaba. "Me dijiste algo de un trabajo, ¿no?"

"Sí, sí... Tuvieron que despedir al Sr. Tsukino por cosas antiguas de la empresa, y quería hablar contigo para conservar su trabajo" explico el Sr. Kou.

"Vaya, veamos... creo que eh sido un buen chicos últimamente." dijo Seiya "¿Quiere pasar a hablar, Sr. Tsukino? Creo que tengo una oferta que ofrecerle."

"¡Oh! por supuesto que si, ¡vamos!" casi grito Kenji de la emoción.

"Señorita Tsukino, creo que usted puede irse a su casa, y disfrútela mucho que va a extrañarla." aseguro, creo que noté algo de arrogancia en su voz, su preciosa voz.

"D-de acuerdo" casi titubeé, su voz era de una seguridad que daba miedo.

Volteé y me dirigí hacía mi auto, llegué a mi casa, lo único que podía hacer era contarle a Ikuko mi extraño encuentro con Seiya Kou.

-

**Kenji**

El muchacho este extraño me llevó hacia su ahora nuevo despacho, y era _bastante_ extraño, después de despedirnos del Sr. Kou, nos encontrábamos aquí.

Me senté despacio, no sabía que clase de propuesta me tenía, pero si era para conservar mi trabajo, la aceptaría de sobra. Lo dudaba nada eso. Estando frente a frente, el solo se relajó como si nada pasara.

"Hablemos de negocios... y de su hija." Se apresuró a decir. Ya me había extrañado demasiado lo que había dicho anteriormente, hasta me gustó de un modo, quiero decir, ¡imagínense si se casaran!

"¿De mi hija?" pregunté.

"Me interesa su hija, mucho" dijo meciéndose en un silla. "Veo su situación, y la verdad, no me gustaría perder tiempo. Usted está en problemas, lo sé. Ahora no tiene trabajo, pero lo que si tiene, es una familia que mantener, usted es su pilar, su esposa no trabaja, su hija esta en la universidad, y no hay otro sustento mas que usted"

¡Tipo extraño! ¿Como sabía todo eso? No sabía a que quería llegar.

"Eso es cierto, y por eso le pido que comprenda la situación"

"Lo hago, lo hago" dijo rápidamente. "Le ofrezco todo lo que tenía antes, o más. Espero acepte"

"¡C-claro que si! Es usted muy amable." ¿Lo decía en serio?

"Debo decirle, su hija me intrigó desde que la vi, es hermosa, y en realidad, todo depende de ella, su posición esta mas en las manos de su hija que en las suyas, Señor Tsukino" dijo sonriéndome, no comprendía para nada la situación.

"No se muy bien de que habla, debo decirle que no comprendo" me apresuré a decirle.

"Iré al grano Sr. Tsukino, no me gusta irme por las ramas cuando se perfectamente lo que quiero." dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

"Adelante" dije aun extrañado.

"Usted tendrá lo que usted quiera en esta empresa" paró. "Con una condición"

"¿Condición?" repetí.

"Quiero a su hija, Sr. Tsukino"

-

**Serena**

Ikuko había halagado la situación diciendo que era maravilloso que alguien tan importante y poderoso pensara en casarse conmigo, que era una cosa increíble; yo no paraba de repetir que eran tonterías, ni me pensaba casar, ni nada de eso.

Papá estaba tarde y me estaba preocupando un poco, pero pensaba que ahora estaría negociando su trabajo, solo deseaba que lo conservara, cuando escuchamos un golpe en la puerta.

"¡Maldito imbécil!" lo escuchamos gritar entrando a la casa.

"¿Kenji? ¿Que te ocurre?" preguntó Ikuko yendo con el.

"Ese idiota, ¿quién se cree? ¿como pudo ofrecerme una cosa como esa?" estaba rojo del enojo, nunca lo había visto así.

"¿Quien Ikuko?" pregunté yo.

"Ese arrogante de Seiya Kou, el que se presentó contigo, el hijo de Haruka Kou" no hacía falta que me diera tantos rasgos, con solo 'Seiya' lo ubicaba bien.

"Cálmate papá, parece que vas a explotar, bueno estas explotando, pero te podría dar algo, ¿que pudo haber hecho para que te pongas así?" dije haciendo que se sentara en un sofá "Parecía un joven educado, algo extraño, pero normal, creo."

"¡Pues no lo es!" gritó "Es un joven arrogante, que se cree que tiene todo el poder del mundo, y el poder de _todos _por ser rico!" no estaba ayudando mucho, parecía que el iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

"¿Pues que hizo?" preguntó Ikuko algo decepcionada, juro que ya estaba imaginando que vestido iba a usar.

"El muy... se atrevió a _proponerme_ algo" escupió, haciendo sonar la palabra 'proponerme' como una enorme blasfemia. "Me dijo que tendría todo lo que quisiera en la empresa... si te daba a ti, cariño. ¡Como si fueras un objeto!"

"¡¿Qué?!" grité.

"Lo que escuchaste, era algo estúpido, se que estamos ahora en la calle, que tenemos muchos problemas, y no sé como saldremos de ellos, pero no entregaría tu felicidad por ello." El rojo de su rostro desaparecía poco a poco.

Pero yo no estaba tan segura con lo que decía, estábamos en serios, muy serios problemas sin su trabajo, demasiado endeudados, hipotecas, podrían meter a Kenji a prisión, estaba segura.

"¿Que... qué le dijiste?" pregunté.

"Que por nada del mundo, al principio no entendía cuando me dijo 'Quiero a su hija' hasta me alegre, pero después entendí cuando cambió las palabras a 'Solo déme a su hija' ¡Como si fueras otro mueble de la casa Sere! Salí corriendo de ahí, suerte que no golpeé."

"No debiste de hacer eso, papá"

"¡Claro que si Sere!"

Me quede pensando, y mis pensamientos solo giraban a una oración, destruyendo quizás todos mis planes, pero manteniendo a mi familia de pie, como valía el dinero, no podía evitar pensar en el, y quizás en lo que quería.

_Solo déme a su hija._

**Gracias a Sailor Lady por el unico review.**

**Aquí el segundo capi cada vez es mas interesante.**

**Besos. **

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**¡¡¡Sayonara!!!**


	3. Desarmada

**El final es el principio.**

**Tercer capítulo: Desarmada.**

_"El amor combinado con odio es más poderoso que el amor. O que el odio."  
_Joyce Carol Oates

-

Creer que un hombre había causado tanta impresión en mi, era simplemente imposible, hasta ahora. Toda mi vida me la pase con muchos compañeros de la escuela, pero simplemente... nada era para mi. Ni yo era para ellos. Simplemente, yo vivía en una realidad muy diferente a la de ellos. En 20 años, jamás me interesó nadie.

Entonces... ¿Como era posible que un hombre de haberlo conocido hace menos de 24 horas y con esa actitud quedara tan impregnado en mi mente? No conseguía comprenderlo. Quizás solo era la curiosidad y nada más.

Kenji e Ikuko se fueron a dormir antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, quizás ir a discutir en privado, yo solo me quedé en la sala pensando en todo, quizás solo tendría que dejarlo pasar, probablemente, esa sería la primera y la última vez que vería a Seiya Kou.

Las clases en la universidad pasaron sin pena ni gloria, tenía que investigar sobre las maneras de lectura de 5 diferentes escritores, de diferentes razas, de diferentes siglos, etc. y descubrir si había alguna diferencia aparte de su personalidad, claro que la había, aparte de que tenían diferentes estilos, decidí que era una tarea relativamente fácil. Sin mucha concentración en todo, adonis seguía ocupando mi mente de lleno.

Me disponía a abandonar la universidad, nunca tuve amigos muy cercanos, lo más parecido era Molly, un viernes normalmente lo disfrutar en cualquier lugar para divertirse, sin embargo, mi significado de 'diversión' era diferente al normal.

Por que, normalmente, un viernes sales a bares, discotecas, aprovechar con tus amigos, tomar, ese tipo de cosas, mientras que yo me la pasaba en mi casa escribiendo, escuchando música, y, de vez en cuando... tocaba algo en un viejo piano de la casa, no era muy buena, pero era una buena distracción.

Caminé distraídamente hacia mi Audi, cuando no creí lo que vi. Me equivocaba completamente si creía que era solo una broma lo de Seiya Kou.

Allí estaba el, no tan formal como lo vi la primera vez, pero seguía desmesuradamente dios. Tenía una chaqueta azul rey, bajo una simple playera negra, y unos jeans oscuros, esperándome en un espectral carro.

Estaba recargado con lentes de sol, tras un Aston Martin Vanquish, un sorprendente carro, lo único que sabía de esos autos, eran que costaban más de 4 millones de dólares, y en el 2007 los dejaron de fabricar en Inglaterra. ¿Ya ven por que les digo que no tengo vida social?

Se acercó a mi cuando me vio, con ese andar tan felino, parecía que yo era su presa, algo que el debía de tener. Mi depredador se paró a menos de medio metro de mí.

"¿Me recuerdas, Serena?" Dijo sonriendo, quitándose los lentes solares.

"Ya lo creo." Murmuré confundida.

"No mentía cuando te dije que te quería como mi esposa, se que es algo inusual, pero decidí invitarte a comer." ¿Inusual? ¡No! ¡Que bah!... Para nada.

"Humph..."

"Tengo entendido que primero las parejas salen a citas, y después se casan, pensaba en saltarme un poco el orden, pero, a lo mejor pensé que te molestaría, así que... vamos a comer."

"Espera un momento, ni siquiera te conozco, se tu nombre y es demasiado, ser extremadamente rico no te da derecho a..."

"Serena, cariño... claro que me da derecho. Ahora, se que amas a tu papa. ¿Quisieras hablar de el? Por eso te invito a comer, no te voy a dejar escapar ahora que te eh encontrado. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería? Yo nunca dejo escapar las oportunidades."

"¿Hablar de Kenji? ¿De su trabajo?" No creía lo que iba a hacer.

El solo se encogió lo hombros.

...

Media hora después estábamos sentándonos en un restaurante -demasiado- lujoso para mi gusto. El no había hablado mucho en el transcurso de la universidad hasta aquí. Ni siquiera sabía como había descubierto donde estudiaba.

Dejamos mi Audi en mi casa, y me arrepentí, ahora sabía donde vivía. Pero vamos, no me iba a secuestrar o algo parecido.

"Siempre eh obtenido lo que eh querido, hasta lo mas imposible. No estaba en mi vocabulario un 'no' de mis padres, ni menos." Empezó. Niño rico.

"Vaya, que lástima. Tenemos una gran diferencia yo siempre desee conocer a Mr. Darcy y nunca se me dio la oportunidad." Dije, mientras tomaba lentamente la carta mirándolo a los ojos. "A veces la vida es _tan_ injusta." Rió al instante.

"Ya lo creo, ¿puedes creerlo? La injusta de la vida _hasta_ ahora te puso en mi camino." dijo jugando con un salero.

"Eh..." vacilé "¿Qué hay del trabajo de mi padre?" saqué rápido.

"Hola mi nombre es Peach y yo seré su mesera esta noche." Esa voz hizo que me desviara de mi punto. Era algo irónico, era rubia, tenia ojos azules y vestía de rosa. Se parecía mucho a la del Videojuego de Súper Mario. Me reí ante mi broma privada. "¿Qué les traigo para esta noche?"

"Eh... yo quiero..." Un toad (1) pensé. "Hum..." Puse _en realidad _atención al menú. "Sunday Roast (2), creo que estaría bien"

"Un día te llevaré a que conozcas Gran Bretaña. Y si, eso estaría bien. Quiero lo mismo." Le susurró seductoramente a la mesera.

"Eh... ¿uh?" dijo parpadeando rápido. "Este, sí, Sunday Roast... ya lo... traigo." se fue caminando con una mano en la cabeza y otra en su pecho. Seiya era tan malo.

"Pobre muchacha" murmuré para mi. "Entonces, ¿Qué quieres de mí, Seiya?"

"Te decía que nunca me habían negado nada, pero ahora te quiero a ti." dijo cuidando sus palabras. ¿No tuvo éxito, verdad? "Pero tu eres tan diferente, soy listo y lo noté desde la primera vez que te vi. Eh conocido millones de mujeres en mi vida, pero tu eres otra historia." Creo que sabía por donde iba la cosa. "Y te _quiero _a ti."

No creo que deba de estar halagada ni complacida en este momento.

"Tu papá me dijo de una forma muy _amable_, que me alejara de ti." continuó. "Pero tu eres mayor para tomar tus decisiones, y, aparte, todo esto lo complacerá a el al final de todo. En realidad, tu le harás un favor."

"No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando" Admití casi honestamente.

"Las cosas son sencillas Serena. Tu familia solo está en problemas. Tu papa no tiene trabajo, y tu cariño, me encantas de mil maneras. Y no pienso perderte ahora que te tengo."

"Tu no me..."

"Claro que si. Y estoy seguro por que amas a tu padre y deseas que el esté bien. Lo amas y sabes cuanto ama su trabajo."

"¿Qué...?" empecé.

"Vamos, Serena. Quiero que seas mía, solamente mía."

"Sus pedidos." Susurró la Princesa Peach dejando los platos frente a nosotros.

"Queremos vino para acompañar." dijo Seiya.

"Seguro." susurró huyendo de las tácticas de Seiya.

"Continúo, si tu te casas conmigo, yo dejo encargado a tu padre de toda la empresa que ahora es mía, cobrará en un mes más de lo que ah ganado en su vida. Yo solo te quiero a ti a cambio, te quiero a ti caminando vestida de novia en el altar."

El simplemente, no podía estar hablando en serio.

(1) Si no recuerdan, un toad es un honguito que aparecen en los juegos de Mario, blanco con manchas rojas, vivían en el reino de la princesa Peach. ¡Vamos! ¿Quien no ah jugado Mario? xD  
(2) El Sunday Roast es un plato típico de Inglaterra. Consiste en filete asado, patatas, verdura y Yorkshire pudding.

**REVIEWS?**

Contestando a sus preguntas: Este fic aun no esta terminado.

Me da gusto que les este gustando tanto.

Gracias por leer aunque no dejen reviews

Por cierto a las que si han leído crepúsculo es o no es verdad que Seiya si se parece (por lo menos en este fic) a Edward Cullen….

Lo siento solo este y un one shot voy a subir esta semana.

Mañana 20 de junio es mi cumple y no creo poder conectarme y el domingo pues es dia del padre asi que no creo subir tampoco nada.

A los que leen mis otros fics me disculpo mucho. Se que ya tengo un par de semanas que no actualizo **"El llanto de una princesa"** prometo actualizarlo en la semana.

Ah y si pueden pásense por mis demás fics y denme su opinión.

Para la próxima semana prometo subir un one shot en Sailor Moon. ¿Cual les gustaría?

Un Sere Seiya: Love Story ; o un Sere Darien: Noviembre sin ti.

El ganador lo publicare el próximo sábado

**Un beso a todos y espero sus reviews**

**Serena Princesita Hale.**


	4. ¿Dorado o Azul?

**El final es el Principio.**

**Cuarto capítulo: ¿Dorado o azul?**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La genial creadora de Sailor Moon. La historia a Michelle. Yo solo los adapto a SM

_"El odio del contrario es el amor del semejante: el amor de esto es el odio de aquello. Así, pues, en sustancia, es una cosa misma odio y amor."  
_Giordano Bruno

-

Después de unos momentos, el mirándome como solo el sabía hacerlo, y no es un cumplido, y yo, simplemente, pensando que estaba demente. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio haría este tipo de cosas, ninguna persona normal, pero vamos, estamos hablando de Seiya-Adonis-Kou.

Cuando concluí que el no iba a romper el confuso silencio, me aclaré la garganta y decidí hacerlo yo, preguntando lo que quería.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes? Q-que tienes en mente, por que no te entiendo." Dejé de

"Vaya" suspiro pesadamente. "Creí que ya lo habías entendido. Quiero que seas _mía_."

Creo que yo tenía una buena cantidad de orgullo, y entender de lo que se trataba. Un estúpido trueque, como si el futuro de alguien se tratara con dinero o con el matrimonio. Pero aún así, no entendía nada, ¿Por que estaba tan encaprichado en mi?

"Creo que... ya lo hice" Acerqué mi bolso lentamente hacía mi. "Y Creo que eres un completo idiota, si me disculpas. Tengo que estudiar."

No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero como lo comprendía, yo solo era un capricho suyo. Una cosa que quería, y ¿Me quería a mi por _toda_ la vida? Quizás se divorciaría de mi, y lo acepto, pero yo creo que el matrimonio es para siempre.

"Espera, espera." Me tomó del brazo mientras me disponía a abandonar el lugar, ya me las ingeniaría para llegar a casa.

Me impactó un poco cuando me tocó mi brazo rodeándolo con su muñeca, una llamarada se extendió por todo mi brazo, inclusive, casi literalmente.

"Yo no soy tu nueva compra, Seiya." Me forcé para que el hecho de aquel movimiento no luciera como si me hubiese impresionado, aunque lo había hecho de sobre manera.

"Pero yo no estoy comprando nada, cariño."

"¡Oh, no! Lo siento, se me olvidaba, ni siquiera me estás comprando. Me estas cambiando por un trabajo." dije entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Acaso debo sentirme mejor?"

"Vamos Serena, no puedes ser tan egoísta. Piensa en tu familia, si aceptas, no habrá problemas nunca mas, tus padres envejecerán, y ya no podrán trabajar. ¿Tu los vas a mantener? Trabajando, estudiando. Sabes que no puedes." Me sorprendió de nuevo, que los dos seguíamos en la misma posición.

"Ya me las arreglaré." Hice un movimiento brusco con la mano soltando su agarre.

Sujeté mi bolso bien, eché un simple vistazo hacía Seiya, y hablaba por teléfono, rogué a Dios que no fuera lo que yo me estaba imaginando.

...

Me dolía ver a papa así, tumbado en el sofá revisando una y otra vez el periódico, cuando llegué no me pregunto a donde fui, y lo agradecí enormemente, sabía que le tenía que mentir si me preguntaba, y yo, era pésima mintiendo.

"Esto es imposible" Tiró el periódico derrotado, suspirando fuerte.

"Yo voy a empezar a trabajar papá..." empecé sin vacilar.

"¿Qué? No, para nada, claro que no." casi gritó sentándose en el sofá. "Terminas la universidad y después te preocupas en buscar trabajo en lo que te titulaste."

"Pero..."

"Nada." dijo con voz autoritaria.

"Las cosas no están bien, es que.. simplemente yo no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada, es mas, mucho peor, si estoy haciendo algo, solo veo como tu te deprimes por no tener trabajo, y los gastos que todos tenemos."

"Pues muy mal. No quiero que te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré yo. Pero tu... Serena, para nada vas a trabajar estudiando."

"Bueno, puedo vender mi auto."

"Hija, no quiero que andes en autobuses y caminando en está enorme ciudad, sabes que ese auto es necesario. Ya no quiero que te preocupes. ¿Sí?"

Eso era absurdamente imposible. No preocuparme por algo que en un sentido era mi culpa, quizás si yo no me hubiese aparecido allí ese día, Seiya no se hubiera encaprichado conmigo y... quizás el si le devolviera el trabajo.

Subí a mi habitación, y me dejé caer pesadamente en la cama.

Por algún motivo, la cabeza me dolía horrores y no podía quitarme a Seiya de la cabeza, yo no podía hacerle esto a Kenji, el era un hombre adulto y no había posibilidades de que consiguiera trabajo, y después toda esta estúpida crisis.

Intenté que otros pensamientos invadieran mi mente, pero el siempre regresaba, entraba y no salía de mi mente, al final me rendí. Sabía que era absurdo pero, bueno, así era yo.

Decidí revisar las posibilidades y sus consecuencias.

Si seguía en esta posición, quedaríamos en la ruina, no me preocupaba ser pobre, ni lo que pensaran de nosotros, pero sabía que Charlie no lo soportaría, y se sentiría culpable. Conocía tan bien a Seiya por que yo me parecía en muchos aspectos a él. Claro ejemplo.

Segundo, si... aceptara. ¿Qué podía pasar? Bueno, destruir mi vida, en un primer lugar, yo no quería casarme a los 19 años -casi 20-. Para nada. Ni en el mas inverosímil de mis sueños. Y aun peor, sabía que no nos amábamos. ¡Ni nos conocíamos bien!.

No conseguía entender la actitud de Seiya Kou. Y así confundida, Morfeo me secuestró.

...

Al día siguiente, una grosería en una octava mas alta me despertó. Por su ronca voz, supe que era Seiya. Ikuko jamás la diría así. Salí de la habitación, todavía medio dormida.

Kenji estaba vestido de traje, el que usualmente llevaba para ir al trabajo, pero se veía diferente, este era su favorito y lo había llevado a la tintorería. Tenía muchas arrugas en su frente y una cara de enojo.

"¡Serena! Dime. ¿Qué le hemos hecho?" Se levantó y camino hacía mi dirección.

"Hum..." murmuré.

"Solo por que no aceptaste esa estupidez, y todavía lo que me dijo a mi. ¿Tiene derecho a hacer esto? ¿Que hice, Dios?"

Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor, que alguien me tenga piedad, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

"Ese Seiya Kou, habló a todas las empresas, no tengo ninguna oportunidad en _ninguna_. ¡No lo entiendo!"

"Papá..." Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera me escuchó.

"Y me acaban de llegar las cuentas, esto no puede ir peor." Hasta parecía que iba a llorar. "Ikuko fue a conseguir algo de comida, no tengo ni para ir al supermercado.

Creo que eso fue suficiente para mi. Subí, me duché y regresé lo más rápido que pude. Kenji seguía en la sala. Con las cuentas del banco y demás a su alrededor.

Inconscientemente de las consecuencias que esto traería, lo iba a hacer. Por que, simplemente, yo no podía ver a mi familia así. Tenía orgullo, pero me importaba mas a las dos personas que amaba en este momento.

Llegué hacía el enorme edificio tan familiar. Tenía unos cambios no tan notables. Habían sustituido algunos empleados y alguna decoración. Me pesó que esta era mucho mejor que la anterior.

Subí hacía su piso, caminando lentamente, repasando lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días. Hasta hace esos mismos dos días, yo solo me tenía que preocupar por pasar exámenes, ahora, tenía a un hombre sin saber que esperar de él. Y no tenía salida.

Llegué hacía la secretaría.

"Disculpe señorita, quisiera hablar con Seiya Kou." musité.

"Eh... no creo que sea posible, el está muy ocupado, su agenda está llena." Tenía una voz nasal. Supe que se llamaba Esmeralda gracias a la placa que había en su escritorio.

"Mira Esmeralda, no estoy en su agenda, por que yo no necesito que me incluyas en una." No sabía por que me comportaba así. Pero la odié en cuanto la vi. A lo mejor era su enorme escote, su cabello verdoso, y que estaba todo el día pegada a Seiya. Eh... esperan, ¿Y eso por que diablos me debería de molestar?

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Dile que Serena Tsukino lo busca"

"Un momento." Se paró y pude ver su súper-mini-corta-faldita. ¿Que no tenían para contratar secretarias decentes?

Me senté en un sillón de cuero. Averiguando que es lo que debía decir, por que, sinceramente, ni siquiera sabía a lo que había venido... creo.

Esmeralda salió de la gran puerta que supuse sería la oficina de Seiya. No me dijo nada, solo sonrió ácidamente mientras me señalaba que podía entrar.

Camine con un sorprendente paso lento hacía su oficina, mirando todo hacía mi alrededor. Asomé mi cabeza, y vi la oficina más grande que en mi vida había visto y vería.

El estaba ahí, esperándome, claramente. Alucinaba o se veía mas guapo de traje, por un impulso de un segundo quise saltar sobre el y besarlo. Se esfumó rápido. Me sonreía con una coqueta sonrisa torcida, sentado en el entro de su escritorio de vidrio.

Puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y susurró:

"Serena, quiero tu opinión, ¿Qué prefieres, adornos azules o dorados para la boda? Es que, bueno, no puedo decidirme."

* * *

**Como ven este capi?**

**Es uno de mis favoritos. Espero sus reviews.**

**Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones que recibi. Son super lindas**

**Ahora seria bueno k votaran como los prefieren ¿Dorados o azules?**

**Es genial como Seiya sabia k Sere aceptaría casarse con el ¿No lo creen?**

**Ah si lo olvidaba no puedo hacer los capis mas largos; pues ya dije k la historia no es mia sino de Michelle J. Beckett y esta escrita originalmente para crepúsculo**

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	5. Nadie puede conocer tu dolor

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto del ingenio de Michelle J. Beckett.

**El final es el Principio.**

**Quinto capítulo: Nadie puede conocer tu dolor.**

_"No honres con tu odio a quien no podrías honrar con tu amor."  
_Cristian Friedrich Hebbel

-

Pensar que todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días era algo fantasioso, por lo que veía desde un punto de vista crítico, parecía un escrito de una mente loca, pero, lo mas increíble es que estaba pasando, y me estaba pasando a mi.

"¿Se te acabaron las opciones, Serena?"

La verdad, tu no me dejaste opción alguna, imbécil. Quise gritarle en la cara.

Odiaba su manera de tratar a la gente, odiaba como sonreía de esa forma tan altanera, odiaba como caminaba y miraba a lo demás, odiaba su maldito poder, y sobre todo, odiaba todo lo que había causado en mi, y lo odiaba de sobremanera.

No contesté lo que preguntó. Entre lentamente a el gran despacho. Pude detectar a los lejos una leve melodía, una hermosa pieza de piano. Observé con cuidado la gran habitación, a pesar de ser una oficina, tenía su toque, y estaba segura que era de el, por que papa tenía fotos de esta misma oficina con el antiguo jefe, antiguamente estaba lleno de simples.

Pero ahora no, había cuadros de diferente arte, todos se veían antiguos y por ende, bastante caros, no me impresionó. Pero una cosa que si me llamó la atención, fue una fotografía enmarcada de un joven tocando piano, tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, aun así fuera una imagen sin sonido ni movimiento, pude sentirme en aquel lugar, el chico parecía melancólico tocando el piano, y la foto a blanco y negro, le daba más realce. La firma del autor solo rezaba, "T.A. Otoño." Y Arriba de la fotografía,

**"Nadie puede conocer tu dolor... hasta que tu quieras que así sea."**

Volví al mundo real, cuando separé mis ojos de aquella fotografía, sin saber quien era él, me había llegado con solo ver su imagen inerte, rogué por conocerlo algún día.

Vi que Seiya me miraba con sus profundos ojos, queriendo examinar lo que estaba haciendo, y yo, la verdad no sabía que haría.

"No encuentro el punto, en el que tengo que dejar de ser egoísta, o en el que debo preocuparme por mi también." Susurré frente a el.

"Como sea que quieras llamarlo. Vamos, cariño, siéntate." Le obedecí, no por placer, si no por que no quería quedarme sentada todo el tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que ya sabes por que estoy aquí."

"Creo que si lo sé." Murmuró. "Vaya Serena, cada vez me sorprendes más. Nunca creí que lo hicieras, cualquier chica normal me hubiese mandado al carajo"

"Bueno, supongo que las chicas normales no tienen una familia como la que yo tengo."

"Supongo que no, entonces."

"Pero, tengo una duda, si haré esto, quiero que me contestes, el por que. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por que yo?"

Me volteó a ver, esta vez tan diferente a las demás. No pude ver lo que escondía, pero sabía que si escondía algo, me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado, desperdiciando tiempo, sabiendo que no lo contestaría.

"Bueno" seguí. "Pero, ¿Quieres en realidad pasar toda la vida conmigo? Oh no, ya sé, ¿solo me quieres para un rato y después divorciarte? No te entiendo."

Sus ojos azules, eran los ojos mas misteriosos que había visto. ¿Qué era lo que escondían? No estaba de acuerdo de que está situación me dejara aquí, acabando con mis planes, pero si había algo de bueno, era que podría descifrarlos.

"¡¿Como que está ocupado?!" Gritó una voz acercándose hacia nosotros, pero aun fuera de la habitación, Seiya y yo volteamos a ver sorprendidos. "¡No me importa con quien esté! ¡El siempre tiene tiempo para mi! ¡¿Queeeeeeee?!? ¿¡Cómo que quien soy!?"

Esperen, aparte de todo esto. ¿Seiya tenía a otra como yo? Era suficiente, ¡Al carajo con el! Volteé a verlo, estaba negando con la cabeza casi sonriendo.

"Amy..."

"Vaya, contrate secretarias mejores secretarias Seiya. Hubieses visto como me trato esa chica, no se como pude caminar por las calles sin que hombres se paren y le pregunten '¿Cuanto la hora, nena?' "

Apareciendo ante nosotros, llegó una mujer hermosa, totalmente hermosa a su modo, no era tan común, pero aun así deslumbrante, era bajita, delgada, toda una complexión pequeña, con el cabello negro azabache y corto, y enormes ojos azules.

Me sorprendí, si Seiya tenía a _ella_, ¿Cómo me quería a mi?

"Amy, ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupado?" Preguntó Seiya en un tono de resignación.

"Tu _nunca_ estás ocupado para mi. Espera... ¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó con una nota cómica de interrogación en su rostro. "¿Negocios?" Preguntó, el negó con la cabeza.

Seiya me volteó a mirar a mi, traduje al instante lo que es mirada significaba. No era para nada difícil. Los ojos de Seiya formaban todo un dialecto. Pero, ¿quería que me presentara con su otra novia, o lo que sea? Allá el.

Suspiré pesadamente.

"Yo soy Serena Tsukino" Le estreché la mano.

"Ella es mi prometida, Amy." Edward caminó hacia mi, y me abrazo rápidamente.

Vaya, pensar en esa reacción de Amy, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Cabe recalcar, que la 'e' la pronunció mas o menos un minuto, de sorpresa yo creo, la verdad yo estaría molesta. "¡No puede ser! ¡Como no me entere! ¡Por que no me dijiste! ¿Cuando lo conociste? ¿Es de aquí? ¿Cuanto llevas trabajando? ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres el peor Seiya! ¡Te vas a.. ca-casar! ¡Esto debe de ser una broma!"

Camino rápidamente hacía mi y me abrazó, dio saltitos con mi cuerpo atrapado en el suyo todavía.

"Estoy tan feliz, Seiya nunca has tenido novia, siempre has sido tan reservado, yo no... puedo, estoy tan... emocionada." Lloriqueaba Amy.

Puntuación: Bromas del destino: 3. Yo: 0.

No entendía nada, simplemente no me cabía nada en la cabeza.

"¡Eres el peor hermano del mundo! ¡Te casas y no me avisas! ¡Deseo que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa Seiya!"

Bueno, vaya, eso explicaba todo. No era su novia o alguna otra cosa, era su hermana.

"Bueno..." empezó Seiya. "Creo que... fue amor a primera vista, un enamoramiento mutuo, ¿no, Sere?"

"Si, eso. En realidad, acabo de decirle que si." Odio a tu hermano, lo odio, lo odio lo odio.

"Es tan romántico. Tengo que conocerte bien, ¿Sere o Serena?" se movía como su fuese a explotar. La verdad, no sabía que planeaba.

"Sere" dijo Edward. "Amy, ¿podri...?"

"¡Oh! Edward, tienes el retrato de Taiki, te digo Serena, Seiya siempre fue un reservado, no salía, no hacía nada mas que sentarse en ese piano todo el día. Que vida." A esa chica no le cerraba la boca aun así eso dependiera de su vida.

"Amy, ¿podrías dejarnos solos, por favor?" terminó esta vez Seiya.

"Oh, ¿He interrumpido?"

"¿No acabas de escuchar que Serena apenas me ah dicho que si? No querrás arruinar el momento."

"Oh no, claro que no, espero a la parejita a fuera con la secretaria de la vida galante," sonreí un poco ante su comentario. "Yo que tu la corriera, Seiya. No me gusta."

"Si Seiya, a mi tampoco me gusta. Tu prometida no debe de estar en un _agenda_". Intenté sonar creíble hacía la relación. No me esforcé mucho.

Amy salió de salto en salto de la oficina, con una enorme sonrisa. Hasta que Seiya y yo estuvimos solos de nuevo.

"Bueno, ya conociste a Amy. Mi hermana menor, según se, es de tu misma edad." Se sentó en la silla de cuero, de nuevo. "Quiero que mi familia crea esto, quiero que me vean feliz y que ellos también lo sean. Así que... quiero que hablemos de este matrimonio si es lo que quieres."

"Bien." Asentí secamente, deseosa de información.

"Vamos a casarnos, que todos se enteren y lo sepan, quiero tener una esposa, y quiero que seas tu. Se que los medios son bastantes forzados, pero no me dejaste opción. La historia es fácil, nos conocimos cuando mi padre nos vio, salimos y fue un 'click' inmediato. Creo que eso es todo. No hay por que esperar." suspiró. "Y Despreocúpate por el divorcio, no habrá tal"

No sabía si eso me dolió o me alivió. Creía que me metía a un enorme viaje que _tenía_ que recorrer, algo que debería de pasar. Y lo que tenga que venir, que venga. Agachó la cabeza hacía unos papeles, escondiendo su cara.

"¿Seiya?" susurré.

"¿Si?" Levantó la cabeza.

"Los prefiero dorados." Me levanté y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Saliendo, me encontré con Amy sonriendo a mas no poder, creí que querría hablar con Seiya. Así que solo me limité a sonreírle y salir del lugar.

Sin embargo, ella me tomó del antebrazo dulcemente.

"Estoy tan feliz de esto, no tienes idea Sere, eh esperado toda mi vida que Seiya encontrara a alguien con quien estar, siempre a sido tan solitario y aislado de todo, que nunca creí que algún día me presentara a alguien como su prometida."

"Si.." no se me ocurrió mas que decir. Hasta que me acordé de algo. "¿Amy?"

"¿Si?"

"La fotografía que está en el despacho de Seiya... la del piano..."

"¿Verdad que es demasiado profunda? Mi novio se la tomó." dijo sonriendo aún.

"Entonces, ¿es el?" pregunté sorprendida.

"¡Oh, claro! Hace unos tres años. Te digo que Seiya siempre ah sido tan solitario y esas cosas, de el era quien hablaba cuando decía que solo se la llevaba en su piano practicando, no hacía otra cosa."

"Oh... puedes ir a hablar con el. Te dejo" intenté la sonrisa.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente.

"Tengo muchas cosas que ver contigo." Me dedicó la última sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la que yo acababa de salir.

De camino hacía casa, lo único que podía pensar era aquél retrato de Seiya tocando el piano, algo me gustó. Que supiera tocar. Yo también sabia.

No había otra cosa en mi cabeza que aquella imagen, ya después me preocuparía por decirle a Kenji que lo aceptara, Ikuko no sería mucho problema. Estaba por casarme con un hombre que conocía dos días atrás.

Corrección, aun no era su prometida, no había ningún anillo sobre mi dedo, cuando esté ahí, preocuparé por anunciar mi no planeada boda.

Ahora, todo lo que quería, era dejarme llevar por una realidad no tan parecida a esta.

-

**¿Les gusto este capi? Dejen sus reviews**

**Es uno de mis favoritos. A Amy la compare con Alice y si ya se que Amy no es compradora compulsiva como Alice pero sentí que ella era quien mas encajaba con el personaje.**

**Por cierto ¿Les gusta la idea de Amy y Seiya hermanos?**

**A mi se me hizo super tierno y se me imagino a un Seiya muy protector con su hermanita.**

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	6. Nuevo matrimonio, nuevo jefe

**El final es el Principio.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La genial creadora de Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Sexto capítulo: Nuevo matrimonio, nuevo jefe.**

_"Es mas fácil caer en el misterio del odio al amor, que su viceversa."  
_M. Willies.

-

**SERENA **

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde la última vez que vi a Seiya. Por algún estúpido e inexplicable motivo, sentía enormes ganas de saber de él. No sabía nada, ¿se había olvidado de mi? Quizás solo era una cosa que tenía que pasar.

Kenji no había tocado el tema de nuevo desde aquella vez. Y yo no sabía si ir o venir.

Quizás de haberse Seiya olvidado de mi, sería una cosa buena, yo seguiría en la universidad, viviría lo que yo quisiera, y sería todo a su tiempo, fuera de responsabilidades matrimoniales que aun no quería afrontar, ni ahora ni en un futuro muy cercano.

Pero aún estaba Kenji, como Ikuko, el y yo lo habíamos previsto, seguía sin conseguir trabajo, y si estábamos bastante seguros de que así seguiría, así que yo ya empezaba a buscar realmente un trabajo, y empezaba a despedirme de mi coche. Como quería a mi coche.

Incluso Ikuko había pensado seriamente en buscar un trabajo, en lo que sea. Los tres estábamos conscientes que los problemas vendrían a abordarnos cruelmente, y por lo menos, teníamos que estar un poco preparados.

Era un sábado increíblemente lindo en Tokio, no había ni calor ni frío, el clima era tan templado que antojaba salir todo el día.

La casa estaba vacía, Kenji había salido en otro de sus intentos de conseguir trabajo, y ¿Kenji? Haciendo lo mismo, gracias.

Cuando terminé mi plato de cereal, y terminé de jugar el juego que venía detrás de la caja. Caminé pesadamente hacía la cocina, no tenía ganas ni de cocinar.

Me sorprendió el sonido del timbre cuando sonó. Tanto que rompí el plato de la impresión.

Recogí un mechón de mi cabello en mi oreja, e interrogándome quien sería, me dirigí hacía la puerta.

"¡Ya es el día! ¡Oh, si! ¡Lo es, lo es, lo es, lo es!" Se abalanzó una bola de energía con cabello azul obscuro y ropa de marca sobre mi. Cantando felizmente.

¿Era Amy? ¿En serio era ella? ¿Por qué aparecía aquí después de todo?

"¿Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí?" intente separarme de ella, pero mantenía su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío.

"¡Lo se! ¡Seiya y yo hemos sido malos! Pero todo era parte del plan. Queríamos que quedara perfecto. No creas que el te ah olvidado. ¡Como si pudiera!" Soltó una sonora carcajada, ya separada de mi.

"Eh..." musité sin entender nada.

"¡Ya te lo explicaré todo!" dijo mientras reía y entraba a la casa. "Hoy es el día especial. Pero me preguntaba... ¿cómo es que no has ido a buscarlo tu?" preguntó.

"Yo pues,... ya sabes..." Dios, iba en serio, todo iba en serio. No se habían olvidado de mi. "Es que, quería darle tiempo de soltero. Tu sabes, nos... nos casaremos. Y quizás quiera pasar tiempo... solo." Por favor que me crea. Por favor que me crea. Por favor, por favor.

"Hum... creo que es comprensible." Me jaló hacía fuera de la casa. "Ayúdame a bajar las cosas. ¡No puedo creer que sea hoy! Ya quiero ver la expresión de Michiru, desde hace años que sueña esto, ¡hasta creyó que nunca pasaría!" soltó otra carcajada, y nunca en mi vida, nunca, había visto a una persona tan feliz como Amy en estos momentos.

"¿Me pudieras decir que pasa hoy?" pregunté bajito. Como si fuese un error que yo no supiera.

"¡Oh, Serena! Por eso no te hemos hablando en este tiempo. ¡¡¡Es una sorpresa!!!" abrió la cajuela de auto. "Toma esto, y esto, estos agárralos con mucho cuidado que los acabo de comprar y necesito que se te vean preciosos, necesitan estos, y solo esto más y ya llevaré yo lo demás."

Amy Kou era la mujer mas obsesionada por las compras que había visto en mi vida. No solo me había llenado los brazos de bolsas y demás cosas en menos de un minuto. ¡Si no que todavía quedaban más!. Y para acabarla, ni tenía idea de todo esto.

"¡Sube!" Obedecí al instante por el tono que usó.

"Bueno..." susurré ya en la habitación, "¿Podrías decirme, de que se trata todo esto?"

Esperaba que me escuchara, Amy casi corría por toda la habitación acomodando frascos y demás cosas.

"Supongo que Seiya no te ah dicho ni lo más mínimo. Es cómico, casi parece secuestro." Rió mientras leía las instrucciones de uso de otros de los frascos con apariencia extraña. "Hay una gran fiesta por Seiya, bueno tu sabes, el es el nuevo jefe de esa empresa. Y quiere presentarte a ti ante Michiru."

Tragué pesadamente.

"¿Michiru?" pregunté.

"Si, si, Michiru" Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio. Y de repente me di cuenta que si Seiya y yo nos íbamos a casar, yo tenía que saber de todos sus conocidos.

"Que gusto." musité sin mucha seguridad. Estaba segura de haber leído algún artículo de los Kou anteriormente, pero me fallaba mi memoria.

"¡Si! Michiru estaba aterrada respecto a Seiya. Decía que se quedaría soltero idolatrando solamente a su trabajo, que ella le había enseñado a disfrutar la vida y a encontrar el amor." Se llevó una mano a su pecho, y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Sabes? Yo no creía igual que ella, dirás que estoy un poco loca, si no que completamente. Pero siempre supe que Seiya encontraría a alguien, de alguna forma u otra." Miró hacía arriba. "Supongo que nuestra familia siempre ah sido un poco extraña, Yaten le hacía bromas todo el tiempo respecto a la soledad de Seiya. '_¡Seiya es gay!' _Recuerdo una vez que dijo, Seiya es sumamente inteligente. Tu sabrás, al día siguiente, Yaten estaba enlistado para ir a la guerra."

No pude asustarme y reír un poco por la anécdota.

"Michiru casi lo asesina, por que no era broma. Yaten _en realidad _iba ir a la guerra. Haruka tuvo que pagar una buena suma de dinero para que olvidaran '_la_ _buena voluntad de Yaten de servirle al país.' _"

Se levantó de golpe, y se acerco a mi.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que te unas a la familia. Se que no somos la familia mas normal y lúcida que exista, pero somos una. Y todos se adoraremos como Seiya lo hace."

Baje la cabeza hacía su comentario y me dieron ganas de llorar. Si supiera que yo a Seiya le valía. El ni me quería ni mucho menos.

"Pero bueno, ¡báñate!" Me tomó de la mano y casi me tira al baño, literalmente. "Quedarás perfecta." Juró.

Pude ver antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, que caían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad.

Cuando salí del baño, Amy se había hecho cargo de acomodar todos los frascos sospechosos por toda mi habitación. Desde el suelo hasta las repisas donde estaban sus libros, que ahora estaban acomodados en un rincón.

"Let it be" dijo Amy mientras alzaba la ceja. Y empezó a cantar la famosa canción.

No se por que, pero desde que dijo eso, se convirtió en mi ley por ahora. Mientras me hacía sentarme para caer bajo sus manos, yo solamente pensé: _"Déjalo ser."_

Mientras ella hacía miles de cosas en mi cabello, hablaba de anécdotas de su familia, unas daban miedo, otras, me hacían reír hasta lo inverosímil.

"Seiya es un hombre terco y así ah sido desde que nació. Esme quería vestirlo de marinero un halloween, el decía que no quería ser marinero, la noche de halloween, se enterró el cuerpo en la caja de arena, por que el decía que los marineros morían con su barco. Entonces, se hizo el muerto enterrándose el mismo, diciendo que el único lugar donde quería terminar era cerca de su familia."

No pude evitar que se me salieran unas lágrimas por el recuerdo. ¿Que habrá pasado para que Seiya cambiara tanto?

-

Amy y yo íbamos lista hacía la gran fiesta que ella había comentado, y sin exagerar, nos veíamos demasiado lindas. Ella mas que yo, por supuesto.

El liso y corto cabello de Amy había desaparecido, llevaba extensiones y su cabello caía hasta mas abajo de sus hombros. Con un vestido negro, de strapless, negro con blanco con adornos e los dos colores en la parte de arriba y un liston blanco donde estaba la línea que terminaba el busto, el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo. Terminaba exactamente en sus rodillas.

En cambio yo, traía un vestido largo, azul y negro, era de seda y tenía un arreglo en la parte derecha del busto, con tirantes negros. El vestido era prácticamente hermoso, y no podía dejar de penar que se veía igual de hermoso en mi que en otra persona... siempre y cuando esa persona no fuera un miembro de la familia Kou. Mi cabello y mi maquillaje eran sencillos, había risado ligeramente mi cabello hasta caer por mi cadera.

Llegamos a el lugar, era como un teatro antiguo lleno de arreglos lujosos y caros. A la entrada había fotógrafos y reporteros. Me pregunté de que magnitud era este evento.

Después de que le preguntaran a Amy cosas sobre su nueva línea de ropa, e ignorarme por completo a mi. Entramos al enorme lugar.

Había gente adinerada y hasta famosos por todos lados. los pisos eran mármol, y en el techo había incrustaciones de oro en los adornos.

No vi a nadie conocido en lo que Amy me traía y me llevaba por todos lados. Ni a Seiya.

Después de 15 minutos, Amy fue a saludar a una chica rubia que era absolutamente despampanante. Levaba un vestido rojo largo, con la espalda descubierta y listones con incrustaciones de piedras que rodeaban su pecho y su cintura. Con sus bellos ojos azules brillantes y su cabello sedoso.

"¡Mina!" Gritó emocionada. "Pronto haremos la aparición. Solo que no encontraba a nadie. ¿Ya están todos adentro?"

"Si, Yaten, Haruka, Taiki, Michiru y Seiya. Nada ni nadie se me pasó."

"¿Hasta quienes te dije?" preguntó sospechoso.

"Claro que si. Ya te dije nadie se me escapa. Te estábamos esperando. Y...¿quien es la señorita?" inquirió curiosa.

"Vamos Mina, no esperes que te cuente la sorpresita que nos tendrá Seiya." Me guiñó a mi.

"Creo que no, con Seiya nunca se sabe." rió junto con Amy.

"Vamos entonces."

Amy tomó mi mano y guiadas de Mina, entramos en una pequeña habitación igualmente de lujosa que lo demás. Allí estaban todos los que restaban de los Kou.

Reconocí al señor Kou al instante, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello aguamarina, usaba un vestido verde esmeralda, que contrastaba perfecto con sus ojos azules, iguales a los de Seiya. Supe rápidamente que ella era Michiru, su madre. Estaban los tres caballeros.

Uno rubio con ojos azules y alto, otro muy musculoso de cabello plata liso y alto, y Seiya, tan hermoso como siempre, los tres vistiendo un elegante esmoquin.

Sin dar tiempo a presentaciones, Amy nos saco a todos de la habitación, sin miradas ni una sola palabra, estábamos parados enfrente de un templete con una alfombra roja.

Estábamos acomodados en desorden, cuando las luces se posaron en nosotros, y junto a ellas, todas las miradas de los presentes. Hacía el fondo de la habitación, me sorprendió ver a Kenji e Ikuko vestidos de gala igualmente, mirando extrañados.

Cuando reinó un silencio espectral, y nadie hacía otra cosa mas que mirarnos, Seiya dio unos pasos hacía el micrófono que estaba enfrente.

"Estamos muy emocionados que hayan asistido a nuestra fiesta por la nueva tutoría de la empresa." Inició. "Pero de momento, eh querido informarles que los anfitriones de la fiesta no somos nosotros." Todos nos quedamos extrañados ante sus palabras. "La familia Kou ha de hacer dos cosas en estos momentos, y he de decir, que las dos cosas se deben a mi.".

Nadie entendía nada de lo que Seiya hablaba. Solo Amy sonreía feliz.

"La primera es, darle la re-bienvenida al nuevo subdirector general de la empresa, Kenji Tsukino. Y la segunda, presentar a mi futura esposa, Serena Tsukino, su hija."

_Shock._

Seiya caminó hacía mi, tomándome de la mano, y con una mano en mi mejilla, se acercó para besarme.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Dejen un review. **

**Lo se. Yo me quede igual imaginando el beso**

**Un beso a todos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	7. Déficit

**El final es el Principio.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La genial creadora de Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Séptimo capítulo: Déficit.**

_"Hace tiempo corrí queriendo encontrar el amor, sin saber que este venía un paso atrás de mi todo el tiempo."_

Evvie Harper.

-

**Serena POV. **

En menos de un segundo toda la imagen que había formado de Seiya Kou se había ido al caño, con ese beso yo la había mandado muy, muy lejos. Era totalmente impredecible lo que yo iba sentir o la reacción inmediata a la acción.

El beso no fue muy largo, pero fue lo suficientemente creíble para que todos en ese lugar creyeran que él me amaba, menos él. Porque por una pequeña milésima fracción de segundo, yo también lo creí. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, y sabía que me iba a quemar.

Pero de alguna forma u otra, yo necesité ese beso como el fuego necesitaba el oxigeno, porque puedes vivir sin él oxigeno segundos, pero al fuego necesita al oxigeno para poder _existir_, no para sobrevivir.

Cuando se separo de mi, sonrió de manera descarada, rompiendo con todo el encanto que yo misma hice, pero estaba segura que ese momento especial, no me lo había imaginado yo, había pasado.

"Estoy complacido enormemente, en dejar nuestra nueva empresa en la manos tan expertas de Kenji Tsukino, todos sabemos que hizo un excelente trabajo todo el tiempo que trabajó aquí, y esperamos que siga siendo así." Seiya concluyó. Tomó mi mano y regresamos donde estaban los demás Kou.

Haruka fue hacía el micrófono e informó que saldría de viaje con Michiru, se tomarían unas vacaciones a una tal Isla que llevaba su mismo nombre, quise imaginar que solo fuera coincidencia y esa isla no fuera propiedad de los Kou.

Después de disfrutar casi media hora de la fiesta, Kenji e Ikuko llegaron conmigo, Kenji se la había pasado recibiendo felicitaciones e Ikuko se veía aliviada, me dio mucho gusto por ellos, aunque tenía que pensar que corto plazo, tenía una boda que me esperaba junto a ella un esposo arrogante.

Seiya se la había pasado toda la noche platicando con gente que no conocía, me dijo rápidamente que después me presentaría que tenía que hablar algo urgente con un tan S. Armand, bah... negocios.

"¡Con que Seiya se nos casa!" Explotó su familia.

No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar porque Edward nos había dejado, pero Michiru se la llevaba preguntando cosas y diciéndome que nunca había estado tan feliz, Amy saltaba como loca, Mina rió con una hermosa risa y me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa "Bienvenida a la familia" ella era la hermana del esposo de Amy, y Mina y el hermano de Seiya y Amy eran novios. Yaten me levantó abrazándome, diciendo que tenía mucho valor en soportar a Seiya, Taiki me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo un tímido "Felicidades".

"¡Es hora de cenar!" Anunció Amy. "Amor, ¿podrías ir a traer a Seiya a rastras si es necesario? Por favor, nunca obedece."

Sebiya asintió y se perdió entre la multitud.

Estábamos todos en una enorme mesa larga, Kenji e Ikuko se acercaron a mí, cuando pudieron en toda la noche.

"Tenemos que hablar Serena." Susurró Kenji a lado. Ya sentados, sirvieron una deliciosa comida.

"Quisiera brindar" dijo delicadamente Michiru. Volteé de repente a mi derecha, ahí estaba Seiya sonriendo hacía el frente, sin mirarme ni siquiera a mí.

"Pasé maravillosos momentos con mis hijos, cuando se peleaban, cuando reían, cuando compartíamos historias y demás cosas" Empezó Michiru. "Sé que han crecido rápido, y por una parte es lo menos que una madre quiere, una madre le gusta la seguridad de abrazarlos cuando despiertan en la noche tiendo pesadillas, curarlos cuando tienen un pequeño accidente, y llevarlos y traerlos de la escuela. Pero como mis hijos no han sido la excepción, aquí están felices con sus parejas, y quisiera decir que estoy tan feliz de que todos estén tan contentos felices y enamorados. Quisiera dedicar mi brindis a ellos." Concluyó.

"Salud" Contestamos todos al unísono. Le sonreí a Michiru y ella me devolvió el gesto.

"Ejem, ejem" Se levantó Mina. "Gracias Michiru, por la confianza y el amor que nos han brindado. Pero yo más que brindis, quisiera dar un anuncio." Volteó hacía Yaten que miraba unos panes con mantequilla con deseos de comérselos como si su vida depende de ello. Mina logró llamar su atención por un golpe por que escuchó el '_auch'_ de Yaten robándose el tobillo. "Eh vivido lo mejor de mi vida contigo amor, y te tengo una pequeña noticia especial." Se escuchó un silenció hasta que los dos se estaban mirado amorosamente y todos los demás esperábamos curiosos. "Vamos a ser papas, Yaten"

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mina!" saltó tan rápido que nos asustó. "¿Es en serio?" Mina asintió "¡Woah! ¡Seré papá! ¡Seré papá! ¡Seré papá!" La abrazo y le dio vueltas.

Después de que Yaten se calmara, le siguieron Michiru y Amy_, '¡Voy a ser Abuela, Carlisle! ¡Tu hijo me va a hacer abuela tan pronto!' _-Michiru_ '¡Tengo muchas compras que hacer, ropa, vestidos, y si es niño... bueno le pondré vestidos también, igual los bebes ni se enteran... oh si, necesito...' _-Amy. Si, lo sé, a mí también me asusta.

Sabía que los que estaban sentados en ese mesa esperaban un brindis de Seiya, pero él siguió callado, casi sin voltearme a ver, cuando la cena termino, el de inmediato se paró de la mesa para irse de nuevo con su _'Gente importante' _

Recordé las palabras de Kenji, y le tomé de la mano para pararlo. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que lo tocaba aparte del beso anterior. Volteó a verme confundido.

"Mis papas quieren hablar contigo, Seiya." murmuré indecisa.

"Oh" Solo dijo, obvio, no le gustaba la idea.

Lleve a Kenji y a Ikuko hacía el pequeño lugar donde habíamos estado anteriormente.

"Ahora si, explíquenos." Casi rugió Kenji.

"Papa, cálmate. Quizás las cosas están un poco extrañas, de repente estoy comprometida, y tu sabes lo que paso antes y todo eso lo de la empresa, pero yo se que no eres tonto, y sabes que acepté por mi cuenta."

Ideé la mentira fácilmente, mientras Seiya estaba en el sillón mirando el espectáculo.

"Yo sé que este tipo te quiso comprar Sere. ¿Cómo permitiste que lo hiciera? Tú vales mucho más que un puesto en una maldita empresa, nosotros nos recuperaríamos."

"No papa, tu bien sabes que no lo haríamos. Así que por favor, te pido que respetes mi decisión, se que es precipitado, pero me he llevado con Seiya muy bien últimamente, nos hemos conocido, y ya ves, le gusta a su familia y ellos me gustan a mí. Papá, no compliques las cosas. Es mi decisión este matrimonio, no la de ustedes." _Por favor que me crea, por favor que me crea, por favor que me crea, por favor._

"Pero Serena, estas demasiado joven y..." empezó Ikuko.

"¡Mamá! Por Dios, tú te casaste aun más joven que yo con papá. Y mira, siguen casados y amándose. Sé que Seiya y yo tendremos el mismo futuro."

Dicho esto, los dos se quedaron callados.

"Quiero que sepas, cariño." Dijo Ikuko. "Que en tus errores y en tus aciertos estaremos ahí para ti. Con permiso, Seiya." susurró secamente mirándolo con desprecio. Y así ellos dos salieron de la pequeña sala.

Estuve a punto de derrumbar y llorar, por mentir tanto y sufrir de la misma manera. Pero mis papas lo valían, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Unos brazos llegaron por atrás de mí, y me cubrieron con su calor. "Lo hiciste bien Serena. Solo falta que me la crea yo." Y antes de que pudiera disfrutar su aroma, se alejó de mí sonriendo. Yo solo pude quedarme allí a llorar.

-

Tiempo después, cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de concluir, Ikuko y Kenji se despidieron de todos y se fueron, yo tenía que irme con Seiya, o eso se suponía.

Sonreí a todos toda la noche, tenía el maquillaje manchado pero nada grave.

Amy se iría con Mina para hablar del bebe, Yaten y Taiki se irían con ella también, obviamente. Así que solo quedaba Michiru y Haruka, una poca de gente que no conocía y Seiya hablando con ellos.

"No tuve tiempo de conocerte mucho, cariño." una voz maternal se escuchó tras de mí. "Pero estoy muy feliz de que Seiya haya encontrado a alguien tan hermosa y dulce como tú."

"G-gracias." sonreí tímidamente.

"Me duele dejarlos, pero mañana en la mañana salgo con Haruka, así que disfruta mucho lo que Dios te ha dado." Me dio un beso maternal en la mejilla. "Que uno nunca sabe si lo que parece malo, al final es bueno cariño. Fíjate bien."

Me quedé impactada por las palabras, quizás ¿Ella lo sabía?. Era imposible yo había actuado perfectamente bien toda la noche, ese beso que Seiya me dio no podía poner a duda nada. Haruka y Michiru abandonaron el lugar; y yo estaba sentada aburrida esperando a que Seiya terminara de hablar.

"¡Hey! Serena" Volteé, tenía las llaves de su coche en la mano jugando con ellas.

Caminé cansadamente hacía el. Me tomó de la cintura y salimos de ahí.

Me abrió la puerta de su Vanquish plateado, y entré en el calor que ni Seiya daba. No podía extrañarlo, porque nunca lo tuve, más bien... lo _deseaba. _Y sabía que estaba mal, y no debía de ser, por mi propio bien.

Sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada, ni una palabra en todo en transcurso hacía mi casa, miré hacía la ventanilla, preguntándome que pasaría.

Cuando llegamos, me abrió la puerta para salir, podría ser frío e indiferente conmigo, pero nunca se le quitaba su caballerosidad.

Me acompañó hacía la puerta y yo dispuesta a entrar tomó de mi mano, y me sorprendió el tacto, intentando atraer mi atención, creí que diría algo que valía la pena, pero solamente susurró:

"Duerme bien."

Quise decir algo, pero me lo trague. Abrí la puerta, entré y me dejé caer recargando todo mi peso en mi espalda.

Y bueno, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Dejen un review. **

**Lo sé. Amy no es una maniaca por las compras como Alice pero no puedo cambiar la historia porque en realidad me gusta.**

**Un beso a todos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	8. Planeación

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora.

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Octavo capítulo: Planeación.**

_"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro."  
_Friedrich Nietzsche

-

**Serena POV. **

Me desperté con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido de la noche pasada, ayer, después de la fatídica noche, ni me molesté en ponerme la pijama.

Durante toda la mañana Kenji e Ikuko se portaron callados conmigo, Ikuko había cocinado y aunque no lo hacía muy bien, estaba agradecida por ello, no tenía ganas de cocinar. Kenji se fue rápido a su últimamente retomado trabajo.

Era domingo y tenía ganas enormes de escribir, tenía tanto en la cabeza que tenía que descargarlo de una forma, saqué la laptop del cajón y escribí, duré haciendo eso alrededor de tres horas seguidas.

Ikuko me avisó que saldría a una clase que tenía se spinning', me daba gusto por ella, los lujos volvían. Y ahora ya no tendríamos un límite. Cuando escribí lo suficiente para estar satisfecha, guardé el archivo y cerré la laptop con un movimiento cansado y un suspiro.

Estando sola en la casa, decidí ver televisión, estaban dando Dexter, me detuve a ver un poco el capítulo hasta saber que era un asesino serial que trabajaba en la policía, irónico.

Cuando apagué la televisión sin ánimos de seguir en ello, tocaron el timbre. Fui con paso lento a abrir.

"Hola Serena. ¿Dormiste bien?" Seiya sonreía ante mí.

"Hump..." logré musitar, y después me di cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño blusón que me quedaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo.

Seiya entró a la casa sin invitación. Se sentó en un sillón y me volteó a ver esperando que hiciera lo mismo, pero yo quería ir a cambiarme y ponerme algo abajo. Pero me rendí y me apresuré con él.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas." Dijo. Tenía solo la camisolín y una corbata azul con plateado. Me senté enfrente de él.

"De acuerdo." asentí.

"Bueno, nos casaremos, hay cosas que planear." Hump... "Yo no quiero una enorme boda, preferiría que solo estuviera nuestras familias, y algunos amigos, ¿Qué me dices de 50 personas?" Asentí levemente. "Bien, necesitaremos una casa donde podamos vivir..." continuó, como odiaba esto "Estaba planeado que estuviera cerca de nuestras familias." levantó la cabeza hacía mi.

"Yo… creo que está bien, ¿cuando quieres que sea?" pregunte.

"En un mes, le dará el tiempo suficiente a Amy de hacer lo que le plazca."

"Edward... ¿Tú en realidad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?"

"Serena, quizás no te conozca, pero tendré hasta lo que nuestras vida dura para poder entenderte. Bien, creo que eres interesante y me dejaste cautivado cuando aceptaste todo esto, vaya eso me interesó aun mas de ti." sonrió hacía mi.

"¿Pero eso se te hace suficiente para todo este espectáculo?"

"Yo tengo mis razones." supuse que ya no diría nada al respecto. "Nos veremos con Amy en 20 minutos en una cafetería, por encantado que vayas con ese conjunto, pero creo que no sea lo más apropiado." dijo ante mi escasez de ropa. Me sonrojé levemente.

"Ahora regreso." murmuré rápidamente.

Subí a habitación lo más rápido que pide, agarré unos jeans desgastados, una polo morada y unos converse negros y salí disparada hacía abajo.

Asintió cuando me vio y nos dirigimos hacía su Vanquish plateado.

El camino hacía el Starbucks fue totalmente silencioso, su carro olía totalmente a él. Cerré los ojos mientras el ponía una pieza de un piano y violín, era absolutamente deprimente, quise llorar al escuchar la melodía.

Llegamos a la cafetería, esperé a que Seiya me abriera la puerta del coche como habitualmente lo hacía, pero solo suspiró y me volteó a ver.

"Quiero pedirte un favor Serena" tocó su puente de la nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar. Bajo sus manos y me penetro con sus brillantes ojos azules. "Haz que sea creíble, por favor." susurró.

No sé lo que paso, pero en ese momento fue como si se abriera totalmente hacía mí, como si se nos olvidara totalmente la situación entre los dos. El se veía tan devastado y sufriendo que ni siquiera me concentré en el sentido de sus palabras.

"S-sí" murmuré. "Seiya... ¿Tu... alguna vez, podrías contarme que es lo que escondes? Porque actúas así, que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza... yo..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el había silenciado mi boca con su dedo.

"Serena, no quiero que cargues con eso también." Y diciendo eso, salió del auto y me abrió mi puerta antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Miré hacía el alrededor queriendo encontrar a Amy entre la escasa gente en el lugar, no fue para nada difícil, tenía su cabello respingado como siempre, estaba sentada con un montón de libros a su lado.

Seiya tomó de mi mano sin esperármelo, apreté con delicadeza la suya y el sonrió hacía mi. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan diferente? Ayer en la noche apenas me miraba y hoy me trataba por demás bien.

Entramos y se sintió el calor y el aroma tan característico de lugar. Amy levantó con ímpetu las manos para que supieras donde estaba, aunque era totalmente inútil, a ella se le reconocía desde kilómetros.

"¡Hey! Hola pareja de enamorados. "saludó, ambos le sonreímos antes de sentarnos enfrente de ella y separar nuestras manos, justo en la última mesa.

Seiya se levantó a pedir la bebida de amos y me quede sola con Amy.

"¡Eh tenido tantas ideas!" dijo emocionada. "Seiya me comentó que quieren adornos dorados, nosotros tenemos una casa localizada el oeste de Shizouka, en la pequeña ciudad de Hamamatsu; está rodeada de árboles y hay un lindo lago, y aunque suene raro hay unos pocos de pinos." hablaba rápido que tenía que poner atención para entenderle. "El lugar tiene tonos dorados, bueno los tendrá, apenas estamos a... 8 de septiembre. Ya vendrá el otoño."

Seiya llegó y se cruzó de manos, se puso a escuchar a Amy con el seño fruncido.

"¿Quieren hacer la boda ahí?" pregunté mirando hacía los dos.

"Bueno, era solo una idea" dijo Amy. "También podríamos hacerlo en uno de los mejores salones de eventos de Hamamatsu, no hay problema..."

"¡No! Para nada, no es mi estilo" la interrumpí "Yo...solo... me preguntaba..."

"Pensé en ese lugar por calmado y lindo, la casa es tan hermosa y está en excelentes condiciones aunque no la frecuentamos mucho. Seiya le encantaba ir allí, de hecho ahí tiene su primer piano. Era un pequeño piano vertical de madera oscura, el _amaba_ ese piano." Se detuvo cuando Seiya carraspeó sonoramente.

"Seiya y yo hablamos, queremos un pequeña boda sencilla, con nuestros familiares y amigos. Y en un mes más o menos."

"¿¡UN MES!?" gritó Amy. "¡No me pueden hacer esto! Hay muchas cosas que ver, yo apenas eh empezado a ver vestidos. La decoración, diseñar los vestidos de las damas, las invitaciones, los centros de mesa..." se llevó las manos a su cabeza y empezó a moverla como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Dios, Amy, cálmate" se enderezó en su asiento Seiya. "Ya te dije que no queremos nada demasiado grande, unas pocas de flores para adornar y las damas de honor serían tu y Mina, Serena, ¿Quieres a alguien más?" preguntó hacía mi. Yo estaba demasiado embobada imaginándomelo todo.

"Hump… creo que no, pero si necesitan a alguien más podría pedírselo a Molly, seguro aceptara." Y ahora que lo pensaba no se me había ocurrido que nadie aparte de mis papas sabía. Deseché esos pensamientos para después.

"Serena, necesitamos irnos, tenemos que ir con el modista por tu vestido, tenemos una cita en media hora. Seiya, ¿podrías ir con Mina? No me puedo ocupar de todo, ella te llevara hacía los trámites de todo, sé que no es algo que usualmente el novio haga, pero... ¡Tú tienes la culpa! Así que anda, yo me llevo a Serena, te la regreso después, ciao."

Amy me tomó de la mano y me levantó del asiento, y salimos de ahí.

Amy me llevó a unos lugares a pedir citas, dijo que ella que ocuparía de todo, que no me tenía que preocupar por nada, que hoy solo lo que ocupaba era mi cuerpo. Si, lo sé, eso se escuchó raro, pero me iban a tomar las medidas para el vestido.

Nos estacionamos por fin en un pequeño lugar se llamaba _Karmesite´s Suitdream_. Tenía un decorado tan delicado que me temí que pudiera romper algo. Todo se veía demasiado costoso, no era lugar para mí.

"¡Karmesite!" gritó Amy, y fue a abrazar a una joven que salió de una puerta blanca. "Me ves aquí de nuevo, querida." sonrió Amy ante ella.

"Ya lo veo" dijo la chica, su piel era pálida y tenía los ojos azules con un ligero tono gris. Su cabello caía más abajo de sus hombros y era de un riso brillante. "¿Mina es la siguiente?"

"Oh, no. No-lo-vas-a-creer." sonrió Amy.

"¿Tus padres se vuelven a casar?" preguntó confusa.

"Er. no." sonrió aún más Amy.

"¿¡Te vas a volver a casa tu!?" gritó Karmesite. "Amy, apenas llevas 6 meses de casada, eso se hace como a los 25 las bodas de plata o algo así..."

"Karmesite, yo no me voy a casar de nuevo." dijo sin creerlo todavía.

"Oh, ¿entonces? ¿Algún primo lejano...?" se movió el cabello buscando una respuesta. ¿Qué nadie pensaba que Seiya se podría casar?

"Karmesite, ¿no te olvidas de un hermano que tengo aparte de Yaten?" dijo Amy tratando de que Karmesite descubriera.

"Oh, sí, Seiya. ¿Que tiene? ¿Sigue en Inglaterra?" preguntó con despreocupación.

"¡Karmesite! ¡Es Seiya quien se casa! ¡Reacciona!" le gritó Amy.

"¿Uh? ¿Seiya? ¿Con quién? ¿Con su oficina? Dios, Amy ya dime."

Me estaba estresando un poco esto, así que decidí darle una sorpresa a Karmesite. Me adelanté a donde estaban hablando ellas, estaba segura que la chica ni siquiera me había notado.

"Hola, mucho gusto, soy la prometida de Seiya, Serena Tsukino." sonreí.

"¿S-S-Seiya se va a casar? ¡WOW! ¿Es en serio?" Amy asintió. "Mucho gusto Serena, soy Karmesite Black moon, y creo que están aquí por el vestido ¿no?" ambas asentimos.

Después de un hora de tomar medidas, que Amy escogiera telas, adornos, zapatos, accesorios, salimos de la tienda con un vestido encargado para tres semanas y montones de bolsas.

Amy en el carro se había puesto a hablar por teléfono como loca. Hacía ademanes exigiendo las cosas cuando ellas las quería, hablaba con los auriculares del celular.

Después de que me dejara en mi casa, Amy salió volando (casi literalmente) a no sé que otro lugar para seguir con la organización de la boda.

Decidí tomar un paseo en mi Audi. Di vueltas por la ciudad, pensaba y pensaba, me estacioné para comprar otro café cuando lo vi.

Tenía la mirada gacha y su rostro lo tenía escondido entre sus manos. Podría reconocer su cabello dorado en donde sea, su porte tan masculino y... su Vanquish en el estacionamiento.

Caminé hacía el sin ni siquiera pedir el frapuccino.

"¿Seiya?" pregunté, aunque estaba segura de que era él. Levantó la cabeza de sus manos para encontrarse con mi cara.

"Serena, ¿de nuevo aquí?" se mostró indiferente.

"Si… bueno, pasaba por el boulevard." murmuré. Presté mi atención en unos papeles y un sobre amarillo que tenía en la mesa. Notó que los veía y los agarro rápidamente.

"Se me fue el tiempo, estoy agotado. Mina me trajo del registro civil a no sé qué lugares, Papá me ha pedido que le enviara estos papeles que olvidó en su oficina... ah sido un día realmente cansado..." hablo rápido. "¿Ibas a comprar algo?"

"Yo... no, ya no tengo ganas." Salí del lugar con él.

"Serena, Amy me habló y mañana después de que salgas de la universidad quiere que vayas a nuestra casa. Para que te conozca mejor y ese tipo de cosas, tu sabes."

Asentí despacio. El estaba a punto de meterse a su coche cuando le llamé.

"Seiya" casi grité. Levantó la mirada hacía mi. "Confía en mí, por favor."

El sonrió ácidamente, antes de marcharse en su auto a una velocidad que solo decía que no lo haría... por hoy.

* * *

**Personalmente me gusto mucho este capítulo. Creo que da muchísima información. **

**No sé que tenga aun en mente la escritora pero yo pienso que es algo relacionado con esos famosos papeles que tiene Seiya en su poder. Si no, ¿Por qué los tomo tan apresurado?**

**Lo sé, yo tampoco me hago mucho a la idea de una impulsiva Amy pero se me hizo la mejor para tomar el papel de Alice Cullen.**

**Besos **

**Espero sus reviews **

**Adiós!!!**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Para las chicas que leen mi otra historia "El llanto de una princesa" no creo poder actualizar sino hasta la próxima semana. Es un capitulo algo complicado de narrar para mi. Les diré que Serena se comportara un poquitín grosera con Seiya y a mí se me complica un poquito relatar la frialdad de Sere. **


	9. Nocturne, ante la familia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora.

**Nota de la autora original:** ¡Ah! Si quisieran bajar la pieza de Chopin, Nocturne. Cuando están Bella(Sere) & Edward(Seiya) en ella, sería un bonito detalle. Me inspiró mucho n_n.

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Noveno capítulo: Nocturne, ante la familia.**

_"_Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito_."  
_Proverbio Chino.

-

**Serena POV. **

"No vas a cenar?" Preguntó Ikuko con la misma duda notoria desde ayer.

"No mamá, no tengo hambre." Dije mientras subía las escaleras de la casa. "Tal vez más tarde" grite para que me escuchara.

Entré al cuarto y me fijé que mi celular estaba tras un zapato abajo de mi escritorio. Decidí que la flojera de ir hasta allá era más grande que mis enormes ganas de acostarme en la cama, y accedí. Me tumbé en la cama matrimonial de mi cuarto. Era casi imposible, pero estaba segura que me había dormido antes de que mi cuerpo topara con la cama.

Estaba soñando con una enorme iglesia blanca y antigua, con un atardecer maravilloso, no veía a nadie fuera de allí. Sin poder ver mi cuerpo en el sueño, abrí la puerta de la enorme iglesia, pero adentro no había ni santos, ni grandes candelabros, ni bancas de madera... todo se transformó a un enorme quirófano, sin gente, pero con millones de cables blancos y una plancha de metal plateado... quise acercarme cuando el sonido molesto de mi celular empezó a sonar.

"¿H-hola?" gruñí mas dormida que despierta cuando logré encontrar el celular. "¿Hola? ¿Bueno?"

Miré la pantalla del celular. Era la alarma. Tenía que cambiarle el tono de la llamada y la alarma, hoy era lunes, de vuelta a la escuela. Bah... la idea no sonaba nada bien.

Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a la escuela presentable, saludé a Ikuko en la mañana, ella seguía sin creerme mucho. Intenté sonar feliz. Estaba segura que casi lo logré.

Llegué a la escuela con un paso de flojera tremendo, con lentes de sol y una mochila con clases que ni siquiera me tocaban hoy.

"Hey Serena" saludó amablemente Molly. Mientras se juntaba conmigo para ir a la primera clase. "¿Cómo te fue con la tarea?" ¡Diablos! Estúpida tarea.

"¡Dios! No la hice Molly. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza... yo..."

"Serena..." Molly se paró. "¿Que pasa contigo? Últimamente has estado tan distraída y distante, como si no estuviera tu mente aquí." Me quité las gafas y la volteé a ver.

"¿Te gustaría saltarte la clase y saber?" la cuestioné. Ella pareció dudarlo un segundo, antes de asentir enérgicamente y poner la cara de duda.

"No sé por dónde empezar..." sabía que tenía que omitir la parte de... 'me estoy casando sin querer' así que empecé. "Bueno... Molly, yo... me caso."

Después de gritos, reclamos de felicidad, brincos y mi asombrosa y creíble actuación de que estaba enamorada por la boda, le pedí que fuera mi otra dama de honor, ella aceptó gustosa.

Luego de casi atentado contra mi vida de parte de Molly por no haberle contado antes, fui a las demás clases, como siempre, sin ningún evento afortunado ni algo que mereciera recordarlo.

Llegué al estacionamiento con un dolor pulsante en mi estomago, seguro era porque no había comido ni desayunado nada, me sentía mareada y lo único que quería era ir a devorarme algo de comida donde sea.

Volteé hacía un auto deslumbrante que estaba justo a un lado de mi Audi. Era un Porshe amarillo patito que deslumbraba a cualquiera. Estaba polarizado y atrás de los dos asientos de piel, con las mismas letras amarillas decía "TURBO".

Suspire con ironía, ese auto era tan A...

"¡Serena!" chilló una voz. _Oh, Dios, no. _

Volteé hacía la dirección de esa voz, aunque sabía de sobra quien era su dueña. Amy Kou sonreía emocionada hacía mi.

"Serena, busqué en tu último salón y no estabas. ¿No me esperaste?" Dijo exasperada.

"¿Humph?" pregunté confusa. Cuando veía que aparecía tras ella su joven esposo.

"¿Qué Seiya no te dijo?" me preguntó confusa. "Hoy irías a casa."

"Humph... Sí, creo que lo mencionó, seguro lo olvidé. Lo siento." Volteé a ver a Taiki. "Hola Taiki."

"Hey Serena, ¿cómo va todo?" dijo sonriendo amablemente. No pude evitar tenerles una enorme envidia. Los dos agarrados de la mano. El protegiéndola de su alocada personalidad. Los dos complementándose tan bien, y yo....

"Bien Taiki. Gracias." El solo asintió sonriendo y se quedó callado.

"Bien." empezó Amy. "Puedes ir en tu carro. No era el plan... pero bueno, solo síguenos. Iremos directo a casa."

Asentí despacio, mientras esperaba a que fueran tras su auto. Pero lo único que hizo fue caminar unos pasos hacía mi lado y subirse al porche amarillo que minutos antes estaba observando.

"¿E-es tu auto?" balbuceé como tonta. ¿Cómo podía creer que un auto así no fuera propiedad de Amy Kou?

"¡Sí!" gritó emocionada. "¿Apoco no es genial? Me encanta."

...

Conduje tras el auto de Amy alrededor de 30 minutos. La ciudad era muy grande y sabía que podía perderme entre los suburbios. Yo lo único que conocía bien era la avenida principal y Avondale cuando vivíamos allá.

Entramos a unos de los suburbios más grandes de Tokio. Las casas eran enormes, con jardines mas grandes que un parque entero. Aun así, aun no llegábamos a la casa. Condujimos otros 15 minutos para poder llegar a su casa, y la encontramos.

Era totalmente singular y única. Era la mansión más alejada de todas las que se encontraban allí. Tenía un enorme barda dorada con negro, y flores y plantas a su alrededor. Se parecía a una de Hollywood.

Amy habló por intercomunicador y la enorme puerta se abrió con cuidado. Entramos y parecía que había una carretera completa entre los jardines de la casa. Pasamos por estatuas de marfil y paseos de flores hermosas.

Me alegró de ver que la casa no era tan enorme como se veía. Lo que ocupaba todo el lugar era la mayoría jardín. La casa era de tres pisos, blanca con estilo inglés. Se veía tan acogedora, las demás que vi en el camino se veían tan grandes y frías. Esta, simplemente no.

Amy aparcó su auto aun lado de la entrada principal, y yo la imité estacionando el auto a un lado del suyo.

"Están todos en casa, bueno, mamá y papá no. Ellos salieron de viaje." Amy sonrió hacía mi, mientras Jasper recogía cosas del auto e iba atrás de nosotros.

Amy abrió la puerta y pude ver el interior. Como me lo imaginaba, la casa tenía un toque hogareño y dulce, había un ambiente tranquilo y relajado. Pude escuchar el sonido de una guitarra acústica saliendo del estéreo.

"Mina y Yaten están terminando la comida. Nosotros fuimos por algunas cosas que faltan, tu entre ellas. Edward está en su cuarto cambiándose. No quiero verlo con esos trajes que siempre trae." Dijo mientras entrábamos en la sala.

"¿Me permites un momento?" dije. No recordaba que no les había avisado ni a Kenji ni a Ikuko. Amy asintió.

Caminé hacía un lugar lejano, me encargué de llamar a mis papás y avisarles, sé que era una adulta, pero aun así ellos se podrían preocupar. Ellos solo aceptaron sin decir nada más.

Iba a regresar cuando me encontré con unos de los pianos más hermosos que en mi vida había visto. Había buscado en Internet, y sabía perfectamente cual era. Yo solo podía soñar con él, pues era uno de los pianos mas caros que existían. No pude evitar sentarme y pasar con mis dedos las suaves teclas.

No me resistí y empecé a tocar Nocturne de Frédéric Chopin. La canción sonó y no me acordé que no estaba en mi casa, que este no era mi piano, nada recordé. La melodía me fundió completamente.

Cuando llegaba la mitad de la canción, otras manos se juntaron en el mismo piano y empezaron a tocar. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Seiya aun lado mío, tan tranquilo y pasional que no lo reconocí.

El bajo su cabeza después de sonreírme y yo solo me podía quedar mirándolo. Hice lo mismo que él, y los dos seguimos tocando la melodía hasta que acabó.

Me levanté del asiento, y pude ver a Amy, Taiki, Mina & Yaten mirándonos perplejos. Yaten con un cuchillo en la mano, Mina con un delantal rosa, taiki con bolsas del mandado, y Amy llorando.

"Yo..." empecé.

"Oh, no digan nada. Fue tan perfecto. Los dos tan coordinados, yo no sabía que podías tocar Serena. Fue tan hermoso." Dijo Amy quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos que caían por sus mejillas.

Seiya no dijo nada, con ropa informal, se acercó a mí, y me besó suavemente. Podía jurar que era como tocar el cielo, yo sabía que no estaba enamorada, no _podía_ estar enamorada. Pero su beso fue tan mágico que me hizo dudarlo. Quería quererlo, quería creerle y quería que todo esto fuera verdad, pero sabía que para él no lo era. Y me sentí mal por eso.

...

Habíamos terminado la comida. Me permito decir el plural, porque todos ayudamos. Seiya picó cebolla, y podía jurar que lo hizo llorar. Yaten se burlo de él, hasta que Seiya lo amenazó con el cuchillo con el que estaba picando.

Todas las mujeres reímos cuando Yaten puso su cara de asustado más cómica y palideció hasta parecer un completo vampiro. Aunque no nos faltaba mucho, todos éramos pálidos.

"¡Hey ustedes dos!" dijo Yaten cuando estábamos sentados en la mesa comiendo. "¿Cuándo nos van a contar su historia de amor?" dijo con una mirada pícara.

Pude jurar que se me atoró el pavo en la garganta.

"Bueno" dijo Seiya calmado. "Fue algo así como amor a primera vista. Sé que antes yo no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero en realidad nos pasó. Hay cosas que no puedes evitar, y esta fue una."

Yo sabía la tranquilidad y la seguridad que tenía Seiya al hablar. No había alguien que no podía creerle. Nadie más que yo, que sabía la verdad, y aún así.

"Ella fue a visitar a su padre, el mismo día que yo llegué por primera vez a la empresa, se veía tan hermosa ese día, desde kilómetros podrías ver que ella era una chica diferente." Siguió. "Ella solo miró hacía mi, y yo sabía que era lo que estaba buscando hace años, lo que me faltaba y lo que no sabía que era."Seiya hizo un breve silencio para comer algo de su plato, yo lo utilicé para salir de mi trance bajo sus palabras, sin tan solo todo eso fuese real.

"Oh" dijo Amy sonriendo simultáneamente hacía ambos. "Eso es tan lindo. ¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno" empecé yo. Seiya volteó hacía a mi sorprendido. Debería de haber sabido lo que yo pensaba, sobre todo porque los dos atravesábamos la farsa, que últimamente, no parecía una. "Por supuesto, con el trabajo de papá, sabía sobre su familia, ningún detalle en realidad, yo solo sabía que eran una de las familias mundialmente famosa por su dinero y por las propiedades que tienen alrededor del mundo. Ese día fui con papá, vi a Seiya, el era tan misterioso, e intrigante."

"Kenji estaba despedido cuando lo conocí" siguió Seiya. "Por los problemas que tenía la empresa antes de que nuestra familia la comprara. Le dije a Kenji en privado que me hablara sobre ella, y bueno, después la invité a salir."

"Papá me lo dijo, el solo estaba preocupado por nosotros, no tenía un trabajo y sabía que tener que mantenernos... pero aun así mi mente solo la ocupaba Seiya, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el." Todos nos ponían una atención completa. "Salí con él cuando lo creí imposible, y bueno... no es algo que se explique, sabía que me había enamorado de él." Concluí.

"Yo siempre supe que cuando Seiya encontrara a su pareja, sería igual de extraña que él," dijo Yaten. "Sin ofender, Serena." dijo rápidamente. "Pero se conocieron y comprometieron en menos de dos semanas."

"Yaten, ¡Eres un descarado! Tu conociste a Mina y en menos de 5 horas ya estaban... bueno, tu sabes." dijo Amy sonrojada. "A mí no me preocupa eso" dijo encogiéndose los hombros. "A Taiki lo conocí en una situación similar. En cuanto lo vi, supe que me casaría con el."

Taiki le apretó la mano que estaba sobre la mesa dulcemente.

Amy y Taiki nos empezaron a contar su historia, era tan linda, Amy y conoció a Taiki cuando él se había mudado a la ciudad y estaba de paso en un cafetería, tuvieron una extraña conversación inicial, pero sabía que como se veían se amaban totalmente.

La historia de Mina y Yaten podría parecerse la más normal ante la situación. Mina le ayudó a Yaten a arreglar su auto cuando este se quedo varado en la carretera, no era algo de lo que Yaten se enorgullézcase, pero no dudaba que ese fue el mejor día de su vida.

Después de la cena, Seiya y yo nos encargamos de lavar los platos. Según los planes, me quedaría a dormir en la casa. Mina había sentido nauseas y estaba vomitando mientras Yaten disfrutaba viendo los síntomas del primer embarazo, claro que Mina no los disfrutaba tanto.

"Gracias" murmuró Seiya cuando me pasaba los trastes para enjugarlos mientras él los enjabonaba. "Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí, por hacerlo todo creíble, tú me has dado más de lo que pudiera imaginar."

"Seiya." suspiré su nombre. "En realidad no sé porque hago todo esto. Yo no sé que esperar de ti, a veces estas caliente, y después tan frío.... pero, me gusta ver a tu familia así de feliz por ti."

"No tienes idea Serena." murmuró Seiya más para el que para mí, pero aún así lo pude escuchar.

"¿Podrías prometer... que tal vez, algún día podrías decirme que te pasa?"

El suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

"Lo prometo... tal vez."

...

"Podemos ver 'Diario de una pasión' amo esa película, me hizo llorar todo el tiempo." sugirió Mina.

Estábamos en una pequeña sección de la casa, era un pequeño cine que tenían. Era exagerado, pero yo no podía hacer nada.

"Oh no, Mina. Suficiente tengo con tus hormonas sobre una montaña rusa, no soportaría ver eso." Dijo Yaten asustado. Mina le envió una mirada asesina. "Oh claro que lo podemos ver si quieres amor." dijo rápido.

Yo no quería ver nada, fue un día muy cansado y la cabeza me caía del cuello. Los parpados por más que quería y luchara contra mi voluntad no podían mantenerse abiertos.

Sentí el cielo cuando dos brazos me alejaron del cielo y me empezaron a cargar.

"Descuida, se lo cansada que estas. A ellos no les importará que escapes de su noche de películas." me dijo Seiya en mi oído, yo solo pude sonreír. Todo se veía tan hermoso.

Subimos hacía el piso central de la casa, sentí como subimos escaleras dos veces más, según sabía, estábamos en el tercer piso de la casa.

El abrió una puerta cuidadosamente, entramos a la habitación yo aún en sus brazos. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y no tenía las fuerzas siquiera para saber donde estaba. Me dejó dulcemente en la enorme y cómoda cama.

Me arropó y quito mis zapatos. No me importaba dormir en jeans, solo quería descansar ya. Sentí como acomodaba mi cabella y se paraba aun lado de la gran cama.

"Ojala no llegues a saberlo nunca Serena. A veces, por el bien de los demás, uno tiene que sacrificarse a guardar secretos."

A este punto, yo no sabía si en realidad el había dicho eso, o había caído en un sueño.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews **

**Adiós!!!**

**Besos a todos los k leen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	10. Oficial

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora.

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Décimo capítulo: Oficial**

_"Casarse sin conocerse es jugarse la felicidad a cara y cruz."  
_Madame Guyard

* * *

-

**Serena POV. **

Desperté con un sonido molesto y ruidoso que se escuchaba a unos centímetros de oído. Me senté sobre la cama y en la oscuridad empecé a buscar el objeto, no tardé mucho, la luz de la pantalla del celular alumbraba sobre la mesa a 5 cm de radio.

Lo tomé y vi la pantalla lentamente.

_'Stephen Martin. 12:30. 8a. Avenida & Rorschach street.'_

Citaba el recordatorio en el celular. No era el mío, por supuesto. Era el de Seiya. Pero... ¿Por qué quería recordar que tenía esa junta a las 3:00 a.m.? No podría creer que a esa hora se despertara.

Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió más, si no fue que la pantalla anunciaba: Junio_, 30_. Era mi cumpleaños.

Kenji e Ikuko sabían que festejar mi cumpleaños no era uno de las cosas que me gusta más hacer. Siempre evitaba las fiestas que querían hacerme mis compañeros, al final solo las hacían, solo querían un motivo por el cual organizarlas, yo nunca iba. De vez en cuando, salía a comer con mis papás y me quedaba el resto del día leyendo o escribiendo. No era muy divertida.

Miré hacía mi alrededor. La habitación era completamente de un hombre. Era de un azul turquesa oscuro con tonos plateados. Había bocinas por todos lados de la habitación. En dos de las paredes laterales, había una llena de discos compactos, la otra estaba llena de libros.

Miré hacía las dos paredes como si un niño mirara su primera juguetería o una tienda de helados. Me quedé totalmente maravillada, aún así la luz era escasa.

Llevé una mano a mi cabeza, tenía un pequeño dolor pulsante. Cuando iba a acostarme otra vez, miré hacía uno de los sillones de cuero negro que había a unos metros de la cama. Sobre él, estaba Seiya dormido tranquilamente, con un pijama gris con azul. Su mano izquierda caía sobre el piso de madera.

No supe por que preferiría la incomodidad de un sillón aun así sea de cuero a la comodidad de una cama. Pero lo recordé, nosotros éramos pareja, por ende, se suponía que debíamos de dormir juntos. Sonreí por el detalle de libertad.

Cuando caí de nuevo en la cama, no pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando ya estaba dormida de nuevo.

...

"Tengo que irme Amy, en serio."

-"Seiya, por favor. Se va a despertar y no te va a encontrar ahí. Eso no es muy dulce, y por Dios... lo de ayer fue tan... romántico. Yo nunca te había visto así Seiya. Te veías tan calmado, tan relajado, como si nada importase y..."

"Esto es importante Amy. Te juro que es muy importante."

"Bien, yo la llevaré a la escuela."

Escuchaba las voces de Amy y Seiya dentro de la habitación, pero aun no sabía si estaba despierta completamente. Estuve segura cuando aun lado de mi sonó mi celular. No quería contestar, así que lo dejé sonar.

Escuché cuando pasos se dirigían hacía mi, y me hice la dormida.

"¿Sería bueno si... contesto?" dijo la voz de Amy dudosa, como no hubo respuesta, supuse que Seiya había asentido.

Odié a Ikuko cuando desde la otra línea escuche: '¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño!'

"Eh, no soy Serena. ¡¿Ella cumple años ahora?!" dijo la voz de Amy contestando.

Ya no pude escuchar lo demás de la conversación, supuse que Ikuko había bajo su tono de voz. Lo demás solo eran monosílabos de Amy.

Después de que la llamada terminara, hubo un silencio sepulcral.

"Te me paras inmediatamente Serena Tsukino." Dijo la voz de Amy con autoridad. Me dio miedo hasta el tuétano.

Dudé en levantarme, lo dude muchísimo, pero no quería a verla aún más enojada.

"¿Buenos días?" saludé dudosa, parecía más pregunta que afirmación.

Por primera vez, vi la habitación mejor y con luz. Amy estaba a centímetros de mi, y Seiya estaba acomodándose su corbata a dos pasos de Amy, los dos viéndome a mí.

"¿Puedo saber por qué no nos dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?" Siguió Amy con su voz dura.

"Hum... Bueno, es que no soy de celebrar mucho mi cumpleaños. Tu sabes, nunca fui muy social y..."

"Ese no es un pretexto Sere." Dijo la voz calmada y dulce de Seiya.

"Ah... bueno, yo...." ¿¡por que tenía que tener una voz tan hipnotizante!? "Lo sé, yo no quería, pero..."

"Bien, bien..." dijo Amy. "Por lo menos me enteré, tu mamá me manda felicitaciones, dice que te hablará después."

"Gracias." murmuré cohibida. "Este... pues, supongo que tengo que ir a la escuela, iré a casa y..."

"¡Oh vamos, Serena! No esperaras que irás a la universidad en tu cumpleaños."

"Yo... claro que si." dije confundida.

"Vamos, faltar el día de tu cumpleaños a la escuela no es ningún delito ni pecado. Vamos, Ya te prestaré ropa yo."

"¿No vas tú a una?" le pregunté a Amy. Supe que tenía un año más que yo.

"Claro que fui a una, un internado en Italia de modas. Cuando termine la escuela superior no fui a Universidad y decidí ir a Italia directamente." Dijo simplemente

"Amor" Dijo Seiya acercándose a mí. "Lamento tener que irme, pero nos veremos después. Lo siento mucho, pero en realidad es importante."

"No te preocupes, tu no sabias nada de esto." Todo parecía tan real.... Seiya sonrió hacía mi, y se acercó rápidamente para darme un tierno beso en los labios antes de salir por la habitación y dejarnos a Amy y a mi solas.

...

"¡NO! ¡TAIKI! ¿Qué no puedes ver? ¡ES UN CONEJITO EN UNA BIBLIOTECA!" Yaten gritaba exasperado.

Me eché a reír junto con Amy y Mina. Convencí a Amy que no saliéramos hoy. Habíamos pasado todo el día comiendo comida chatarra, viendo películas, y ahora estábamos jugando al pictionary.

Era tan cómico ver a Yaten desesperándose por que Taiki no adivina lo que Yaten dibujaba, pero yo no lo culpaba lo que según Yaten era un _'conejito en una biblioteca' _a mí me parecía un tumor con un libro.

Me reí hasta que me dolió el estomago y no podía respirar. Taiki tenía un cojín del sofá como escudo de las amenazas de golpes de Yaten, aunque solo estaba bromeando.

Amy y yo estábamos aplastando a Yaten y Taiki. Habíamos descubierto que las dos nos llevábamos de maravilla aún así fuéramos tan diferentes. Lo podía jurar, amaba a mi nueva familia.

Después a ver pedido sushi, comida china, pizza y comida italiana para comer, decidimos quedarnos a ver otra película pero esta vez en la sala. Estábamos demasiado llenos para bajar a la pequeña sala de cine que tenían abajo.

Miré mi reloj, según Amy Seiya llegaba a estas horas cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

"Sere, tu sabes..." Dijo Amy mientras las dos estábamos escogiendo una película alejada de los demás. "Se van a casar.... sé que no me importa pero... ¿han pensado tener hijos? ¿O no se han cuidado?"

Pude jurar que me iba a atorar con mi propia saliva. Me puse roja totalmente, y los ojos se me abrieron completamente. Nunca había pensado que iba a discutir estas cosas.

"Es que... ya sabes con lo de Mina y Yaten, Michiru estaba tan contenta... yo solo tenía curiosidad."

"Ah...yo, bueno, no hemos pensado en eso aun...Amy, es demasiado temprano y yo estoy atravesando la universidad... y no queremos y am..."

"¿Entonces si se han cuidado?" ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué había tan poco pudor en esta familia?

"Eh..."

"Bien, creo que tendré que esperar a ver un principito o una linda princesita caminando por la casa con un libro en la mano." Sonrió y se levantó de ahí para dejarme a mi toda petrificada.

No lo podía creer. Yo nunca había planeado en hijos. Ni cuando estaba chiquita ni nunca, y pensar en la posibilidad de tener un hijo de Seiya... todo se veía tan.... ¿cerca? No quería pensar en eso. Aunque sabía que era totalmente natural en un matrimonio, sin embargo la idea me puso nerviosa hasta lo inverosímil.

"¡Hey! Seiya llegó." Anunció Yaten mientras se acostaba en un sillón con Mina en su regazo.

"¡Qué bien! No se va a perder de la película." Comentó Amy.

Me levanté de donde Amy me había dejado, y me acerqué a un sillón grande enfrente de donde estaban acostados Mina y Yaten. La idea aun me rondaba por la cabeza.

"Hola a todos." Saludó Seiya cuando entró por la puerta con un portafolio gordo y su traje impecable; se sacó la corbata con un gesto de cansancio y se quitó el saco.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Pregunté con atención.

"Nada bueno para que se gane cualquier mención." Avanzó hacía mi y se acostó conmigo.

Amy puso la película y todos nos concentramos en verla, o eso pensé yo. La película era extranjera. Me reía del acento de vez en cuando.

Al final de media hora, todos estábamos dormidos profundamente. Taiki tenía su rostro recargado en el pecho de Amy; mientras Yaten tenía su cuerpo bajo Mina y descansaba una mano de Yaten en el vientre aún plano de Mina. Se veía hermoso. Sin embargo, yo me sentí sola y fría. Seiya ya no estaba conmigo.

Me levanté con mi cabello desordenado buscando a Seiya al rededor pero no lo encontré. Busqué en las habitación que había sintiéndome una metiche, pero había una necesidad de encontrarlo.

Salí de la casa por la puerta trasera, y me caminé lentamente por el jardín que había, era como un pequeño bosque cuidado y hermoso.

En un pequeño claro que había aun visible de la casa, descansaba un libro, se veía que era muy antiguo, como si estuviese gastado, como si lo habrían leído miles de veces, la portada estaba gastada y era de color vino, sus bordes estaban rotos y quemados.

Me sorprendí muchísimo al encontrar algo así, sobre todo arriba de una roca en su patio trasero.

Volteé el libro para encontrarme con un escrito en otro idioma que no entendí, tenía relieve y era dorado. Supuse que era francés. Siempre me gusto Francia aunque no se la haya dicho a nadie, era un poco predecible.

Abrí el libro, pero me sorprendió aun mas que no tenía muchas páginas. Leí la primera con emoción.

_'Serena, tal vez no te lo pedí como fuese correcto.' _Citaba una página_._

_'¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?' _Decía la segunda. La caligrafía de las dos era fina y elegante, delicada y masculina. No... Seiya... ¿el podría hacer esto?

"Y vamos," dijo una voz dulce tras de mí. "¿Qué dices?" Dijo Seiya sonriendo cuando yo volteé a quedarme de frente junto a él.

"Seiya, ¿hiciste todo esto por mi?" casi balbuceé. "Yo... no tengo palabras, es muy dulce el detalle, gracias."

"Si nos vamos a casar, supongo que necesitas un anillo. Y aquí lo tengo."

Seiya sacó el anillo en el estuche plateado. Era el anillo más hermoso que había visto, y por ende por lo demás costoso. Ese anillo valía más que mi coche dos veces. Era de platino, con un enorme diamante en el centro y pequeños zafiros alrededor del diamante, y aun sin acabar, había pequeños diamantes en los costados de anillo. Era demasiado para mí.

"Dios, Seiya... yo no podría, ese anillo es demasiado."

"Vamos, Serena. Tú me has enseñado cosas que yo no podría imaginar. Esto es lo mínimo que te mereces." El se hincó en su rodilla derecha y dijo volteando hacía mi: "¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? Juro que estaré allí para ti siempre."

¿El...el... él lo decía en serio? No había farsa en su pedida, ¿Él en serio se quería casar conmigo? ¿Ya no era solo un capricho suyo? Juro que podría llorar de la felicidad por eso. Por que para mí ya no lo era.

"Sí" dije simplemente, el se levantó sonriendo y me besó. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, lo sentí sincero. Por primera vez sus besos no querían demostrar algo que no era, sabía que esto era una locura. Pero por lo menos íbamos a empezar bien.

...

Sabía que Seiya aun no me amaba, estaba _segura_ de ello. Seguro me había dicho eso para que no nos lleváramos mal en todo esto. Pero a mí no me importaba todo esto. Por que yo ya había aprendido.

Había dejado de odiar a Seiya, lo había superado y había enfrentado el futuro que teníamos juntos, yo sabía que aun no lo amaba. Todo era tan bizarro. Pero había una necesidad de tenerlo conmigo, quería estar con él.

Pero sabía que aun no estaba enamorada, yo no _podía_ estarlo.

El me volteó a ver con una de sus miradas pícaras. Y siguió caminando hacia adentro de la casa. Era imposible, los cuatro seguían dormidos como si estuviesen sedados. Sonreí al verlos en sus posiciones otra vez.

"Seiya..." dije mientras el entraba a la cocina y tomaba un pedazo de pizza. "Hay algo que me comentó Amy que.... bueno, me dejo pensando."

"Amy" dijo en tono reflexivo. "¿Qué fue esta vez?" él seguía comiéndose su pedazo de pizza.

"Ella dijo algo sobre... _Principitos_ o _Princesitas" _igual que a mí, pero a Seiya con seguridad, se le atoró el pedazo de pizza en la garganta, no podía hablar hasta que con un movimiento brusco se lo trago todo.

"¿Ella hablo de hijos?" dijo cuando recuperó su estado normal.

"Si... fue tan incómodo, por el hecho de que tu y yo..." me sonrojé cuando quise explicarle... "El caso es que también pregunto que si nos cuidábamos, y yo no supe que contestarle..." terminé mirando bajo.

"Serena, Amy puede ser algo entrometida cuando quiere. No le hagas mucho caso." Dijo autoritariamente. "Y respecto a los hijos..." Noté como se le tensaba el cuerpo y se ponía nervioso...

Creo que él también se quedó en blanco como yo, por supuesto que no habíamos hablado de eso. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cual cereal le gustaba más para el desayuno.

"Hey, ¡ustedes dos!" gritó Alice levantándose. "¿Que se creen para dejarnos solos?"

Volteamos a verla de inmediato tras el incómodo silencio que había dejado la conversación inconclusa.

"¿Adivinen qué?" dijo emocionada. "Ya organicé sus despedidas de solteros." anunció dando brinquitos.

Seiya y yo nos volteamos a ver con cara de asustados.

A Amy no se les escapaba una, pensé. Yo no sabía que me esperaba, pero por la reacción de Seiya, supe que no sería algo _divertido_ para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

**Por cierto no fue lindo imaginarse a Sere y a Seiya con un bebe.**

**Tuve que cambiar un poquito el original empezando por el cumpleaños de Sere y tambien cambie la parte en la que hablaba de edwarsitos o edwarsitas ya saben por principitos o princesitas. Sorry no se me ocurrio otra palabra.**

**Espero sus reviews **

**Adiós!!!**

**Besos a todos los k leen aunque no dejen reviews**

**Perdón este iba a subirlo el día del amor y la amistad pero no pude sorry. **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	11. Contradicción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia le pertenece a Michelle J. Beckett

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Undécimo capítulo: Contradicción**

_"Confianza es el sentimiento de poder __**creer**__ a una persona incluso cuando sabemos que __**mentiríamos**__ en su lugar."  
_Henry-Louis Mencken

-

Tomé con un poco de despreocupación el octavo vaso de Tom Collins (1) de la barra recientemente preparado. Llevábamos aproximadamente 3 horas en este bar, y al parecer el alcohol había hecho estragos en mi mente y cuerpo, apenas podía mantenerme de pie. El techo bailaba sobre mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

"Amy, ¡Ven aquí!" Gritó Mina desde el escenario.

Estábamos en un bar de Tokio, esta era mi "Despedida de Soltera" Embriagarme hasta llegar vomitando a casa. No le encontraba sentido al principio, incluso me había negado; nunca le había encontrado el gusto a la bebida, y así fue hasta ahora, cuando Amy me arrastró hacía aquí para despedirme de mi soltería.

Esto había sido lo mejor entre las posibilidades de fiesta que ella me había dado, no me podía negar, entre contratar a strippers vestidos de bibliotecarios, bomberos, policías, y uno vestido de alce. Existía la otra opción que era llevarme a fuera del país de compras, sabía que sería un viaje más especie de tortura para mí. Así que me encontraba en el New Palace de Tokio, ebria y con unas zapatillas intentándome matar.

"¡Hey Serena! ¡Ven tú también! Esto va a ser divertido, puedo jurarlo." Gritó Mina, Amy ya estaba arriba tambaleándose como si se fuera romper.

Sabía porque me llamaba, iba a empezar el karaoke, yo no cantaba bien ni tantito, es más, apestaba cantando. Pero, como estaba ebria, subí al escenario sin dudarlo pero con más problemas de equilibrio de los habituales.

Mina empezó a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción, se veía genial intentado seguirle al ritmo de la canción de Rock DJ, de Robbie Williams, terminó y Amy empezó con su parte, sabía que yo tendría el coro, lindas, se habían compadecido de mi.

**I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
****Cos you're keepin' me up all night. (2)**

-

"Eso… fue, fue… muy… ¡Divertido!" Reía sin parar en la limo. Rose estaba completamente sobria, por supuesto. Estaba embarazada, podía haber sido la conductora designada de la noche, pero querían algo de glamour para esta ocasión y con una limusina exageradamente larga lo conseguían.

"Quizás no fue muy buena idea dejar que Sere tomara tanto Amy, ¡ella ni siquiera tiene la edad suficiente para beber alcohol!" Comentó Mina al escuchar las incoherencias de mis palabras.

"Nada de eso, Mina." Dijo Amy con las palabras apenas en orden. Estaba segura que no era la primera vez que tomaba tanto, aunque la mía si era. Tenía más control y no balbuceaba y se caía cuando intentaba hablar y caminar respectivamente, como era mi caso. "Ella-se-va-a-casar" Pronunció las palabras lentamente como si pudiera haber un error al captarlas.

"Amy" Dijo Mina pausadamente. "Tú _ya_ te casaste y sigues embriagándote como siempre."

"Touché" Dije mientras reía por la cara molesta de Amy.

"Como sea" Comentó esta sin darle importancia. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Oh no, yo no voy a ningún lado ya." Dijo Mina sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Pero Mina! ¡Tú eras la última en caer!" Gritó Amy con la mano en el pecho mostrando indignación.

"Amy, querida… ¿lo recuerdas?" –Dijo Mina. "Estoy em-ba-ra-za-da. Camino, como, respiro, bebo, todo lo hago por dos, van a ser las 3 de la madrugada y solo quiero llegar a dormir."

Amy encogió los hombros con dando entender que se rendía sin luchar. Cruzó los brazos, pero el enojo no le duró mucho, 10 minutos después, seguíamos riéndonos de la cara de un hombre que coqueteaba con Amy cuando ella le dijo que tenía un pezón en cada rodilla y una cicatriz en forma de clítoris en su abdomen.

"Claro que cualquier hombre que estuviera conmigo disfrutaría 3 veces más"

Nunca habría podido imaginarme a Amy diciendo una cosa como esa, pero no tuve que hacerlo, la escuché haciéndolo. Era increíble, pero fue aun mas cuando dijo que esperaba que Taiki no la dejara por una chica así en cualquier circo, yo le rogué a Dios que tal no existiera, sería algo totalmente perturbador.

Me iba a quedar en la casa de los Kou una vez más, me daba pena, Seiya tendría que dormir en el sofá de su cuarto _una vez más._

Amy era una maestra en estas cosas, ¡pudo subir las escaleras sin ayuda! Bah, yo no tuve la misma suerte, con la ayuda de Mina pude llegar a el cuarto de Seiya.

Ella se despidió de mi antes de quitarse las zapatillas y casi correr hacía el cuarto de Yaten donde dormiría esta noche. Abrí la puerta pensando que la habitación estaría vacía, pero ni por tantito fue así.

Seiya estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo, con una laptop en las piernas y unos lentes sobre su nariz. Me volteó a ver mientras cerraba de un golpe la computadora. Había una taza de café en la mesa a su lado. Me miro perspicaz.

"¿Estas ebria?" Preguntó confundido. No era necesaria la respuesta, creo que mi caída lo dijo todo.

Rápido se levanto para ir recogerme y subirme a la cama, me dio el café que estaba tomando y me cubrió con una sábana blanca.

"No creo que sea bueno que sigas saliendo de esa forma con Amy." Dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

"No es su culpa, lo que pasa es que no soporto bien el alcohol." Dije cuando el mareo iba bajando. "Y a ti, ¿Cómo te fue con _ellos_?"

"No puedo decidir a quién le fue peor. Yaten me llevó a un tipo de Burdel para la 'alta sociedad'" Su cara tomó un rostro de dolor. "Fue horrible. Una chica, Rosmerta, era una pelirroja que tenía los músculos y la altura de Yaten, me persiguió hasta el estacionamiento antes de irme."

No pude evitar reírme al imaginármelo huyendo así.

"¿Ellos aun están allí?" Pregunté con la mano en la cabeza.

"Claro que si, después de las 2 Yaten compró una membresía por 5 bailes gratis. Yo le dije que Rose lo mataría. Pero me dijo que ella le tenía confianza, yo solo quería largarme lo más rápido de allí, así que escapé sin decirle nada, con la pelirroja tras de mí."

"Me hubiera gustado ver eso."

"Y a ti, aparte de embriagarte como nunca, ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bueno, creo que tú la pasaste mucho peor, en realidad, me divertí. Nadie se dio cuenta que me faltaba un año para pudiera beber, canté varias canciones en el karaoke, intenté bailar, ah, Amy de pronto se convirtió en una fenómeno con cuatro pezones."

"Bueno, yo quiero saber eso."

"No, no quieres." Reí.

De pronto, los dos nos quedamos callados, yo con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la cabeza, mientras Seiya se quedó mirando hacía el techo.

"Bombón, -me llamo cariñosamente- ¿nunca pensaste que llegaríamos a este punto?" Volteé a verlo confundida. "Cuando yo dejaría de ser el patán que conociste, y tal vez podrías considerarme como tu amigo."

"No" Susurré pensando en eso. Sabía que mis pensamientos iban hacía la misma dirección que los de +el. "O algo más."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Nos vamos a casar, cierto?" No esperé a que contestara. "Vamos a vivir lo que queda de nuestras vidas juntos, compartir pensamientos, costumbres, vamos a..."

"Yo no podría pedir eso." Dijo sereno. Y de alguna manera, me molestó.

"Entonces ¿para qué, Seiya? ¿¡Por qué demonios haces esto!? ¿Cual tu maldito objetivo?"

"No es eso" Dijo sin exaltarse. "Sé que vamos a casarnos, pero jamás lo haría por lo que estas pensando, yo solo... tengo mis motivos para hacer todo esto, y quisiera pedirte perdón por involucrarte en todo esto."

"¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?" Solté sin poder ocultar mi enojo.

"Bombón..."

Me levanté de golpe sin saber porque aun seguía tan enojada, no tenía sentido, para nada, no me podía comprender y me molestaba. Quise salir de allí, pero no tenía a donde ir.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó poniendo su dedo índice y pulgar sobre el puente de su nariz.

"No lo sé, al baño, yo creo."

Me sorprendió que le diera tanta importancia, pero me sorprendió mas lo que hizo después.

Caminó hacía donde estaba parada, suspiró muy fuerte sobre mi frente, antes de tomar mi barbilla con su mano y levantar mi cabeza hacía el. Vi que aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, yo ni siquiera podía moverme, estaba sumamente concentrada en sus ojos cerrados.

Lentamente, acercó su rostro hacía el mío y fue la primera vez que tuve un beso _de verdad_. Era lento y dulce, y los dos sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, no juntar labios con labios, era lo que se sentíamos en ese instante, independientemente de lo que habíamos hablado antes. El siguió besando dulcemente sin profundizar el beso, con su mano derecha en mi cabello mientras la otra bajaba a mi espalda baja, mientras subía acariciándola toda.

De pronto, nos vimos fundidos en un beso de que yo no había experimentado jamás. Nuestras lenguas se movían juntas en ambas bocas, el bajo su mano izquierda hasta mi pantorrilla y mientras la subía al nivel de nuestras caderas.

Volví a besarlo antes de que se fuera, y el no se negó, volvió a tomar mis labios con la misma furia y pasión mientras nuestras caderas hacían fricción por el movimiento.

"No era tan difícil, Seiya. ¿Qué es lo malo en todo esto?" logré articular con la respiración cortada, el respiraba con dificultad.

"No quiero que lleguemos a...."

"¿a enamorarnos?" Dije asustada.

"Sí, precisamente a eso. No quiero verte sufrir después."

"¿¡Pero por qué!? Maldición, Seiya. No te entiendo." Suspire cuando aun estábamos a centímetros de tocarnos. Mi cuerpo estaba entre el de Seiya y la pared de su cuarto.

"No me entiendas, no te pido eso. No_ quiero _que lo hagas."

"Tú me lo prometiste... tu dijiste que..."

"Yo sé lo dije, _tal vez _no fue una afirmación."

"Pero..."

"Serena, ¿no puedes comprender que es mejor que no sepas nada? ¿Por qué diablos te empeñas a querer saber cosas que no son buenas?"

"¡Porqué quiero ayudarte! Yo no tengo la culpa que nunca confiaste en nadie, quiero saber qué te pasa para poder saber qué hacer. ¡Tú eres el que debe comprender a ser humilde y a aceptar cosas de los demás!" Grité cuando nos separamos.

"Cálmate" Me dijo cuando tomo mi cabeza y la acerco a su pecho.

"No puedes impedir que te quiera, Edward. No tienes el poder para evitar esos sentimientos en mi."

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba.

"Pero, ¿Cómo podrías quererme? Te traté como si fueras una cosa, bombón, te _cambié_ por un trabajo. ¿Cómo alguien podría querer a una persona así?"

"Debiste escoger a una chica normal, Seiya."

"Pero te escogí a ti, y no me arrepiento."

"¿Por qué?, ¿Empiezas a quererme?" Bromeé.

"Sí" Admitió avergonzado con su risa torcida.

Esa noche el no durmió en el sofá, quería hacerlo, pero se me hacía algo ridículo, quiero decir, íbamos a casarnos. Gruñó un poco antes de ir a su armario para ponerse la camisa de la pijama y volver a acostarse al lado derecho de la cama, muy junto a mí.

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, gracias a Dios, despertamos con el sonido del grito de Mina por la casa.

"¡Era la despedida de soltero de Seiya, Yaten, no la tuya!" Seiya y yo reímos al unísono.

"Ahí está tu confianza, Yaten" Bromeó Seiya antes de ponerse la sábana en la cabeza otra vez.

-

Sabía que Amy me secuestraría de nuevo hoy, ayer me había comentado que iríamos por el vestido de novia. La idea me gustaba y me aterrorizaba, y no sabía que sentimiento tenía más ventaja sobre mí. Michiru y Haruka iban a llegar de su viaje en dos días, Amy había prometido que ya tendría todo listo. Michiru quería seria parte de todo, sabía que ellas tres un gusto increíble, o era mi excusa para no involucrarme en los preparativos, simplemente me mareaban.

"Es la tercera tienda, Amy. Ya déjalo."

"¿Cómo que _'ya déjalo'_?" Me volteó a ver enfadada. "¡Es tu vestido de novia!"

"Lo sé, pero... ¿Michiru no se caso con uno? Podría pedírselo, sería un honor para mí..." No sabía que reacción iba a tener, pero _reírse_, era la última que hubiera esperado.

"Mamá no tuvo vestido de novia. Papá y mamá se casaron a escondidas. El padre de mi papá era un fanático del catolicismo, él quería que papá se casara con una chica que trabajaba en la iglesia con él, la muchacha esta era tan aburrida, -lo sé porque mamá así lo contó- decía que apenas hablaba, solo se concentraba en Dios, yo creo que por eso el abuelo la quería para esposa de mi papá." Sonrió hacía mi. "Papá le dijo al abuelo que no la quería, que estaba enamorado de otra chica. Pero, el caso es que mamá estaba comprometida con un idiota del pueblo. Él la maltrataba y la golpeaba, mi mamá no sabía que papá se moría por ella."

Dios, ¿Qué todos los Kou tenían que tener una historia de amor sorprendentemente increíble? Me quedé mirándola en espera que siguiera la historia.

"El abuelo, decía que su hijo nunca se casaría con alguien que le había entregado su cuerpo a alguien más, y que aparte no era parte de la iglesia. Pero eso a papá poco le importaba, él la quería de sobre manera. Pero, cuando el prometido de mamá la golpeó hasta casi matarla, papá la atendió con sus apenas conocimientos en la medicina. No era médico, pero hizo lo que pudo con lo que sabía. Pero, mamá estaba embarazada en ese tiempo, papá juró que iba a criar al bebé como si fuera de él. Pero, con lo malherida que estaba mamá, perdió al bebé, y ahí se enamoraron. Bueno, mamá de él, porque papá ya la quería contra todo."

"¡Wow!" Fue lo único que pude exclamar.

"Pero, como el idiota de su ex-prometido aún la buscaba y la acosaba, y el abuelo negaba a su hijo, decidieron casarse a escondidas y huir de ese pueblo. Así papa se convirtió en un empresario después de trabajar de conserje en una industria de textiles, después fue cambiando de empresas hasta llegar a lo que es hoy." Suspiró.

Ese día no pudimos encontrar el vestido, incluso las tres no estábamos conformes con ninguno, eran demasiado extravagantes. Sabía que yo quería algo simple y lindo, todo el asunto ya estaba pasando de negación a aceptación. Pero aún así, tenemos las invitaciones, los adornos de la ceremonia y la recepción, el pastel, los vestidos de Mina y Amy de damas, aunque aún faltaba el de Molly.

Por que las dos semanas que faltaban para la boda, se me iban resumiendo a cenizas con cada paso que dábamos hacía allá.

* * *

**(1)** Tom Collins es una bebida preparada con ginebra, jugo de limón, azucar & soda.

**(2)** Yo no quiero Rock DJ  
pero estás haciéndome sentir tan bien  
¿Cuándo va a parar, DJ?  
Por que estas teniéndome arriba toda la noche.

* * *

Hola Chicas ¿Que les parecio el capi'

Por fin Seiya comienza a decirle bombon.

Ademas que les parecio la historia de H&M Apuesto a que nadie esperaba algo como eso

Y ni que decir de la "confianza" de Yaten y Mina

Igual que ustedes no me acostumbro del todo a una Amy fanatica de las compras, pero amo el personaje

* * *

Por cierto me dejan su opinion???

Espero sus Reviews

Hasta el proximo

Serena Princesita Hale


	12. Hogar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia le pertenece a Michelle J. Beckett. Una genial escritora.

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**Decimosegundo capítulo: Hogar.**

"_Dime y olvidaré, muéstrame y podría recordar, involúcrame y entenderé."  
_Proverbio Chino.

-

"Michiru dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti."

Este era uno de los únicos momentos de paz de que habíamos tenido en toda la semana. Amy se comportaba como una neurótica por los preparativos de la boda, era como un terremoto que le decías algo y ni siquiera te escuchaba. Ahora, las únicas palabras que le interesaban oír, eran: arreglos, lazos, anillos, y sobre todo: Serena, Seiya, boda. En una misma oración.

Junto con Mina, una pequeña ayuda mía, de Ikuko, y hasta de Molly, Alice se había encargado de tener listo todo, salvo un ligero detalle: mi vestido. Eran de esas ocasiones locas que el destino no te quiere dejar en paz, ¡quería respirar! Apenas llegaba de la universidad y Amy me estaba esperando con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, y unas esposas en las manos. No, no estoy bromeando. Ella _sí _hizo eso.

"¿Una sorpresa?" Levanté la mirada de mi libro.

"Sí, pero no me dijo que era." Amy caminaba por la habitación hablando por teléfono apenas poniéndome atención a mí, como les decía, ver a Amy hacer eso, era la cosa más tranquila que había visto desde hace una semana. "¡Te estoy diciendo que necesito una nueva colección de vestidos! No, no me importa si no están hechos, los ne-ce-sito."

"¿Cuándo van a volver?" Pero era imposible que Amy me respondiera, salió de la habitación a seguir gritándole a su celular.

"¿Por qué Amy esta maldiciendo sin razón en el pasillo?" Preguntó otra voz que entró a la habitación, la voz aterciopelada que me hizo voltear la cabeza, y otra cosa que hacía mi cuerpo funcionar.

"Solo está desesperada porque aun no encuentra el vestido."

"¿Es muy importante?" Dijo sin ganas, se veía pálido y ojeroso.

"Bueno, yo creo que sí. A no ser que quieras que entre en ropa interior a la ceremonia." Repliqué con un poco de sarcasmo en mi tono de voz.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que esto sería mucho más práctico, pero no estoy seguro que tus padres lo aprueben. Y hablando de tus padres." Suspiró con cansancio. "Tu padre me dio un mensaje para ti hoy: _Dile a mi hija que no tiene que hacer esto por nosotros, la queremos feliz y lejos de ti, idiota_. Después se fue tirándome unos papeles. Creí que eran su renuncia, pero no."

"Puedes… decirle que soy feliz." Dije con la mirada gacha. De un momento al otro, se me habían olvidado las condiciones las que nos habían llevado a este punto. "¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunté ante su aspecto.

"Es solo cansancio." Miré su frente sudada, agarré un pañuelo y lo puse en su frente limpiando su sudor. Le quité la corbata, y le desabroché la camisa azul que traía puesta. "Hoy fue un día duro. Pero te tengo noticias, por eso fue un día duro" Con el pañuelo en la cara, estaba a casi horcajadas de él. El metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó unas llaves. "Esto es para ti." Me las entregó

"¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?" Insistí sin notar las llaves que me estaba dando, las tomé sin cuidado.

"Bombón, te acabo de regalar unas llaves, ¿no te da curiosidad que es lo que abren?"

"Oh, ah sí. Hum…"

"Eres increíble. Ven, te lo mostraré." Me levantó con una mano.

"Seiya, si es un auto, te lo juro se que tú tienes un Vanquish pero en serio, me gusta mi auto, y…"

"No es un auto."

Bajamos por las escaleras sin decir nada mas, Seiya aun tenía la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad de su pecho.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Se escuchó una voz en el piso de debajo de la casa. "¿Por qué no me avisaban que hoy llegaban? ¡Mamá, que es lo que tienes allí! ¡Oh-por-Dios!" Chilló Amy.

Haruka y Michiru estaban en la sala de la casa con maletas a su alrededor y en las manos de Michiru una enorme caja blanca con un listón dorado.

"Yo también te extrañé Amy." Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

Michiru dejó la enorme caja que tenía en las manos tras el sillón y bajamos a saludarlos.

"Tenías que ver la ropa de bebé Mina." Empezó Michiru. "Era tan hermosa, compré… bueno, sobregiré como una docena de tarjetas de crédito, como no sabemos qué sexo tiene el bebe, bueno, decidimos comprar de los dos."

"¡Tenías que verla Yaten!" Dijo Haruka. "¡Ni veía la ropa, solo la compraba! Dios, Michiru, ni con tus propios hijos te pusiste así."

Mina y Yaten se abrazaron agradecidos, yo no podía dejar de ver la escena sin amar a esa familia. Toda mi vida deseé tener hermanos.

"Pronto se sabrá, mamá" Dijo Yaten acercándose a ella. "Mina y yo fuimos hoy al médico. Va a empezar el segundo trimestre, dijo algo de que sería como al quinto mes para estar seguros, no recuerdo, estaba demasiado ocupado en entenderle a lo que la pantalla mostraba. Pero ¿sabes? Yo no le veo diferencia, sigue igual de delgada"

"¿Para qué me quieres obesa?" Replicó Mina.

"No me importa si estas delgada o obesa, Mina. Quiero que el bebe crezca, te juro que si podría tenerlo yo, lo haría."

"No sabes lo que dices, Yaten" Dijo Michiru recogiéndose el cabello.

"¿Sabes que estaba pensando, Seiya?" Habló Amy por primera vez.

"¿Cómo torturar a las chicas del centro comercial? Creo que ya tienen suficiente Amy, la última vez, tres chicas renunciaron porque casi les arrancas la cabeza."

"¡Mira mamá! Tienes un hijo comediante!" Dijo sarcásticamente. "Pero no." Habló con un tono más sombrío. "Estaba pensando en el motivo, de porque Serena y tu insistieron en casarse _tan _rápido." Sonrió maliciosamente hacía nosotros. "Sé que tu siempre fuiste extraño pero… ¿Por qué la prisa?

"¿Qué insinúas, Amy?" Seiya tomó mi cadera con su brazo izquierdo.

"Yo solo estaba pensando que… quizá, bueno… ¡no están escondiendo un nuevo miembro de la familia!" Soltó sonriendo. A mí se me subió la mitad de la sangre a la cara, y Seiya carraspeó incómodo.

"¿Sí? ¿Seiya es cierto?" Dijo emocionada Michiru. "¡Oh! ¿Ves Haruka? ¡Te dije que era bueno comprar tanta ropita! Podríamos tener una niña y un niño, sabía que era buena idea."

Seiya casi asesinó a Amy con la mirada.

"Mamá, mi bombón no está embarazada." Dijo pausadamente. "Amy solo está loca y le divierte inventar cosas."

"Oh bueno" bajó la cabeza, para después subirla alegremente como niña chiquita. "No está embarazada, _aún_." Dijo la última palabra con los ojos casi saltones. "Lo que me recuerda, Haruka, ¿Podrías llevarte a tus hijos lejos?"

"¿Pero porque?" Soltó Yaten casi enfadado.

"Porque yo los parí, lo crié, los alimenté, los limpié cuando estaban pequeños, ahora quiero que se _salgan _de mi casa… _ahora_. Y Taiki, yo parí a tu esposa, para ti también va eso." No faltaba más, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya y Haruka ya estaban huyendo por la puerta antes de que Michiru terminara de pronunciar la oración.

"Tu si eres poderosa, Michiru" Dijo Mina.

"Cuando crías unos pequeños monstruos, debes aprender a ser un poco como ellos. ¿Nunca te dije que Yaten le enterró un tenedor en el hombro a Seiya?"

"No, ¿Por qué no me extraña eso de Yaten?"

"Bien, todo esto es por un motivo. Y ese motivo es porque pensé que sería mejor…"

"¡No mamá! El divorcio no es nada bueno mamá, ¡Se que hay una solución! ¡Yo fui la tumbó el cuadro que te dio Neheremia!"

"Amy, cariño, no me voy a divorciar de tu papá, deja de decir tonterías y permíteme terminar. Ah, y vas a ver lo de ese cuadro, tuve que mentir diciendo que lucía hermoso en la sala. En fin" Fue hacía el sillón y tomó la enorme caja blanca.

"Serena, Mina me dijo que seguían sin conseguir el vestido. Entonces, aquí está"

Me entregó la caja, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, tomé el listón dorado y lo quité sin intentar romper nada. Se veía demasiado delicado.

Ella tenía razón, había encontrado mi vestido, sabía que no podía calificarlo, porque nunca tuve muy experiencia en la materia. Yo solamente sabía que era hermoso, y al parecer, Mina y Amy pensaban lo mismo, ya que exclamaron unos "Awwwww" al mismo tiempo tiernamente. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si las palabras o cualquier tipo de expresión no se me hubieran atorado en la garganta, en vestido era simplemente hermoso, sabía que no podía describirlo, no se_ podía_ describirlo. Aun así, sabía que podía hacer un poco de trabajo no muy detallista. El vestido era muy simple, era del color blanco strappless, con toda la parte de arriba con pequeños relieves en la tela. En la parte de abajo caían holanes de telas hasta mis pies. Era hermoso y sencillo.

"A mí me hubiera gustado usar un vestido como este, pero… no podría cambiar nada de mi historia con su papá. Sé que nuestra boda fue algo… inusual, pero para mí fue perfecta." Dijo Michiru, yo estaba demasiado maravillada para poder hablar.

"Mu-muchas gracias, Michiru" Apenas pude decir. Juraría que de mi boca no podía salir otra cosa. Y la abracé antes de mojar su blusa un poco con mis lágrimas.

"Esto es por todos amor, me has dado a Seiya de nuevo. Estaba esperando por esto desde hace años."

Volteé a ver a Amy y a Mina con mi vestido sobre mis manos. Sus sonrisas y lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas me aseguraban que así era.

Y me sentí orgullosa.

-

"Oh Dios, mi dulce bombón. No me hagas esto, tu no por favor." Me rogó Seiya.

"No es que no quiera, es que tu familia me hizo jurar con pacto de sangre que no te dejaría ver el vestido. A parte, _no puedo_ mostrártelo." Volteé a verlo, pero tuve que voltear de nuevo inmediatamente. Seiya solo traía los bóxers, y por lo que veía no por mucho sería así. "E-e-ellas tomaron el vestido y lo escondieron hasta no sé cuándo."

"¿Es por lo de la mala suerte?" Gritó con la ducha prendida. Escuchaba como caían las gotas de agua a metros de mi.

"No, estoy segura que no. Tu familia no es así. Pasa que quieren que sea una sorpresa para ti."

"Oh" murmuró simplemente. "Eso es razonable. Estoy seguro que así será. Amy ayer me secuestró a mí. Yo tengo mi traje listo. ¿Mamá se veía feliz, cierto?" Preguntó cambiando de actitud.

"No sé si es así habitualmente, Seiya. Pero ella estaba llorando de felicidad, literalmente."

"Ese era el plan" Murmuró como si hubiese pensado en voz alta.

"¿Hum?" Musité cuando sentí un peso en mi bolso trasero de los pantalones de mezclilla. Me levanté y descubrí las llaves que me había dado Seiya antes de que sus padres llegaran. "Oye Seiya… ¿recuerdas las llaves que me diste? ¿Para qué son?"

"Son mi regalo. Quisiera pedirte perdón." Dijo cuando salía de la ducha con una toalla sobre su cadera. "Quisiera pedirte perdón por cómo te traté al principio, yo… solo no sabía cómo hacer las cosas."

"Creo que solo hubieses dicho hola y no 'te quiero para mí ya' con el tiempo…"

"Eso es lo que me atormenta, yo… lamento otra vez haberlo hecho en esa manera. Fue estúpido, pero estaba un poco desesperado."

"Seiya, estoy harta de no saber qué te pasa. Quiero ayudarte, solo si me dejaras, estoy segura de que…"

"Serena, ya elegí lo que va a pasar. Y por eso es todo esto."

"¡¿Esto?!" Casi grité. "¡Seiya, yo no sé qué es _esto_! Me estoy casando contigo, tiré por la ventana todo mi futuro para que no le maldijeras la vida a mi padre, si en serio lo lamentaras un poco, me dirías lo que es _esto_."

"_Esto_ es una llave." Sonrió para mí, cambiando de tema. Y ni me di cuenta cuando se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera polo blanca. "Te mostraré que abre, es mi sorpresa."

-

Estaba de mal humor. No podía evitarlo, estaba de mal humor. Me molestaba saber a medias todo esto, lo que _yo_ estaba haciendo. Me molestaba no saber que hacía, a donde iba y lo que pasaría.

Ahora íbamos hacía 'mi regalo', no sabía por qué nos movíamos tan lento.

"¿Quieres contarme algo de ti que no sepa?" Preguntó cuando nos acercábamos a una verja dorada de unos suburbios más sencillos, apenas en a una salida de la casa de Haruka y Michiru eran como 15 o 2O minutos.

"Eso si es normal, que el novio le pregunta a su novia por ella, una semana antes de que se casen. Es más creo que lo vi en un melodrama de televisión".

"Quizás de allí saqué la idea." Volteé a verlo con una mirada asesina, el seguía sonriendo cuando adentrábamos en el lugar.

Miré la excentricidad de las casas. No eran iguales como casi todos los fraccionamientos en esta parte de la ciudad, eran lujosos y exagerados. Pero estas casas tenían una personalidad cada una. Todas eran grandes, pero no enormes como la casa de Haruka y Michiru. Se veía un vecindario tranquilo.

Después de pasar como 3 calles y dar vuelta en otra, aparcamos en una casa beige con una gran ventanal y una puerta de madera tratada, era de dos pisos, con otra habitación dando hacía el jardín con una verja de ladrillos rojos y mezcla blanca.

Hasta que me bajé lentamente del auto y pude leer un pequeño letrero en la puerta 'vendido' no capté que ese era mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

Este capi se me hizo super tierno.

Me imagine cada situación y la desesperación de Amy por no encontrar el vestido perfecto

Me reí muchísimo solo de imaginar la forma en que Michiru prácticamente corrió a todos y cada uno de los hombres de su casa.

Además de que solo me imagine a los chicos huyendo.

Por cierto chicas planeo si no hay inconveniente, el publicar un capi por semana para ir al ritmo de la historia original.

Por cierto me dejan un review con su opinión.

Besos a todas (os)

Hasta la próxima semana

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	13. Audible para nosotros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia le pertenece a Michelle J. Beckett. Una genial escritora.

* * *

**El Finαl es el Principio**

**Decimotercero Capítulo: Audible para nosotros.**

_"Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal."_

Friedich Nietzsche

**-**

Estaba segura de unas pocas cosas en mi vida, una: era pésima describiendo cosas. Es decir, el momento no me dejaba hablar mi pensar. _"¿Te gusto?" Yo hum... _patético.

Creí, puedo hacerlo. No había nada en la casa, una pequeña chimenea, entrabas a la casa y a la izquierda estaba un grande espacio donde estaba la chimenea, que era la sala, adelante estaba la cocina, hacía la derecha de la entrada había otra pequeña sala o un pequeño lugar para que estuviera la sala y un corredor a la derecha donde se iban hacía las habitaciones.

"Pensé que seguramente querías un lugar donde vivir por mientras." Casi susurró mirándome. "No es que no tomara en cuenta tus opiniones, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, Amy me dijo que quizás no te gustaran las sorpresas, quiero decir... yo solo pretendía que si..."

"Seiya, deja de justificarte por comprarme una casa." Sonrió hacía mi.

Fui hasta él, y lentamente coloqué mis brazos sobre su cintura, como si fuese algo que se rompería con la mínima fuerza o el mínimo esfuerzo, con todo lo que pude, lo abracé. Y aunque hubo besos, creo que este fue el gesto más verdadero. Audible entre nosotros. El colocó lentamente sus brazos sobre mi espalda.

"Mira, por aquí podríamos poner unos cuantos muebles" Decía Seiya, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Estaba cómoda donde estaba.

"Si, sería lindo." Aun mis brazos estaban sobre él, me sentía tan bien en ese lugar. Era como cuando era pequeña y solía tirarme en el pasto y no hacer nada más. Apenas podía escuchar algo que irrumpiera mi sueño. Podía oler su aroma masculino impregnado en su camisa.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me aparte de él.

"¿Por qué decías _por mientras_?"

"Oh, lo siento. No sabía que en realidad estabas poniéndome atención. Solo lo decía por si no te gustaba, después podríamos comprar otra."

"¿Comprar otra? Dios mío, no quiero saber cuánto dinero tienes. Pero no creo que sea suficiente. En esta casa podríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas sin aburrirnos."

"Si." Habló cambiando la expresión en su rostro. "Puedes estar segura de eso." Juró.

-

Estaba en clases, en esta etapa, los días en los que era sotera se me hacían eternos. Como si hubiesen sido hace años. Pero solo había pasado más de un mes. Observaba la ventana con los ojos perdidos. La clase se me hacía inservible, ahora, tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, por ejemplo. Que me casaba el domingo. Punto importante.

"Hola serena" Dijo una voz chillona al lado de mi. Volteé sin inmutarme hacía la voz.

"Ah, hola Raye. ¿Me hablas de nuevo?"

Hace 3 meses aproximadamente, Raye y el tarado de Nicholas habían terminado, en ese entonces, ellos eran una linda y lunática pareja. Raye no me caía muy bien, y menos el idiota de Nicholas, eran por lo demás superficiales. Raye inventó que yo había besado a Nicholas y por eso habían terminado. Por supuesto, todo mundo le creyó, hubo un par de veces que me llamaron 'zorra' o perra'. No me importó.

"Si bueno, creo que eh sido dura y me eh sobre limitado." Alcé las cejas en tono perspicaz.

"¿Vas a pedirme perdón después de 3 meses?"

"En realidad quería apoyarte por lo que estás pasando." Dijo con un leve tono de falsedad en la voz. No sé a qué se refería, pero podía notar que disfrutaba mucho de ello. "Nadie te culpa de lo pasó, y quiero que sepas que tienes todo el apoyo de mi madre y mío."

"Hum... bueno, es muy amable de su parte pero, ¿me podrías explicar exactamente por lo que estoy pasado?"

"No te sientas sola Serena. Sabes que aunque hemos tenido diferencias nuestras familias siempre han sido amigas, y cuando tu madre le dijo a mi abuelo que te casarías el domingo." Habló quisquillosa. En realidad, era más probable que quisiera sacarme información para después divulgarla por la universidad que quisiera apoyarme. "Debe ser duro para tu edad estar atravesando por esto."

"¿Duro? Er... no, para nada."

"Vamos Serena, un embarazo a los 19 años no es nada fácil para nadie, y peor que te tengas que casar a fuerzas con el padre." Rió con desdén y venganza.

"Oh por Dios. Raye, ¿Quién demonios te dijo que yo estaba embarazada?" Casi solté.

"¿Ves?" Dijo triunfante. "Oh, bueno... nadie nos los dijo. Pero es fácil sacar conclusiones, nadie lo conoce y casarte tan rápido. Repito, tienes todo mi apoyo."

"¡Yo no estoy embarazada!" Grité, haciendo que un radio de 2 alumnos me voltearan a ver. "Me voy a casar porque lo amo, y de hecho, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a la persona más cotillera de la universidad."

Me volteé sin volver a hacerle caso, estaba segura que de igual manera le diría a toda la escuela que yo estaba embarazada. Ya me las pagaría Ikuko, contarle algo al abuelo de Raye era como venderle tu alma al diablo.

Me topé con Molly cuando iba hacía la cafetería.

"¿Ya lo escuchaste, verdad?" Le pregunté convencida.

"Si, pero sabes que te creo y sé que no es cierto. Bueno, y por qué lo dice Raye."

"Si, ya lo veía venir."

"En realidad, nadie sabía lo de tu boda hasta ahora, fue como un shock completo. Nos moriremos por saber quién es el afortunado."

"Bueno, ya lo conocerás. Es más, creo que hoy vendrá."

"¿Ensayo de bodas?" Preguntó coqueta.

"Oh, no. En realidad vamos a ir a comer a un lugar a fueras de la ciudad, no creo que sea nada elegante, porque no traje la ropa adecuada. Si te quedas conmigo, quizás lo veas."

"¡Yupi!" Grito haciendo que ambas riéramos. Después, empezamos a comer en silencio.

-

Miré hacía los dos lados de la calle por octava vez 1 minuto. Se suponía que Seiya tenía que estar aquí hace 2O minutos. Y él nunca era impuntual. Estaba segura que le había pasado algo. No era posible.

"Creo que se lo hizo tarde, Serena." Dijo Molly. No pude ni siquiera contestarle, sabía que se le había hecho tarde, lo sabía hace 2O minutos. "Lo siento, Serena. Pero me tengo que ir, supongo que lo veré en la boda. Me lo saludas."

Y despidiéndose, se metió dentro de su carro y se perdió en la carretera.

Estaba nerviosa, no entendía y no tenía carro para irme a buscarlo. Me senté en la acera del estacionamiento, puse mis manos para retener mi cara & esperé. Cuando pasó 15 minutos más, una Jeep de montaña llego al estacionamiento, me levanté rápido, el conductor parecía que se lo llevaba el diablo.

Se estacionó con un fuerte chillido de llantas al doblar en su lugar. De él más de lo que me esperaría, bajó Yaten sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Seguramente era algo normal en su vida.

"Hey, Serena, lo siento mucho." Gritó casi desesperado Yaten cuando salió de la Jeep. "Seiya no pudo venir, & hace como 10 minutos me llamó para que viniera por ti."

"Oh, no importa, igual... no llevo aquí mucho." Mentí antes de sonreírle.

"Sí, claro, mentirosa. Ven, te subiré a la camioneta." Me agarró de la cadera & me alzo para poder subirme al monstruo que tenía por auto. Era tan cómico, y tan... Yaten.

"¿Sabes por qué no pudo venir él?" Pregunté cuando salíamos de la universidad y entrábamos al free way(1) de la ciudad.

"Hum, la verdad, no sé, pero lo que me dijo fue: ¿Podrías ir a recoger a Serena a la universidad? Estoy muy ocupado en la oficina, si quieres mi opinión, es una gran y gorda mentira." Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía música en el estéreo. "Lo sé porque, aparte de que siempre supe conocer las mentiras de Seiya, bueno casi todas, siempre se me escapan unas, como te decía, aparte de eso, papá dijo que no había nada de trabajo, y podría tomarse otras vacaciones." Terminó cuando empezó una canción de Snoop D.

Me concentré en la ventana, ¿por qué mentiría Seiya? y, más importante, ¿Donde estaba que tendría que mentir?

"¿El estará allá? Yaten, ¿vamos a comer?"

"Sí, mamá eligió un restaurante delicioso de comida italiana, ya sabrás porque, Seiya me dijo: allá nos veremos. Yo quería pedirle un helado antes de que me colgara tan brutalmente. Pero no, el cuelga sin antes preguntar si a uno se le antojan helados..." Siguió hablando Yaten, pero yo ya no le ponía atención.

Se me ocurrían tantas cosas estúpidas que no quería pensar, ¿qué era la maldita cosa que escondía? ¿y por que la ocultaba como si fuera la receta secreta de la kangreburguer? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué tenía? No sabía, y eso me quitaba el sueño y la tranquilidad.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Debería de estar soñando y pensando en mi boda, pero no, claro que no, estoy quebrándome la cabeza que es lo que pasa por la de Seiya. Y vamos, eso no era nada normal.

"Yaten... ¿tu... no sabrías donde estaba Seiya sino estaba en su trabajo?" Edward carraspeó cómicamente.

"Te confesaré algo, Seiya siempre ha sido raro." Volteó a verme con una ceja alzada. "Bueno, si estás por casarte con él, ya deberías saberlo." Sonrió. "Sé que él estaba mintiendo, y la verdad, no sé donde estará."

"Bueno, ya lo veremos allá" Yaten sonrió para mi

-

Pero Seiya no apareció.

"Me apena mucho esto Serena" Me dijo Michiru cuando llevábamos 2O minutos en el lugar esperándolo. "Pero creo que empezaremos a comer sin él. No sé lo que suceda, pero, bueno... ya lo veremos."

"No hay problema" Pero yo quería irme de allí. Quería correr y decir que estaba enferma o cansada. Era verdad, estaba tan cansada de no saber lo que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, resistí. Tomé asiento y no hablé en toda la tarde.

Comí lentamente viendo el plato sobre mí, haciendo con los chicharos nubes y con las zanahorias soles. O no estaba segura si era al revés. Michiru y Haruka platicaban con Kenji e Ikuko, podía distinguir algunas palabras de su conversación, y volteé cuando me cayó un pedazo de papa en la cabeza, después de que a Yaten no le pareciera gracioso por mi falta de enojo por la acción, volví a posar mi concentración en los soles y las nubes de comida.

Después de terminar, Kenji e Ikuko dijeron que me veían en casa. Les sonreí y les dije que era probable que llegara tarde.

"¿Vienes a casa?" Preguntó Amy con el mismo ánimo de siempre. "No es que te quiera molestar con más detalles sobre la boda, no, en serio." Añadió cuando alcé las cejas en tono perspicaz. "Ya lo tengo todo cubierto. Ya envié las invitaciones, ya mandé que limpiaran la casa, tengo listo todos los banquetes, ya mandé a hacer el pastel..."

"¿No sabes si Seiya está allá?"

"¿En casa?" Asentí. "Er... no, pero le hablé a la secretaria de la compañía & me dijo que había salido hace mucho. Quizás si."

"Me conformo con eso."

Y subí sin ánimo a su auto. No presté atención en el camino, pero desperté cuando llegamos a su casa, tan grande y hermosa como siempre.

"¡Seiya!" Gritó Amy "¡Seiya!" Repitió. "¿Estás?" Pero no hubo respuesta.

"Déjalo. Iré a ver si está en su habitación." Amy asintió sonriendo hacía mi, mientras iba con Taiki a sentarse frente al televisor que él y Yaten acaban de prender.

_...All my little plans and schemes, lost like some forgotten dreams, seems that all I really was doing, was waiting for you.(2)_

Se escuchaba la melodía simple tras la puerta de su habitación, _...It's real love, real love, real love. No need to be alone. (3)_ Y abrí la puerta, y cierto, allí estaba Seiya. Recostado en su cama, parecía dormido, tan calmado y tranquilo, respirando normalmente. Sonreí y verlo así, a él, seguro fue como si se me regresara el alma al cuerpo.

Caminé hacía él y le toqué la mejilla tras pasar mis dedos ligeramente. Hasta que noté que tenía una mano en su corazón, y bajo la otra que rozaba el piso tras estar caída, había un collar de plata, lo tomé en mis manos. Y lo levanté, al frente tenía una letra K escrupulosamente tallada, y tras de ella una frase que rozaba:_ Para que me tengas cerca de tu corazón._

* * *

_From this moment on I know, exactly where my life will go. Seems that all i really was doing... was waiting for love.(4)_

Todo lo que sigue son originales de las notas de autor que deja Michelle.

(1) En Estados Unidos, el FreeWay es la carretera principal de las ciudades, que la atraviesa toda. No hay límite de velocidad, por eso es Free Way, (camino libre). No cambie eso. Supongo que todas las ciudades deben tener una pista así.

(2) Todos mis pequeños planes y esquemas, se han ido como sueños olvidados, parece que todo lo realmente hacía, era esperar por ti.

(3) Es amor verdadero, amor verdadero, amor verdadero. No hay porque estar solo.

(4) A partir de éste momento, sé exactamente a donde irá mi vida, parece que todo lo que realmente hacía... era esperar el amor.

* * *

Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció?

Sinceramente ame el detalle del collar que Seiya preparo para Serena.

Ahora si esta total y completamente enamorado de ella, aunque no lo admita.

**Besos y hasta la próxima actualización **

**Les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews. Muchas gracias por comentar el capi. Perdón por no responderles, pero no tuve mucho tiempo.**

**También, mil gracias a todas aquellas personitas que, aunque no comentan, leen la historia.**

**También les doy las gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. **

**¿Me regalan un review con su opinión?**

**Por último, un poco de propaganda. Las invito a leer un one shot que acabo de subir con esta parejita, justo lo subí el martes, pasen por él, me inspire en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh Jueves. Es un poco AU pero a mí me gusto mucho el resultado. Acompañen a Serena a conocer una historia de amor jamás contada que llego a su vida el día de su muerte….**

**www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5894948/1/ 11 de marzo **(Ya saben, todo sin espacios ) Déjenme su opinión acerca de esa historia.

Serena Princesita Hale


	14. Suave: Drama, humor & amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia le pertenece a Michelle J. Beckett. Una genial escritora.

* * *

**El Finαl es el Principio**

**Decimocuarto Capítulo:** Suave: drama, humor & amor.

"_Pero puedo sentir & puedo llorar. De hecho, apostaría que tú nunca lo supiste.  
Pero llorar en frente de ti, esa sería la peor cosa que podría hacer."_There are worse things I could do - Stockard Channing

-

**Era suave, como la primavera que llega después del verano, y se siente bien, se sentía suave. Era suave ver sus párpados cerrados esperando que esté soñando con la primavera, & era suave.**

**Su propia piel era suave, su mejilla rojiza y sus labios entre abiertos, eran suaves.**

-

"Es para ti" Su voz me sorprendió cuando levantó su cabeza ligeramente y abrió sus parpados con intentos desenfocados evitando la luz.

"¿Compras regalos por plantarme junto con tu familia hoy?" Mi voz sonó más dura de que hubiera deseado.

"No, léelo. Lo compré hace días. Fueron otros inconvenientes los que me impidieron estar contigo."

"¿Y esos inconvenientes siempre son tan misteriosos?" Quise olvidarlo por esta noche. Seiya estaba acostado en su sillón así que me subí un poco arriba de él, agachándome hacía su pecho.

"Nunca los misterios son buenos, Bella. Ya debiste de haberlo entendido."

"Es muy lindo." Dije cuando hice caso a lo que me había dicho. "¿La K es por...?" Pregunté sin captar.

"Bueno, en realidad mi intención no es que solo me recordaras a mí. Es una K, para recuerdes a toda mi familia."

"Es un lindo detalle Seiya, pero créeme, tu familia es inolvidable, no, en serio. Literalmente. ¡Todos son un personaje!"

"Si lo sé, siento no haber estado allí."

"Siento que no confíes en mi, Seiya."

-

"Nah, solo me estaba asegurando. Caminas, no Serena por favor. Fíjate bien como lo hago yo. Caminas derecha, no debes voltear hacía ningún lugar. Tienes que tener la mirada exclusivamente al novio. Fijas la mirada, te sonrojas un poco, bueno, eso es fácil, quizás agachas la cabeza inocentemente, o sería tan dulce. Pero todo hacía el novio."

"¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?" Pregunté cuando pude respirar otra vez después de sentarme y dejar de ensayar la caminata hacía el altar.

"En realidad, no. Yaten le pego a Taiki y este tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el dolor, después yo me concentré la mitad del camino en mirar lo hermosa que había decorado la iglesia."

"Eso es... algo muy peculiar Amy." La miré sonriendo.

"Oh, si bueno, tenía que exponerme a algo cuando tenía a Yaten de padrino, y como Seiya no fue..."

"¡¿Seiya no fue?!" Grité exaltada.

"No me dejas terminar." Amy caminó de nuevo hacía mi y empezó a acomodarme el peinado que llevaría pasado mañana. "El si fue, bueno, fue a la recepción. No puedo llegar a tiempo a la iglesia. El estaba en Milán, y... bueno, el estaba ocupado."

"Si, lo tengo." Admití susurrando.

"Quizás no sepas lo que quiero decir. Pero eh estado pensando en algo..." Paró de acomodarme los bucles sobre mi pecho y se sentí a mi lado. "Pero Seiya esta rarísimo. Tú ya sabes que el siempre ah sido raro, nosotros nos hemos encargado de decírtelo, y veo que no tienes problema con ello. Pero el parece como si fuese bipolar, o tuviera un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, cosa que tú causaste."

"¿O solo quizás nos enamoramos?"

"Sí, bueno... poniendo ese punto aparte, no lo estoy despreciando pero, escucha, hace 1 mes. Cuando nos mudamos a , quizás varios días antes de conocerte. El... enloqueció. Me tocaba estar en casa ese día. Llego a su habitación, o bueno, al cuarto que le tocaría ser su habitación mientras se comprara un apartamento en la ciudad lejos de nosotros, bueno, el llego y empezó a tirar todas sus cajas que aun no desempacaba. Estaba como loco. El en serio, enloqueció. Después dejo de viajar, y esa noche nos dijo que se quedaría en Tokio y haría una vida aquí. Una semana después nos presento a ti como su prometida."

Estaba en shock. Y sabía que no podría estar más allí. Antes de que Amy suspirara de nuevo, salí huyendo de allí.

"_Debe de haber algo" _Me repetía a mí misma. Parecía que estaba buscando a un criminal de series policíacas o algo relacionado.

Secreto, misterio. Era como subirse a una ruleta rusa.

"¡SERENA! ¡MI AMOR!" Escuché la voz de IKUKO tras de mí, y volteé después de que lograra verme llorar."

"Hola mamá" Le sonreí. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería venir a hablar contigo, tu sabes soy tu madre y pasado mañana te casas."

"Oh si, ahora que lo mencionas, Ikuko, desde cuando le cuentas cosas tan importantes al chismoso abuelo de Raye. Parece que la alimentas con eso."

"Solo lo dije como un pequeño comentario, después entendí que casi había vendido tu alma al diablo en alguna especie de infierno de chismes, lo siento bebe." Se disculpó Ikuko sonriéndome.

"Está bien, no es que me moleste que todos crean en la universidad que yo esté embarazada, no, en serio, está bien, sé que puedo sobrellevarlo."

"Quiero quedarme contigo unos minutos. ¿Puedo?"

"Mamá, ¿desde cuándo pides permiso? además, admítelo, a ti también te encanta el chisme."

Me golpeó fuerte en el brazo.

-

Ikuko se fue cuando yo estaba a punto de decirle una gran cantidad de groserías, era mi madre y lo sabía, pero era una exageración, no paraba de decirme cosas vergonzosas de la noche de bodas, o cosas azules, nuevas y prestadas, ni siquiera podía recordar bien, me gustaba mi capacidad de poder olvidar los hechos que no me gustaban del todo. Me quedaba con lo que me hacía feliz, era como hacer una realidad más bonita. A veces me gustaba mucho mi mente. Era práctico.

Como ahora, dormir sería tan práctico, el día había sido hasta un punto bizarro, pero sabía que me tenía que acostumbrar, que cuando entrara por fin oficialmente a esta familia o si no, ya no tendría ningún día normal. Me estaba despidiendo muy alegremente de mis días aburridos. No me molestaba, para nada. A mi vida le faltaba el toque de _**drama, humor & amor**_ que cualquier vida necesitaba.

Eran casi las doce, me gustaba la idea de llevar una vida diferente, 12:O1, faltaba menos para casarme y el día de mañana se hacía tan largo, y el sueño llegaba cada vez más rápido, y bostezaba al compas de cada 20 segundos, y su voz cayó sobre mi cabeza.

"No, no para nada. El es último que se debe de enterar sobre esto. El relacionado con todos los demás." Se escuchaba la voz de Edward a lo lejos. Quizás estaba en el año, hablando por teléfono, o conversando consigo mismo, estaba tan adormilada que no podía distinguir. "El... ¿sábado Pasado mañana? Hum... no, no es que esté ocupado, solo... quería ir a pasear. ¿Podría ser mañana? ¿El día después de pasado mañana?" Pausa. "Malachaite, se que has respetado a mi padre como profesional y como amigo. Y sé que no quieres que se entere de esto. No. Es mi vida." Pausa. "Si, yo ya sabré que hacer cuando eso suceda." Pausa. "Si, yo también lo siento."

Y caí inconsciente.

-

Me desperté cuando el reloj aun marcaba la madrugada, la habitación estaba oscura y fría, busqué a Seiya por toda ella antes de que hubiera dormido sola. Intentaba recordar lo último que había oído anoche, pero mi memoria inútil no funcionaba, era algo sobre Seiya, claro, todo lo que me quita el sueño aun teniéndolo, solo puedo ser relacionado con Seiya.

No pensé algún motivo por qué Seiya no durmiera conmigo, sabía que no me amaba, no tenía que compartir la cama conmigo, pero yo lo sabía, yo si lo quería, me gustaría que se quedara en el sillón y tener la oportunidad de verlo despertar y decirle buenos días, aun así no esté a un lado mío.

"¡Oh, no! ¿Te desperté?" Se escuchó su voz tras de mi. Tenía la cabeza agachada pensando mientras miraba el reloj del celular que me dolió cuando la levanté para verlo.

Traía solo un pantalón de pijama y su torso desnudo. No sabía si voltearme o apartarme los ojos, sabía que era una ridiculez, traté de verme madura y fingí que no lo había notado.

"Hum, no, para nada. ¿Estabas aquí?" Mi voz sonó más sorprendida de lo que hubiera deseado.

"Sí, bueno... lo siento, sé que no debería. Debería ser un caballero, pero te veas un poco... sola y a decir verdad yo también lo estaba… no quise ofenderte ni nada. Yo solo... lo siento."

"¿Dormiste aquí conmigo? ¿En la cama?" Solté.

"Si, lo siento, me voy."

"¿uh? ¡No! Hey, espera, Seiya, no te estoy reprochando. Es que... simplemente no lo noté. ¿Podrías quedarte? Si me sentía sola"

Ni siquiera me contestó, casi corrió como niño chiquito al lado de su cama, justo a mi izquierda. Tirando las pantuflas bajo la cama y recostándose. Era tan reconfortante, me metí a la cama junto con él. No estaba incómoda, estaba nerviosa. Con el único hombre con el que había compartido alguna cama, fue con mi papá y eso fue hace mas de 15.

"¿A qué bajaste? Bueno, si puedo saber." Le interrogué.

"Tuve que hacer una llamada rápida."

"¿En la madrugada?"

"Sí, bueno, a donde llamé no es madrugada. Unos asuntos de unas clínicas que... mi papa está interesado y am... quise ayudarle."

"¿Tienes sueño?"

"No mucho"

"Yo tampoco"

"¿Quieres hacer algo?"

"No, creo que pienso esperarme hasta la luna de miel." Casi se carcajea cuando me escucha.

"En serio, no debes bromear con eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dije que estaba bromeando?"

"Bien. Deberías dormirte."

"Ya se me quito el sueño por completo."

"Mañana debes ir a la universidad."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Bien, pues, niégate. A mí ya me dio sueño."

"Mentiroso."

Y lo último que escuché de él, fueron sus ronquidos falsos. Era en serio, se me había quitado el sueño por completo. Y ahora Seiya fingía estar dormido, mientras yo miraba los cuadros de su habitación para distraerme, hasta que se me ocurrió una didáctica y útil manera de hacer que se despertara.

Me levanté y el fingió moverse, así que lo besé. Tomé su cara sin facción alguna entre mis manos, mientras movía mis labios sobre los suyos aun inertes, no debía tardar en responder, lo sabía. Y si lo sabía. El beso se tornó tan algo y amoroso que en minutos el estaba sobre mí. De alguna manera, me gustaba este Seiya, que podía calificar como mío, y según yo el único que había conocido.

"Quiero saber que le contestes a los maestros cuando te preguntes porque te estás durmiendo en clase."

"Bueno, tal vez les diga la verdad."

"Bien, pero des involúcrame de todo problema con tus padres, suficientes tengo ya. Y por cierto, quizás la próxima vez que te vea sea cuando camines hacía mi vestida de novia. Seguramente mañana Amy te raptara. Y antes de la boda Yaten me tenga amarrado para no poder verte, así que... si es así. Asegúrate de tenga suficiente de ti.

"No te preocupes, yo ya te diré donde estoy. Y te llevaré una llave de mi habitación con Taiki. Los nervios se me quitan con besos."

Entonces, cuando creí que volvería a recobrar el sueño, cuando estaban sus brazos sobre mi vientre, recordé exactamente lo que escuché antes de dormirme. Mis ojos se abrieron al compás de mi corazón bajando a cero el ritmo de sus latidos.

**Querer era suave, palpable, sensible, delicado. & todos los términos describían la sonrisa de él, su sonrisa era suave, pero suave aun mas, eran sus labios sobre los míos.**

* * *

Hola chicas.

Antes que nada una pequeña corrección. Se supone que la letra que tiene el collar es una "K" y no una "C". Perdón. Fue un error de dedo. Bueno allí está la respuesta que me pedían sobre que significaba la "C". Sorry de nuevo

Como leyeron es para que recuerde a su familia.

Por cierto, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Realmente fue lindo.

**Besos y hasta la próxima actualización **

**Les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews. Muchas gracias por comentar el capi. Perdón por no responderles, pero no tuve mucho tiempo.**

**También, mil gracias a todas aquellas personitas que, aunque no comentan, leen la historia.**

**También les doy las gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. **

**¿Me regalan un review con su opinión?**


	15. Un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**Decimoquinto Capítulo: **Un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla**.**

"_La verdad es que amamos la vida, no porque estemos acostumbrados a ella, sino porque estamos acostumbrados al amor. "_

**-Friedrich Nietzsche.**

_"Podrías ser un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla, de cualquier forma, no quiero despertarme sin ti. Que alguien me pellizque, tu amor es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Podrías tomar mis manos & ser mi guía? Un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla._

**Sweet Dream - Beyoncé**

Estaba oscuro, había una razón en especial por la que odiaba los sueños donde todo estaba oscuro, y es que yo estaba conciente de ello. No era un sueño como el que la gente normal tiene, se despierta en las mañanas y piensa, "Vaya, no soñé nada." O quizás lo comenta en alguna conversación casual. Pero a mi vez era diferente yo estaba dentro de él espacio negro, ese era mi sueño, y era personal.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Gritar? ¿Correr? ¿Hacía donde? Si me movía era el mismo lugar donde estaba antes y no había diferencia. Quizás solo tenía que esperar a despertarme.

Me iba a dar por vencida, cuando mi sueño tomó color y figura. Y como todos, había solo una persona de la que se trataba, desaparecí yo misma de mi propio sueño, me disolví pero seguía estando allí.

_"Bueno" empecé yo. Seiya volteó hacía a mi sorprendido. Debería de haber sabido lo que yo pensaba, sobre todo porque los dos atravesábamos la farsa, que últimamente, no parecía una. "Por supuesto, con el trabajo de papá, sabía sobre su familia, ningún detalle en realidad, yo solo sabía que eran una de las familias mundialmente famosa por su dinero y por las propiedades que tienen alrededor del mundo. Ese día fui con papá, vi a Seiya, el era tan misterioso, e intrigante."_

_"Kenji estaba despedido cuando lo conocí" siguió Seiya. "Por los problemas que tenía la empresa antes de que nuestra familia la comprara. Le dije a Kenji en privado que me hablara sobre ella, y bueno, después la invité a salir."_

_"Papá me lo dijo, el solo estaba preocupado por nosotros, no tenía un trabajo y sabía que tener que mantenernos... pero aun así mi mente solo la ocupaba Seiya, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el." Todos nos ponían una atención completa. "Salí con él cuando lo creí imposible, y bueno... no es algo que se explique, sabía que me había enamorado de él." Concluí._

_"Yo siempre supe que cuando Seiya encontrara a su pareja, sería igual de extraña que él," dijo Yaten._

...

Me llegó el recuerdo a él sueño cuando fui a cenar con ellos y toqué el piano con él. Los días en los que lo odiaba me parecían años.

Yaten se disolvió con su cabellera llena de rizos cafés, junto con mi mal sabor de boca por el recuerdo. Este sueño era particularmente detallado, era como si estuviera viendo mis recuerdos en una pantalla gigante.

...

"_¿Me recuerdas, Serena?" Dijo sonriendo, quitándose los lentes solares._

"_Ya lo creo." Murmuré confundida._

"_No mentía cuando te dije que te quería como mi esposa, sé que es algo inusual, pero decidí invitarte a comer." ¿Inusual? ¡No! ¡Qué bah!... Para nada._

"_Hum..."_

"_Tengo entendido que primero las parejas salen a citas, y después se casan, pensaba en saltarme un poco el orden, pero, a lo mejor pensé que te molestaría, así que... vamos a comer."_

"_Espera un momento, ni siquiera te conozco, se tu nombre y es demasiado, ser extremadamente rico no te da derecho a..."_

"_Serena, cariño... claro que me da derecho. Ahora, se que amas a tu papa. ¿Quisieras hablar de él? Por eso te invito a comer, no te voy a dejar escapar ahora que te eh encontrado. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería? Yo nunca dejo escapar las oportunidades."_

"_¿Hablar de Kenji? ¿De su trabajo?" No creía lo que iba a hacer._

_El solo se encogió lo hombros._

...

El recuerdo me volvió a pegar como si fuese agua contra corriente. No podía creer todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar a este punto. Lo que había aceptado y en lo que yo había caído.

...

_"Continúo, si tú te casas conmigo, yo dejo encargado a tu padre de toda la empresa que ahora es mía, cobrará en un mes más de lo que ah ganado en su vida. Yo solo te quiero a ti a cambio, te quiero a ti caminando vestida de novia en el altar."_

...

Y Seiya se disolvió por completo. Se disolvió en mi mente su sonrisa torcida queriendo jugar conmigo, en algún sentido, yo había aprendido a jugar también con él. Lo sabía, no podía parar de repetirme que ese hombre frío que antes me decía eso, esta noche me estaba abrazando.

...

_Estábamos acomodados en desorden, cuando las luces se posaron en nosotros, y junto a ellas, todas las miradas de los presentes. Hacía el fondo de la habitación, me sorprendió ver a Kenji e Ikuko vestidos de gala igualmente, mirando extrañados._

_Cuando reinó un silencio espectral, y nadie hacía otra cosa más que mirarnos, Seiya dio unos pasos hacía el micrófono que estaba enfrente._

"_Estamos muy emocionados que hayan asistido a nuestra fiesta por la nueva tutoría de la empresa." Inició. "Pero de momento, eh querido informarles que los anfitriones de la fiesta no somos nosotros." Todos nos quedamos extrañados ante sus palabras. "La familia Kou ah de hacer dos cosas en estos momentos, y he de decir, que las dos cosas se deben a mí."._

_Nadie entendía nada de lo que Seiya hablaba. Solo Amy sonreía feliz._

"_La primera es, darle la re-bienvenida al nuevo subdirector general de la empresa, Kenji Tsukino. Y la segunda, presentar a mi futura esposa, Serena Tsukino, su hija."_

...

Toda imagen se esfumó de mi vista, y me quede observando el penetrante negro en mis ojos. Aparecí en la nada de nuevo, estaba cansada por algún motivo, tenía la respiración agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, tenía sudor en mi frente y no podía saber por qué. El sueño de todo esto se está convirtiendo en pesadilla paulatinamente.

El hecho era que no me gustaban esos recuerdos, quería evitarlos, como si nunca hubiesen pasado, como si Seiya y yo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos como cualquier relación normal de la gente, conociéndose en un café, en el trabajo, o cuando se topaban por la calle, cruzaban miradas y se intercambiaban números para después hablarse y poder iniciar una relación con citas. Pero ambos sabíamos que no era así.

Ambos sabíamos que el inicio de nuestra relación, si se le podía llamar relación, fue más que anormal, era como una mutación de una película de suspenso y drama. Cuando sentía que me desprendía de alguna manera del lugar donde me encontraba, mi propia pesadilla se unió con otro sueño que tuve hacía tiempo.

...

_Estaba soñando con una enorme iglesia blanca y antigua, con un atardecer maravilloso, no veía a nadie fuera de allí. Sin poder ver mi cuerpo en el sueño, abrí la puerta de la enorme iglesia, pero adentro no había ni santos, ni grandes candelabros, ni bancas de madera... todo se transformó a un enorme quirófano, sin gente, pero con millones de cables blancos y una plancha de metal plateada._

_..._

"Seiya" Dijo una voz que entraba en el quirófano que acababa de aparecer en mi sueño antiguo, era como la continuación, demasiado real, era demasiado para mí.

Volteé a ver hacía la plancha de metal donde unos segundos no había nadie. Ahora había varias sabanas blancas y, sobre ellas, estaba recostado él. Lucía calmado, con grandes ojeras en sus ojos, y la mano sobre su corazón. Se veía tan pálido que casi parecía... muerto.

"¿Qué haces allí?" Continuó hablando el señor que no conocía. "Oh por Dios, Seiya bájate de allí por favor. Haces que me asuste"

"Malachaite, tú que has estado en esto ¿Cuánto sufren las familias cuando... pasa?" Habló por primera vez Seiya, cada palabra con una pausa.

"Hijo, no va pasar. Pero si solo quieres saberlo, es lo peor que podría pasar. Y sé que no quieres esto."

"Será rápido Malachaite, será rápido a comparación del daño que les podré ocasionar si solo lo prolongamos para que el final solo sea lo mismo."

"Seiya, me dijiste que estabas enamorado. ¿No piensas en ella también? No es una oportunidad en un millón, hay varias, con mucha esperanza y mucha fe, se que lo lograremos."

"Malachaite, creo que he vivido lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no pasaré, y quizás, si lo pienso bien, no este enamorado, quizás solo es que... Malachaite" Dijo tras un prolongado suspiro. "Diles que los amo mucho, espero que yo les haya dado lo suficiente."

Me desperté con el corazón acelerado como si hubiese corrido un maratón, mi pecho subía y bajaba con fiereza.

"Seiya" Musité, tanteando a mi lado en la cama. "Seiya" Repetí más fuerte, pero no había nadie. "Seiya" repetí aun más fuerte, pero mi voz estaba abandonada en la soledad de la habitación, no había nadie. "¡Seiya!" Grité, pero nadie me escucho.

Me levante de prisa y vi que hora marcaba el reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 de la mañana. Me asomé por la ventana y Amy empujaba a Seiya hacía un auto negro que jamás había visto, pero no me extrañaba. Amy tenía sus dos manos sobre su espalda y Seiya caminaba casi dormido hacía el auto, se metió en el asiento de copiloto sin oponer mucha resistencia.

Empecé a correr hacía la puerta para ver lo podía alcanzarlo y pedirle que me dijera lo que tenia, suplicarle si era necesario, sabía que no me lo iba a decir, pero el maldito misterio de lo que tenia me estaba matando, había decidido que no importa lo que fuera, lo aceptaría.

Bajé las escaleras con pasos precipitados y torpes, corrí hacía la puerta para ver que el carro ya estaba saliendo de la entrada del fraccionamiento.

"¡Serena!" Salió Amy resplandeciente bañada y cambiada como siempre. "¡¿De quién es día hoy!?"

"Er..." Musité. "¿Sabes hacía donde fue Seiya? En serio, en serio lo necesito."

"¡Claro que se! Yo misma lo mandé allí. Lamento decirlo, pero lo que sea que le tengas que decir, tendrás que esperar para la boda."

"No, Amy, no entiendes. Es muy importante"

"Debes de saberlo desde ahora Serena, ya que te unirás a la familia. No hay objeción a lo que yo ordene." Dijo con voz dulce "Estoy segura de que puede esperar. Ahora..."

"Espera" la interrumpí. "¿Puedo hablarle por teléfono? Técnicamente no lo estaré viendo ni el tampoco."

"¡Ajá!" Saltó y rió hacía mi. "No, tampoco. Por eso es que eh agarrado tu teléfono y el de él. No creo que lo necesiten."

"Pero Amy..." quise detenerla. Pero esta salió bailando por la sala cantando Walking on sunshine.

Después de lo que se podía llamar pequeña discusión. Amy me dijo que _'todo era por mi bien y por el de la boda' _le creí completamente y lo dejé así. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa porque _mi_ boda quedara perfecta.

Subí con paso cansado las escaleras, entré al cuarto de Seiya y me desplomé en su cama. Aunque sonara a una mala broma. Hoy me casaba.

Después de estar alrededor de 10 minutos pensando humo, Amy llego y al puro estilo de secuestro ordeno que Yaten me agarraba y me llevara a la cocina para comer algo.

"Entonces, ¿Estás emocionada?" Me preguntó Michiru cuando dejaba 3 Hot Cakes en mi plato.

"Creo que es un mash-up de nervios y emoción. Quiero decir, nunca antes me había casado, en realidad, nunca eh asistido a una boda. Así que no se que esperar realmente. Gracias a Dios Amy me obligó a ir a los ensayos de última hora."

"Oh, Serena. No le hagas caso a Amy cuando dice que todo tiene que salir perfecto. Solo es un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que tiene, o está muy cerca de tenerlo." Sonrió Michiru mientras se sentaba a comer con todos. Amy hablaba por teléfono así que no logró escucharla, y aparte Yaten hacía demasiado ruido cuando comía. "Un claro ejemplo es mi boda, la única palabra con la que la podría describir es: perfecta. No había un salón espectacular, ni muchas flores, tampoco llevaba un hermoso vestido como el que tu usarás. En realidad, solo había un sacerdote y yo iba en jeans."

Yaten hizo más ruido con la boca al reírse y yo me reí de él.

"¿Y Mina?" Cambié de tema.

"Vomitando" Escupió Yaten. "¿Me pasas la mantequilla?"

"Oh por Dios, Yaten no seas tan asqueroso." Lo regaño Michiru. "Espérate a que termines con un bocado y después contestas. Yaten hizo caso y se trago el kilo de comida que tenía en la boca y trago.

"Ah... lo siento mamá, yo no tengo la culpa de tener _todos_ estos antojos y que cocines tan rico."

Cuando Michiru iba objetar, Amy reapareció en la habitación de un salto con el celular de Seiya en la mano.

"¡Vámonos!" Gritó de la nada. Y sabía que la tortura empezaba allí.

Amy empezó a decirme que no sería tan mala conmigo. No le creí. Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando llegamos a un salón de belleza donde por lo que entendí, Amy se la vivía allí.

Era como el palacio de los frascos y pequeñas botellas que valían cientos de dólares. Era escalofriante, para personas como yo, eran solo zonas de tortura legales.

Pero como todos sabemos, a Amy mi felicidad en estos momentos era lo menos relevante.

"Adelante" Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa la encargada del castillo del terror. Todos sabíamos que era el disfraz para después asesinarte.

Entré a la estética y me prometí no sufrir mucho.

"Ya vamos llegando" Me avisó Amy cuando íbamos entrando a una enorme casa al estilo inglés. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Serena" Me dijo. "En toda el tiempo de camino no dormiste nada."

"Se valorar mi vida, Amy. Gracias." Repliqué con un poco de sarcasmo

"Buen punto" Admitió cuando entrábamos en el camino hacia la entrada de la casa. "Habría desecho por completo el peinado que Jean te hizo. Sería como una tragedia." Y yo a este punto, ya no me importaba, solo quería hablar con Seiya.

Así que dejé que ella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

Después de que entramos a la enorme casa, me sorprendió lo hermosa que era y lo cuidada que estaba para que no estuviera habitada. Pero con el dinero de los Kou, tendría que acostumbrarme a no sorprenderme.

Hablando de, para mi sorpresa todas la decoraciones estaban listas. Había lámparas parecían que flotaban por el jardín, alrededor de dos docenas de mesas con hermosos centros de velas doradas, el tema era el dorado y lo sabía, pero no me esperaba a que hicieran algo como esto. Era completamente hermoso, y sabía que de noche se vería aun más.

En la sala habían quitado todos los muebles y habían decorado para que allí se hiciera la ceremonia, había un ambiente tan cálido con listones dorados por toda la sala, rosas blancas y adornos dorados. Era tan simple, pero a la vez tan hermoso y elegante. Apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando me imaginé lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas, y por un momento en toda la mañana, no me importó no tener a Seiya.

Estaba en lo que era mi habitación por mientras, Amy me obligo salir de allí, y sabía que era mejor hacerle caso. Así que me quede allí, saqué mi vestido y lo miré, vi por la ventana cuando la gente de la decoraciones terminaba su trabajo y exhaustos se iban a casa, eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando la comida por fin tocó mi puerta.

"Me encargaron servirle esto, señorita." Dijo una voz tras mi puerta.

Se me paró el corazón, nunca confundiría _esa _voz. Estaba segura de ello. Corrí hacía la puerta cuidando el peinado y sonriendo. La abrí con emoción y allí estaba él, con una bandeja en sus manos, con jeans y un polo azul marina. A él todavía no le tocaba la tortura.

"Yaten me dijo que querías decirme algo, así que... aquí estoy. Dímelo." Sonrió.

* * *

Niñas y niños (nunca sabemos quién nos pueda estar leyendo) ¿No fue lindo?

A mi me encanto la parte en la que, estuvo teniendo tantos flashback. A final de cuentas, eso fue lo que los llevo hasta ese punto.

**Reviews?????**

**Sayonara!!!!**

**Hasta el próximo sábado.**

**Besos a todos.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews y, a quienes solo leen, en las sombras.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	16. LOVE & Marriage

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora

* * *

**El Finαl es el Principio**

**Decimosexto Capítulo: **_L-o-v-e _& **marriage.**

_Amor es todo lo que te podría dar. Amos es mas que un juego de dos, dos enamorados podrían jugarlo.  
Toma mi corazón y porfavor no lo rompas, por que el amor fue hecho para mi & para ti.  
_**Love - Frank Sinatra**

_El amor no se altera con sus breves horas y semanas,  
Sino que firme perdura hasta en el borde del abismo  
Si esto es erróneo y se me puede probar,  
__Yo nunca nada escribí__, ni nadie nunca amó.  
_**Soneto CXVIWilliam Shakespeare**

-  
_  
Yo prometo darte a ti lo mejor de mí, & pedirte a ti no más de lo que tú puedas dar.  
_**Dorothy Colgan**

"Yaten me dijo que querías decirme algo, así que... aquí estoy. Dímelo." Sonrió.

"¡Seiya!" Exclamé sin otra cosa en la cabeza, lo único que se me pudo venir a la mente en ese momento, es que si Amy lo veía, estaba segura de que viviría algo peor que el mismísimo infierno. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Le susurré mirando hacía ambos lados del pasillo por si había rastros de Amy. Lo tomé de la mano y lo metí rápido a mi habitación.

"Debería estar muy preocupado, hoy es el día de tu boda y parece como si hubieses cometido algún crimen". Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras se sentaba en la cama con aspecto calmado.

"No es eso, _mi amor_." Dije sarcásticamente. "Pasa que tú no has estado con Amy las últimas 24 horas. ¿Nunca has visto La Ley & el Orden: UVE, cuando el detective los amenazaba con que dijeran la verdad? Me siento así o más amenazada por si le hago algo malo a mi peinado o a mi maquillaje." Volteé a verme al espejo al instante por si algo le había pasado a mi cabello, a estas alturas estaba sumamente aterrada si algo le pasaba.

Eso hizo que Seiya soltara una sonora carcajada que lleno la habitación, recostándose sobre la cama aun sonriendo. No pude reprimir la sonrisa que se escapó de mi rostro. Nunca había escuchado la risa de Seiya, era tan melódica.

"En realidad, estas bastante hermosa." Se paró de la cama. Yo aun seguía viendo que ningún cabello estuviese fuera de su lugar. Ni que se me haya manchado el maquillaje.

Y le creí, me sentía hermosa. Amy había decidido que no me haría ningún peinado exagerado como planeaba hacerlo. Rizó mi cabello para que quedara en perfectas ondas y algún truco hizo para que me quedara al rededor de la mitad de mi espalda. Pequeños roles adornaban mi cara, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía verdaderamente hermosa.

"Em... bombón" Empezó, modelando su tono más serio. "¿No tenías algo importante que decirme? Yaten me dijo que estabas desesperada. Pensé que lo era."

"Lo es" Murmuré para mí. Había olvidado todo lo que pasó en la mañana, todo en lo que había pensado en el día entero.

Quería gritarle, _¡Dime que tienes! ¿¡Qué es lo que te sucede!? ¡Confía en mí!_ Pero de pronto no pude decir nada. Se veía tan radiante que me hacía olvidarme de todo, tan feliz que simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa casarme con él y quizás hacerle caso y olvidarlo todo. Pero sabía que a largo plazo tendría que descubrirlo. Pero por hoy, decidí removerlo de mis pensamientos completamente, porque, al final de cuentas, hoy me casaba.

"Quería decirte, bueno, quizás Yaten subestimó lo importante que era..."Divagué mirando al suelo. "Quería decirte que en mi vida no pude haber tomado una decisión más correcta, que haber aceptado casarme contigo. Sé que la situación fue un tanto descabellada, pero creo en el destino, y creo que todas las cosas pasan por una razón. No sé lo que sucede Seiya, no tengo idea de lo que te esté pasando, pero tengo una idea de lo que me está pasando a _mí. _Y estoy feliz por ello." Finalicé antes de decir otra cosa de al que me arrepintiera después, levanté mis brazos cubriendo su cuello y descansando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que casi toqué el sueño. Su aroma era tan dulce, hubiese dado lo que sea por no respirar más aire, tenerlo ahí para siempre, por imposible que sonara, y por ilusa que yo fuera.

Seiya empezó a parar su cabeza y soltando mi abrazo cuando escuché unas zapatillas correr apresuradamente por el pastillo. El corazón se me paro al instante, si quieren mi opinión, _nunca_ en toda _mi vida entera _me había sentido más asustada. Que Amy viera a Seiya, mirándome a mí, en estos momentos, era lo peor que nos podría pasar.

Nos separamos con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, para nuestra sorpresa y nuestras ganas de vivir, no era Amy. Mina entró en la habitación con la mano en la boca y dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño sin mirar alguna otra cosa.

Llevé mi mano a mi pecho, y me tranquilicé al instante, antes de soplar en signo de salvación. Eso solo hizo que Seiya soltara otra carcajada y por consecuencia, sonriera al verlo tan feliz, dos veces en un pequeño tiempo. Debo de admitir, que la escena hubiese sido más linda si no hubiésemos escuchado los quejidos de Mina vomitando en el baño. Pero me conformaba con eso.

"Mina, ¿estás bien?" Le grité sobre la puerta. Pero no contestó, se escuchó que tiraban del escusado y la llave abriéndose corriendo el agua. Después salió ella pálida recargándose sobre la pared.

"Lo siento Serena, estaba arreglando un detalles con Amy cuando me dieron ganas de vomitar." Fue a sentarse a la cama. "Soy buena Seiya, en serio, no estoy tan mal como Amy." Dijo acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos poniendo sus manos en su vientre. "Pero por tu propio bien, sugiero que salgas corriendo de aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Amy no está muy lejos, y yo no quiero ser cómplice de esto. Aparte, deberías de estar alistándote."

Seiya sabía valorar su vida, susurro un "Espero que te mejores" a Mina, y a mí me despidió con un dulce beso fugaz antes de perderse fuera de la habitación.

"Creo que necesitaré que me retoquen el maquillaje" Murmuró levantándose de la cama lentamente.

Mina llevaba el cabello totalmente liso que caía con brillo y fluidez sobre su espalda. Llevaba un vestido de seda dorado strapless, que caía sobre su torneado y perfecto cuerpo. A estas alturas, casi a sus 3 meses de embarazo, era una suerte que no se le notara absolutamente nada.

"Te ves muy bonita, Mina." Murmuré. "Quizás sea el embarazo, pero hoy te ves especialmente linda" Le sonreí.

"No me digas eso, Serena. Se supone que la que se tiene que ver especialmente _linda_ hoy, ¡eres tú!" Me devolvió la sonrisa aun pálida. "¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte el vestido? Ya van a ser las 5, y la ceremonia es casi a las 6. Quizás deberían retocarte el maquillaje y el peinado por si sucede algo a la hora de ponerte el vestido."

"Muchas gracias" Le alcance a decir antes de que fuera por el vestido al armario. Estaba tan nerviosa, en menos de una hora iba a estar caminando hacía al altar para que Seiya me tomara de la mano y así recorrer el camino hacía casarnos, se que sonaba como una novela o demasiado cursi, pero eso no impedía que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro instantáneamente y mariposas volaran tan rápido dentro de mi estomago que me mareaban y no podía evitarlo.

Mina llego con el vestido y con color en la cara. No mentía, Mina se veía hermosa, o quizás era que este día opté por olvidarme de todo lo malo, no, claro que no, a quien engañaba, Mina se veía hermosa, podría imaginarme el día de su boda con Yaten. Sería algo de otro mundo. De pronto mi mente empezó a divagar... quizás podría ser yo la dama de honor de su boda, así como ella es de la mía, por supuesto que Seiya me acompañaría y me diría que nadie es más hermosa que yo, y yo le diría que no mienta, aunque me ame y... quizás brindemos por el amor que nos tenemos, quizás podría escuchar un millón de veces su hermosa risa melódica, que me bese cuando llegue de la universidad, que cada segundo me diga que en realidad me quiere y...

"¡Serena!" Me despertó del transe la voz sorpresiva de Amy, sorpresiva por que... ¿cuándo demonios entró a la habitación?

Amy ya estaba arreglada por supuesto, llevaba otro vestido strapless dorado, con relieve de pequeñas piedras en su pecho y un listón dorado sobre la línea de su busto, parecía un vestido de una princesita que bailaba ballet, me sorprendió ver que no llevaba su típico cabello corto y respingado. Ahora traía extensiones que caían sobre la altura de sus codos, un poco abajo de sus pechos.

Volteé a verla, su expresión no tenía precio, igual que la de Mina, ambas tenían el rostro como si yo fuera de otro planeta, en la mano de Mina y Amy colgaban sus celulares. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Hoy podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, porque hoy era mi día.

"Quítate la bata" Dijo Amy como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que la última de sus preocupaciones, es que la novia se volviera loca, lo principal era que llegara al altar.

"De acuerdo." Asentí con la sonrisa aun en mi boca.

Mina y Amy tuvieron mucho cuidado a la hora de ponerme el vestido. No podía recordar lo perfecto que era. Cuando terminaron de ponérmelo, me permití a mi misma sentirme la mujer más feliz y hermosa del planeta, y no pude evitar dar una vuelta como si yo fuera una princesa.

Los holanes del vestido se movían con tanta fluidez, junto con todo el encaje de la parte de abajo. Con su hermoso color blanco y el encaje de diminutos destellos dorados. Era lo único que podía pedir, y más.

"Sí, sí. Disfrútalo. Pero por favor, por el amor que me tienes, Serena, no se te ocurra hacerle algo al vestido. A la última que decidimos vestir fue a ti por lo mismo. Oh, por cierto, Mina, ¿Molly ya esta lista?" Volteó a verla y no pude evitar ver su cabello. Amy se veía hermosa igual.

"Sí, ella y tu mama vienen para acá Serena."

"Perfecto" susurró Amy, como si estuviese planeando algo malvado, la mirada se le oscurecía y daba mucho miedo. "Más vale que así se mantenga todo. ¿Kenji ya está listo, verdad?"

"Sí" Dijo Mina rápidamente, creo que ella notó el mismo tono oscuro en los ojos de Amy. "Él le estaba ayudando a Seiya a acomodarse el traje."

_Oh por Dios_, pensé. Ojala no le diga nada, una amenaza se me venía a la mente.

Y estaba lista, aquí estaba señores. Después de más de un mes desde que todo empezó, aquí estaba. Vestida de novia, y... enamorada. Podrían decir que no podría sufrir tanto, en el matrimonio, yo lo quería y no sería tan tortuoso, pero... ¿y si la otra parte no responde? No pienses en eso, me reprimí mentalmente. No hay malos pensamientos hoy, nada que lo pueda arruinar. El futuro... eso es lo que era, futuro, y yo estaba viviendo en el presente.

Molly e Ikuko entraron las dos ya totalmente arregladas a la habitación. Molly también llevaba un vestido dorado strapless, se parecía un poco al de Amy, solo el de ella era solo encaje. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un pequeño molote y su copete suelto por un lado. Por otro lado, Ikuko llevaba un vestido beige, largo con tirantes que caían en sus brazos sin recoger mucho el vestido, sus ojos azules resaltaban por su maquillaje y su cabello corto se había llenado de roles que caían sobre sus hombros. Estaba orgullosa.

Molly le empezó a pasar detalle de toda persona que iba llegando a la casa para pasar a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Desde altos ejecutivos que yo no conocía, hasta la odiosa de Raye Hino y su estúpido novio y su más odioso abuelo.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Ikuko volteando hacía otro lado que no fueran mis ojos furiosos. "En serio lo siento mi amor, pero no podía evitarlo, y es que no viste la cara de Raye y su abuelo cuando entraron y vieron lo hermoso que es todo esto. Sé que está mal. Pero esa señora me lo debía." Sonrió triunfante.

"Está bien. Mientras no tenga que cruzar palabra con ninguno de las dos en todo el día, por mi que hagan lo que sea."

Eran las 5:41. A las 6 era la ceremonia. Faltaban 20 minutos. Maldita sea, de pronto me importó que el vestido no estuviera arrugado, o que todo estuviese listo, quería mandar a alguien para que me asegurara que Seiya me estaba esperando en el altar. Se veían tan extraños esos pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza. Nunca, en todo esto, me interese ni siquiera en a quien habían invitado, en realidad, eran la última de mis preocupaciones. Era curioso que 20 minutos antes de la boda, me entraran ataques de pánico repentinos. 5:43.

Cuando faltaban 8 minutos exactos, entró mi papa a la habitación. Llevaba un traje muy elegante a decir verdad, no eran los típicos que llevaba al trabajo, se veía bastante guapo.

"¡Papá! ¡Faltan 10 minutos!" Casi le grité. Otros de mis impulsos de nerviosismo. Tendría que tomar alcohol o pastillas para poder tranquilizarme, aparte él no lo hacía muy fácil. Kenji miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y me volvió a ver a mí como si estuviera loca.

"¿Quieres entrar precisamente a las 6: OO?" La mirada como si estuviera otra vez. "Mi amor, ¡tu madre me hizo esperar como media hora!" Me dijo exasperado. "Aparte, si en realidad te ama, te podría esperar allí hasta que los pies se encarnen al suelo."

"Sr. Tsukino" Llegó Amy que se veía que estaba un poco más nerviosa que yo, se acercó a Kenji y empezó a alisarle una manga de su traje como si fuera una psicópata y en realidad quisiera matarlo. "No queremos que eso pase, estoy segura. ¿Sabe usted cuánto he dormido en los últimos mes y medio? ¿No?"Kenji negó con la cabeza "¿No lo sabe? Nada Sr. Tsukino. No he dormido _nada_ ¿Sabía que podría quitarme estos nervios que tengo por esta boda?" Creo que mi papa se estaba empezando a asustar, igual negó con la cabeza. "Que agarré a su hija de su brazo, salga de esta habitación, salga de esta habitación y entregue a su hija a mi hermano. Oh, estaría tan agradecida."

Y no faltó más. Se fijó rápidamente que Amy no le hubiese roto la manga del traje de tan fuerte que empezó a _'limpiarla'_. Ikuko salió de la habitación mirando a Amy como si temiera que la matase, Molly solo se limitó a no acercársele mucho, y Mina había terminado de retocarse el maquillaje. Me imaginé que esto no era nada nuevo para Mina, ella tuvo que vivir la _propia_ boda de Amy. Que agradecí a Dios no estar en ella.

Eran las 6:O3. Y todo ya estaba listo, hasta Amy se había tomando un té contra su voluntad. Fue muy amable al avisarnos que si agredía a alguien, era solo por la situación. Oh Dios, muchísimas gracias por evitar que asistiera a la boda de Amy. En serio.

6:11. Volteé a ver a mi papá. Íbamos por el pasillo para llegar a la sala donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Amy, Mina y Molly iban delante de nosotros. Con sus hermosos vestidos dorados, ahora sabía lo mucho que tenía que agradecerle a Amy. Daba miedo, pero si no hubiera sido por ella, nada de esto sería como es ahora.

"Te amo." Me dijo mi papá sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y de pronto todo me llegó y me pegó en el pecho con emoción. Escuché cuando la gente se levantaba de sus sillas y miraban a Amy, Mina y Molly caminar por el pasillo. Al final, a un lado de Yaten, Taiki y el sacerdote, estaba Seiya. Y era mágico. No presté atención cuando mis damas de honor se acomodaron a lo que sería mi izquierda, ni a que Taiki tenía agarradas las manos de Yaten con las suyas. Era un jalo sobre cuerpo.

"Serena, sé que es muy guapo, pero favor, debes mover los pies para llegar a él." Me susurró Kenji, la gente ahora me veía a mí, todos los ojos en esa habitación estaban posados en mí. Pero no me importó. Caminé lentamente hacía el único sitio que me gustaría llegar, con la única persona que me podía imaginar en ese lugar.

Una sonrisa automática se posó en mi rostro, cual fuera una inocente mariposa que llegaba a una flor. Nunca, en todo este tiempo, había visto a Seiya tan radiante, con su elegante traje negro, su corbata y su pañuelo dorados en su pecho, sonriendo _hacía mi_.

Kenji saludó a Seiya no sé si de buena o mala gana, pero Seiya solo le sonrió como si fueran amigos de siempre. Me tomó del brazo delicadamente y me ayudó a acomodarme a su derecha, sonriéndome. Le parecía todo tan gracioso. Estaba yo alucinando o el no dejaba de sonreír. Me susurró un "Bellísima" acercando su rostro a mi oreja.

La gente se empezó a sentarse de nuevo en sus asientos haciendo el típico revuelo.

Era maleducado no poner atención a la ceremonia, pero era totalmente justificable cuando Seiya era el novio, que te tenía tomada del brazo a escasos centímetros de él, cuando podía oler su aroma, cuando cada segundo lo volteaba a ver a él cuando debería de estar mirando al sacerdote. Era más maleducado cuando Seiya se veía concentrado en cada palabra que decía el sacerdote. Pero es que no estaba en mí. Mi mente no se podía ocupar en otra cosa que en Seiya, en una iglesia, y yo era la que estaba vestida de blanco.

De repente se acomodo frente a mí, y me pregunté qué pasaba.

"Si, acepto." Mierda.

"Y tú, Serena..." Mierda, mierda, mierda... nadie se debe de dar cuenta que no ponías atención en la ceremonia. "¿Aceptas amarlo, cuan desgracia o alegría, sea sobre luz o oscuridad, y prometer que siempre habrá amor por el resto de en sus vidas?" Recitó el padre mirándome cariñosamente.

"Sí, claro, acepto." Sonreí radiante. Seiya sonrió con su sonrisa torcida, amaba esa sonrisa.

"Entonces me atrevo a decláralos marido y mujer, darles mi bendición y desearles lo mejor de la vida. Y sí, ya pueden besarse."

Seiya se acercó a mí tomando mi rostro delicadamente con sus manos, poniendo su boca en mi oreja primero.

"A esto si le pones atención, ¿verdad mi amor?" Sonrió dulcemente en mi oreja y se acercó aun mas para besarme como nunca lo había hecho.

_¡ASÍ SE HACE! _se escuchaban los gritos de Yaten en las bancas de madera, era como si su equipo de fútbol americano hubiese ganado el súper bowl 15 veces seguidas.

Pero mejor, pensé a mis adentros. Esto era indudablemente _mucho mejor._

* * *

¿No fue una linda ceremonia?

Para mí fue de ensueño.

Ahora, si no me equivoco, viene la noche de bodas.

Se van a llevar una sorpresa.

Por cierto, no se a ustedes, pero cuando lo leí, se me hizo muy cómico el imaginar a Serena, en su caso a Bella dándole agracias al cielo por no haber tenido que acudir a la boda de sus respectivas cuñadas (Amy-Alice) Aunque si soy honesta, comprendí perfectamente a la pobre de Bella por agradecer no asistir a la boda de Alice xD.

**Reviews?????**

**Sayonara!!!!**

**Hasta el próximo sábado.**

**Besos a todos.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews y, a quienes solo leen, en las sombras.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	17. Oasis

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora

Recomendación musical **very importantxD (por parte de la autora original)Si no escuchan esta canción cuando dice, NO TIENE SENTIDOOO!x3 asi que desde ahorita, bajen o busquen en google**--- Untintended - **Muse **

* * *

**El Finαl es el Principio**

**Decimosexto Capítulo: Oasis.**

_Si para amar es necesario arder, pongamos el sol sobre la mesa.  
_**Alonso Vidal.**

"No entiendo porque aun no me dejas verlo, Amy. La boda ya pasó, ya nos casamos." Giré los ojos, levantando la mano, mostrando el anillo que estaba en mi dedo singular.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que Seiya quería darte una pequeña sorpresa antes de empezar la ceremonia."

¿Sorpresas? No eran lo mejor para mí pero, bah. Tenía que ser algo bueno. ¿La rebelión de Obama tal vez? Dios mío, concéntrate Serena, por el amor de Dios.

"Amy, es totalmente absurdo." Dije cuando me levanté de la silla nerviosa. Ya me había casado y seguía con los nervios pegados a mi cerebro, o a lo donde sea que estén los nervios.

"No, no lo es." Dijo levantándome una ceja amenazadoramente. "Aparte, la novia siempre llega cuando todos los invitados hayan llegado, y bueno, no has visto lo hermosa que quedó la decoración al final. Yo misma tuve que hacer algunas cosas."

"Bueno, estamos en la sala. Puedo mirar por la ventana." Expliqué sencillamente.

El modo de como Amy me miro, simplemente hizo que me dieran escalofríos o no tener intenciones de hablar en toda la noche.

Cuando salimos de sala justo cuando se había terminado la ceremonia, Yaten me levanto, y casi le saco un ojo a Seiya con una de mis zapatillas, lo volteé a ver avergonzada, pero estaba feliz de una sobremanera así que seguí riendo mientras él hacía una divertida sonrisa mientras aceptaba abrazos y felicitaciones.

Cuando obligaron a Yaten a dejar de elevarme en el aire y bajarme al suelo, me sentía mareada, pero no estaba segura de que era por las acrobacias que Yaten estaba haciendo conmigo.

Salimos y empezamos a agradecer a la gente que había venido. Bueno, Seiya empezó a hacerlo. En realidad, a las únicas personas que conocía eran a mis padres y a Molly. Estaba agradeciendo a una señora que parecía que traía un sombrero en la cabeza en forma de búho, cuando Seiya desapareció.

Alcé la cabeza disimuladamente, intentando entender lo que la señora me decía, pero no lo encontraba, me empecé a preocupar cuando alguien me jaló y me metió a una habitación.

"No entiendo porque saludas a esa gente, no los conoces." Me dijo la voz detrás de mí. Mientras me volteaba y se pegaba a mi cuerpo. "Esa señora, cuando yo estaba pequeño, me pellizcaba los cachetes y me hacía comer sus extrañas creaciones de betún".

Agaché un poco la mirada mientras él la levantaba con su mano y me robaba un beso. Su mano paso por mi mejilla lentamente, haciendo que aun sin verlo, estuviera segura de que me había ruborizado. Entre-abrió sus labios para juntarlos delicadamente con los míos, mientras me tragaba su aroma, me embriaga con su mirada.

"Esas cosas no se deben hacer en la ceremonia, bombón." Casi rió. Cuando terminó darme el fugaz beso en los labios.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas el novio." Contraataqué. Quise recuperarme lo más que pude, estaba segura de que casi lo había logrado.

No lo resistí, y opté por besarlo yo, cuando juntaba sus labios con los míos y alzaba mis brazos por sus hombros, entrelazándolos tras su cuello, sentía que el mismo cielo era el límite en estos momentos. Mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado cuando abrí mi boca para tocar su lengua y el la mía, sentía que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía a otros niveles, el me tomaba de la cintura, atrayéndome más hacía su cuerpo, poco ahora me importaba que nuestros trajes quedaran arrugados. Con sus manos, me subió a un tocador dorado que estaba tras de mí. Mi vestido no era tan pomposo, pero aun así hacía espacio entre nosotros.

Sentí una mano en mi pecho, no era de Seiya, por supuesto, sentía sus dos manos en mi espalda, la mano que tenía en mi pecho estaba fría y era pequeña. Con una fuerza me pegó hacía el espejo. Abrí los ojos, y Seiya estaba a medio metro de mí, con Amy entre nosotros.

"¿Es que no pueden esperarse hasta la noche? No me hagan estarlos vigilando, ya te dije Seiya, solo sucede eso, y no los volveré a molestar en lo que resta del día." Miro a Seiya significativamente. "Ahora, Serena. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?"

"Hum..." Claro, era una pregunta retórica.

Acompañé a Amy (o Amy me persiguió a mi) a lo que era otra habitación, todas las recámaras parecían haberlas diseñado los mismos dioses, me sorprendía que esto fuese una casa que solo usaran pocas épocas al año. Pero me recordé mentalmente, de que ahora que soy una Kou, absolutamente nada de ellos me debe sorprender. ¿Qué un día Amy salió en su propio jet privado a Milán por la semana de la moda? Quizás me debería de empezar a acostumbrar.

Allí se ocupó a arreglarme el maquillaje, aunque sinceramente yo no lo veía ningún problema, pero para Amy era un trabajo desde casi el principio de nuevo, nunca había conocido a una persona tan más psicópata por una boda.

Pero estaba tan irremediablemente feliz, que aun soporte las locuras de Amy y su perfección absoluta. Estaba como sedada. Había pasado alrededor de media hora cuando quería salir desesperadamente.

"¿Puedo salir ya?" Pregunté sin esperanza.

"¡Claro que no! Aun no está listo." Casi me gritó.

"Si, Serena, sal y disfruta de toda la fiesta."

"¡Pero mamá!"

"Amy, ya deberías de saber que las cosas menos planeadas son las que salen mejor."

Michiru miró a Amy tan significativamente, que yo ni viviendo toda una vida con los Kou hubiese podido descubrirlo.

Salí y para mi sorpresa el cielo claro ya no estaba, la gente se acomodaba en sus asientos, rodeadas de las hermosas mesas decoradas con velas doradas, y rosas blancas.

Como salí por la atrás, apenas podía ver toda la gente. Aún así alcancé a ver a Raye Hino, a su abuelo y a su novio dinosaurio morirse de la envidia, si no estuviera tan nerviosa, lo hubiera disfrutado como nunca.

"Vas a hacer que empiece a morderme las uñas Serena, hasta aquí lo siento." Me habló una voz que aún así sonaba como la más calmada que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, hizo que diera un brinco por mi propio susto. "Solo es una boda."

"¿Solo es una boda? Taiki, si tu esposa de escucha decirme esto, te agarra a cachetadas o algo así."

"No, es que es en serio. Es solo una boda." Se rió como de su propio chiste. "Debes de entenderla poquito. Siempre se preocupó mucho por Seiya, varias veces la escuché llorar porque creía que Seiya no sería feliz. Tú fuiste como un rayo de luz como al final de túnel. Creo que era bastante obvio que quisiera que su boda fuese perfecta. Ella no es así _todo_ el tiempo. Bueno, no cuando está dormida."

Abrí los ojos como platos.

"Bromeo Serena, debes tranquilizarte." Me agarró de la mano y me guió a unas bancas de madera que había cercas del bosque. "Lo único que Amy quizás deba aprender es que no puede planearlo todo."

"Si yo alguna vez hubiese mínimo _pensando_ que esto me pasaría, yo misma me metería a una institución mental."

"Bueno, ya ves mi historia con Amy, la historia de Haruka y Michiru." Me sonrió ampliamente. "Creo que la historia entre Seiya y tu tiene algo más y lo sabes, lo único que te podría decir, es que dejes las cosas como irán, siempre y cuando debas hacer algo al respecto."

Si, en esos momentos aparte de sentir nauseas y tener ganas de vomitar por los nervios, pensaba que Taiki estaba un poco loco. Me volteó a ver como si el supiera todo sobre bueno, todo. Y me abrazó.

_"Hum... Hola, gracias a todos por venir. ¿Amy? ¿Estás por ahí? Déjala salir por favor." _Escuché la voz de Seiya con el micrófono, Taiki me sonrió aun mas mientras me dirigía hacía la voz de Seiya.

Y allí estaba él. Se secaba las manos con los pliegues de su traje, y se desacomodaba el cabello cuando no estaba ocupado secándose las manos. Me pareció encantador.

"Oh, ahí estas." Se escuchó. "Hola a todo mundo, muchas gracias por venir. Am... Antes de empezar quisiera decir unas pequeñas palabras que quisiera dedicarte Serena." Sonrió de nuevo, ganando toda su confianza de nuevo.

Todas las personas presentes, que eran bastantes, levantaron la cabeza mirando a Seiya. Mientras el sacaba un pequeño pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y lo extendía. Escuchaba los susurros de la gente, cuando la melódica voz de Seiya se impregnó en el ambiente. La gente se calló justo cuando dijo la primera línea, escucharlo decir poesía, era como escuchar a los mismos ángeles.

_"Yo no te amo a ti como si tú fueras rosa del salto, o topacio, o la flecha de claveles que disparan fuego. Yo te amo a ti como las cosas oscuras indudablemente deben ser amadas, en secreto, entre la sombra y el alma._

_Yo te amo a ti como la planta que nunca floreció pero lleva en sí misma la luz de las flores ocultas; gracias a tu amor una sólida e innegable fragancia, crece desde la tierra, y vive oscuramente en mi cuerpo._

_Yo te amo a ti sin saber cómo, o cuando, o de donde. Yo te amo a ti directamente, sin complejidades u orgullos; así que yo te amo a ti porque no conozco otra manera."_

Seiya terminó de hablar mientras dejaba en pequeño papel, que a duras penas pude ver que estaba totalmente en blanco. ¿Se vería tan extraño que se haya aprendido cada estrofa de memoria? Quizás no.

Aun así, me quedé allí parada, mientras veía como la gente veía hacía mí y empezaban a casi llorar, mientras empezaban a aplaudir.

Me acerqué lo más que pude, caminando entre las mesas, casi quería correr, Seiya me sonrió, me tomó de la cintura dulcemente y me besaba. El tiempo súbitamente se me hizo eterno. No pasaba, simplemente. Se acercó y me besó, con toda esa gente mirándonos, casi llorando, se acercó y me besó.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de matar todas las mariposas, que más bien eran toda una infinidad de bichos y todos sus ancestros, lo hubiera hecho. Estaba al borde de un colapso. Nunca, en toda mi vida entera, me había sentido tan inmensamente feliz.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" No paraba de susurrarme al oído. "En serio, lo hago.

Porque no podía pensar nada más que en él, no tenía otro pensamiento en mi cabeza, poco me importaba si moría en este momento, porque incluso hubiese escogido este momento para mi fin, él besándome.

Cuando terminó, la gente hasta se paró de sus lugares y aplaudió mas como si me hubiese ganado algún premio, y Dios mío, se sentía exactamente así.

Miré a todo mundo, a lo lejos, estaba Amy saltando en su lugar, literalmente, Taiki trataba de calmarla un poco, a ella también parecía que le iba a dar un colapso de la emoción.

"¡TÍRALO SERENA, TÍRALO!"

_"_¡Yaten! ¡Grandísimo Idiota! ¡Hazme un favor y quítate del lugar, que tu no vas a paliar por el ramo!" Gritaba Seiya, con un semblante divertido en su rostro.

"¡NO HAY NINGUNA REGLA QUE ME LO IMPIDA SEIYA, Y SI ME VAS A RENEGAR, ME LLEVE TODA LA SEMANA BUSCÁNDOLO EN GOOGLE! ¡ASÍ QUE NI LO INTENTES! ¡MIRA, LO IMPRIMÍ!" Gritó aún más fuerte Yaten.

Mina le jalo la punta del traje de Seiya, estaba sentada justo detrás de él, con la cara de cansancio, ahora que me había dado cuenta, su vientre se estaba abultando mucho más. Mina levantó un bonche de papeles engrapados que creí que eran todas las investigaciones de Yaten. Seiya se llevó una mano a su rostro, golpeándose.

Yaten, que se estaba haciendo lugar enfrente para recoger mi ramo, sonrió orgulloso. Yo no estaba segura de que poder quedarme tanto tiempo de pie, literalmente, me estaba doblando de la risa.

Muchas mujeres que no conocía, excepto a Molly, empezaron a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. No sabía si debía tardarme mucho, así que lo tiré cuando Amy asentía con la cabeza sonriendo. Lo que sucedió a continuación no lo esperaría nunca.

Molly recogió el ramo sencillamente, con una sonrisa, no paso ni medio segundo cuando Yaten le gruñó como si fuera un perro (o algo peor) y Molly sin pensarlo le tiró el ramo a Yaten asustada. Yo me empecé a reír aun más fuerte, como todos en el lugar. Nunca, había visto reírse tanto a Seiya como esa vez, enseñando toda su entera y perfecta dentadura. Para toque final, Yaten desfiló con el ramo por toda la recepción, luciéndose de su triunfo. Lo peor es que caminaba tan afeminadamente, a propósito, quiero creer, que lo hacía todo más gracioso.

Después de que Yaten se ganara amenazadoramente el ramo, volvió a empezar la música, ponían de todo, fue cuando Seiya estaba sacando sus dotes hacía el mundo de la danza cuando se interrumpió la canción a la mitad.

"Hola a todos, soy Taiki, amm... lo siento por eso. Pisé un cable y lo jalé, lo siento mi amor, se que esa canción es de tus favoritas. Bueno, amm... quisiera dedicarle esto para los novios, y para decirte Seiya, gracias por ser como eres, por cuidar de Amy, y a ti Serena, gracias por terminar de llenar esta familia."

Seiya y yo volteamos, como todo mundo, mientras Jasper se sentaba en una silla del comedor, y ponía su tan amada guitarra en su regazo. Acomodó el micrófono, cuando todo el mundo se calló.

_You could be my unintended choice  
to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love._

_You could be the one who listens  
to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love._

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
but I'm busy mending broken  
pieces of the life I had before._

_**Before you.**_

Era ilógico que una canción te hiciera llorar cuando de repente estabas tan feliz, pero no se me ocurrió que estaba llorando de felicidad. La voz de Jasper sonaba tan delicada, con la guitarra sonaba tan cautivadora.

"Muchas Felicidades." Dijo rompiendo el hechizo que nos había hecho, y la gente de repente empezó a aplaudirle, recuperando el sentido.

El resto de la noche fue casi una locura de película, Michiru y Haruka empezaron con el karaoke, o se podría más bien decir, se adueñaron del karaoke, empezando a cantar canciones de los 80's, Yaten estaba partiéndose de la risa, mientras Taiki tomaba miles de fotografías, no sé si eran para chantajearlos después, o para recordarles lo que habían hecho, ¡aún sin que estuvieran totalmente ebrios! Seiya parecía más divertido que avergonzado, aun cuando Haruka empezó a cantar Stayin' alive, con todo y coreografía.

Eran pasadas las 11 cuando Amy nos dijo a Seiya y a mí que ya era hora de que nos fuéramos, yo no quería estaba que moría de la felicidad y alegría en la fiesta. Nunca ves dos veces que Kenji acompañara a Haruka a cantar Stayin alive, para que después Yaten, Taiki, Kenji y Haruka empezaran a bailar y a cantar YMCA.

Gracias a Dios, me casé en la época donde existen videocámaras.

Amy me ayudo a vestirme, cambiándome a un vestido más sencillo, igual blanco de novia, pero sin ser tan grande, de seda que caía libremente. Me dijo que todo estaba listo, no entendí mucho, pero asentí sin quejas.

La gente se empezó a aglomerar en la entrada de la casa, esperando a que nos fuéramos, Seiya me estaba esperando en la escaleras, y yo bajé casi corriendo, el me levantó y me dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de meternos al auto. Los chillidos de la gente se escuchaban detrás, volteando allí estaban nuestras familias diciéndonos adiós. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta que me iría a un pequeño viaje, pero eso no era lo único que tenía en la mente, Seiya me tomó de la mano, y me dijo tan hermosamente. "Te amo", que yo no pude decirle nada. Solo pensé...

Qué demonios me debía la vida, que me pagó con él.

* * *

Awww.

No amaron este capítulo.

Yo si.

Y Taiki, como siempre tan intuitivo.

Por otro lado, no pueden negarme que fue divertido imaginar a Yaten con la situación del ramo de novia.

Me rei bastante al imaginarlo.

Y el final. Bueno, que les puedo decir.

Así o más perfecto.

Por cierto, ¿No les gusto el capi anterior? Solo recibi un review.

Bueno, en fin.

Para el próximo si viene un ligero lemmon.

Pd. Abri una encuesta en mi profile, para saber cual historia les gustaria que continuara. Me gustaria que pasaran y dejaran su voto.

**Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el próximo sábado.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	18. A long kiss midnight

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**Decimoctavo Capítulo: **A **Long** kiss _midnight_.

_No te enamores, tírate de un puente, duele menos.  
_**Anónimo.**

El gran alboroto de la fiesta iba desapareciendo mientras el coche avanzaba más y más.

"Dijiste que me amabas" Casi le solté por lo emocionada que estaba, había tantas emociones en mi interior, que esta noche, solo quería acabar con lo mejor. Le susurré en el oído acercándome a él. "Lo hiciste Seiya, lo escuché tan claro que aún lo tengo dándome vueltas en la cabeza."

"Te amo, bombón." Susurró sin mucha energía. Como si de pronto le hubiesen dado la peor noticia. "En serio lo hago" Agregó. Me separé un poco de él extrañada por su respuesta fría, hasta podría decirse que forzada. Me volteó a ver, dejando la ventana en paz."Y debo admitir que ese hecho probablemente haya sido mi peor error. Te amo, pero eso sigue sin cambiar la situación. ¿No ves? Solo soy yo, haciéndome la vida aún más complicada de lo que ya es."

"Seiya, puedes decírmelo, veme, ahora soy tu esposa." Casi le rogué intentado que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos y me traicionaran.

Esas patéticas palabras salieron de mi boca, cuando me daba cuenta, de que él tenía la razón, no había cambiado nada, el seguía sin tenerme esa confianza por la que yo moría, no tenía ni una gota de confianza en mí para poder sentirse libre de contármelo.

"Y ahora quisiera maldecirlo Serena." dijo seriamente, como si estuviese hablando solo. Como si yo no estuviese en la habitación, aún así se estaba dirigiendo a mí.

El carro avanzó más, me separé de él, aún tenía la emoción de la boda en la garganta, según como entendía lo había planeado todo, fue bueno conmigo y lo fingió para mínimo ser feliz en mi boda. Me había pedido disculpas por el pasado, me había dicho que me amaba. Y, Dios mío, acababa de repetirlo.

Estaba tan apartada de él cuando llegamos al hotel, que estaba casi pegada a la puerta del coche. Intentando hacerme bolita, o mínimo poder hacer un escudo, porque no quería estar aquí esta noche, si no quería el estar conmigo, que me tirara en cualquier lugar, pero sabiendo que se arrepentía, lastimosamente, no quería estar con él.

Me bajé del auto con sigilosamente, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible, ni pude observar bien el maravilloso hotel en el que nos íbamos hospedar. Obviamente, no saldríamos de viaje. El trabajo de Seiya era primero. Hace media hora no me importaba, ahora, lo comprendía todo. ¿Por qué iba a salir conmigo, si se arrepentía de haberse casado conmigo en primer lugar? No tenía sentido.

Lo esperé cerca de lobby, mientras él se acercaba y pedía su recepción. Terminó, y se acercó lentamente hacía mi, para tomarme de la mano y guiarme hacía nuestra habitación. Yo apenas podía caminar, de pronto me sentía tan cansada y fatigada.

"Dijiste que me amabas, Seiya" Repetí por una extraña razón, quizás lo único que me quedaba era escucharlo para no sentirme tan mal. Seiya dejó la pequeña maleta junto a la hermosa cama de la habitación.

"También te dije que eso no cambiaba nada, mi dulce bombón." Se acercó a mí para abrazarme. No pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. "Discúlpame, esto me está matando, pero, verdaderamente, no puedo hacerte la vida más complicada. La tuya no."

"Esto es lo que me está torturando más, Seiya." Y lo besé. Podía sentir como mis lágrimas en mis mejillas se topaban con la fría piel de él.

Dolió cuando al principio el quiso apartarse, no luchó, pero yo ya lo venía venir. Y no me importaba, si era cierto que me amaba, no podría luchar con ello, ni tampoco resistirse.

Lo besé aún más apasionadamente ver, con furia, como si hubiésemos paliado, inclusive coraje. Me devolvió el beso casi con el mismo sentimiento, mi pecho subía y bajaba con mucha fuerza, mientras la adrenalina ardía en mis venas casi quemándolas.

Me separé de él para poder respirar, casi sentía que me ahogaba, pero ultimadamente, era lo menos que me importaba, quería sentir a Seiya, quería sentirlo en todas las formas posibles, y me importaba muy poco lo que él me haya dicho anteriormente, me amaba, y era lo único que quería saber y me importaba.

Seiya bajó su cabeza para empezar a besarme el cuello, casi mordiéndolo, yo sonreí, era un pequeño logro para mí.

Aproveché tener mis manos desocupadas para tomar su chaqueta y quitársela, no lo notó, sentía por dentro como si fuese a explotar, mi estomago no tenía tanta capacidad, y Seiya seguía acariciándome, con sus manos en mi espalda vacía, y ciertamente, nunca me había sentido tan excitada como en este momento. Así de claro.

Su chaqueta cayó al piso, bien, una cosa menos, llevé mi boca hacía la suya, mirándolo antes primero, si bien no era amor lo que estaba en los ojos de Seiya, decididamente, no era nada. Seguí besándolo, sin importarme nada, el tomó mi cara entre sus manos, acariciándome el cuello. Aproveche la oportunidad y empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Casi había terminado, cuando se separó de mí, pensé que era para poder respirar de nuevo, y aunque prefería asfixiarme, no era para eso.

"No, no, no" Empezó a repetir. "Esto no va bien, no está bien."

"No, Seiya." Le respondí más segura de mi misma como nunca lo había estado. "Esto no va mal, va perfecto."

Tomé el zipper de mi vestido, y lo bajé rápidamente. Tomé a Seiya de la mano y lo acosté en la cama, en estas cosas, amaba la poca fuerza de voluntad de él.

Diablos, esto me estaba costando toda la valentía que en mi vida me había guardado. Me bajé el vestido lentamente para quedar solo en mis pantis y en el bra strapless para el vestido.

Siempre me sentí acomplejada por mi cuerpo, en la universidad, las mujeres siempre se vestían atractivas, quizás demasiado. El clima siempre es muy caliente, los veranos eran demasiado adorados por ellas. Pequeñas falditas que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas, o grandes escotes. Pero obviamente, no era así en la forma que yo me vestía, no sentía que tenía un buen cuerpo, no tenía el lujo de lucirlo. Pero esta noche no me importaba.

Mi pálida piel estaba al descubierto de sus ojos, me sentí un poco avergonzada, pero al pensar lo que venía después, ciertamente, eso no era nada.

Me paré en la cama abrí las piernas y me senté en su estómago.

"No me digas que está mal, Seiya; porque bien sabes que no lo está, me dijiste que no te atreverías a pedirme _esto_, pero ¿sabes qué? no lo estás haciendo. Así que, esta es mi noche de bodas. Y yo soy tu esposa."

Me acerqué sin besarlo, suspirando su aliento, llenándome los pulmones, nuestras bocas no se juntaban, terminé de desabrochar sus botones, y su torso quedó expuesto, no sé qué haría Seiya después del trabajo, pero sin lugar a dudas unas de esas cosas era ejercicio, sus pecho estaba perfectamente formado, me quedé unos segundos contemplándolo. Me acerqué a él una vez hacía el, aún sin besarlo. Hasta que hizo lo que esperaba. Se desesperó.

Me agarró de las caderas y nos volteó. Ahora tenía el perfecto cuerpo de Seiya, sobre mí, y Dios, sentía que moría allí mismo. Abrí mis piernas y me sorprendió sentir la erección de Seiya sobre mí. Ahí lo comprendí. Y simplemente me aceleré.

Mis manos corrieron hacía el zipper de su pantalón. Logrando desabrocharlo, el se bajó los pantalones y yo avergonzada cerré los ojos. Sus besos me estaban matando al mismo tiempo.

Se separó de mí y me miró fijamente en los ojos. Como si me estuviese preguntando con la mirada, no bastó ni una sola palabra para que yo lo lograra entender. Podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían, y me podía imaginar lo rojas que estaban. Asentí lentamente. No era que Seiya fuera un principiante en esto como yo, eso ya lo sabía.

Seiya acomodó su cabeza en el hombro, recostándolo, mientras yo alzaba mi espalda y sus manos desabrochaban mi sujetador. No quise sentirme avergonzada, pero tampoco podía, por que el ardor en mis venas me estaba ganando la partida.

Seiya empezó a tocar mis pechos como si fuesen las cosas más delicadas, yo pensaba que iba a explotar, en un área tan desconocida para mí, era lo menos que esperaba.

Alcé mis espalda hacía arriba otra vez, parecía que en mi estomago estaban explotando fuegos artificiales, necesite sus besos otra vez, eran como un calmante, para después tener que necesitarlos más. Lo besé como si eso fuese lo último que podía hacer en la tierra. Sus manos volaban por mis piernas, acariciándolas, sobándolas, atrayéndoles hacía el calor de la fricción.

Entonces, entré en un punto donde no se me hacía suficiente, quería sentirlo todo, quería tenerlo a él dentro de mí, Seiya rozó su mano sobre mis pantis y yo sentía que era lo último que viviría.

"Hazlo, Seiya." Le rogué.

"No quiero lastimarte" Alcanzó a completar, podía escuchar su respiración anormal, y su pecho pegado al mío, su corazón latiendo a la misma velocidad que el mío.

"No... tu sabes que no lo harás." Le sonreí.

Lo miré y pensé que en ese instante se iba a desmayar. Sus ojos se volvieron hacía tras, y pensé que caería ahí mismo. Y me espanté.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. El asintió tragando saliva. No pude evitar sonreírle otra vez. Me besó fugazmente y tomó mis pantis y las quitó de mi cuerpo. Yo sentía que mis mejillas ardían de nuevo, tal como la sangre que corría por mis venas.

Sus besos bajaron desde mi boca hacía mi cuello, mis pechos, la carne me estaba carcomiendo la piel, para terminar en un camino vertical hacía mi estómago, que estaba por explotar.

Tomó mis caderas con sus manos y entró de pronto en mí. Y, Diablos, no sabía que dolería tan jodidamente tanto. Cerré los ojos por el fuerte golpe de dolor, e intenté respirar para que se pasara rápido.

"Lo siento." Me dijo en el oído, Seiya estaba totalmente quieto, cosa que le agradecí. El dolor era mucho peor de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

"Está bien" Susurré. "Se está pasando." Espere un momento para asentirle con la cabeza en señal de que podía continuar.

Y, Dios, el dolor inicial valía la pena. Lo valía totalmente.

Seiya empezó a moverse haciendo fricción con nuestros cuerpos, entrando y saliendo de mi, cada vez más fuerte.

Cada vez que lo hacía mi cuerpo tenía una reacción que yo nunca hubiera esperado, susurros salían de mi boca de planearlo. Aun dolía un poco, pero el placer era totalmente inimaginable.

Seiya de acercó a besarme mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte, mis susurros pasaron a gritos. Y de pronto exploté, sentí que mis emociones y placeres inundaban mi cuerpo como un tsunami, mis dedos del pie y de las manos se separaran y abrí tanto los ojos que no podía con ellos, Seiya se vino al mismo tiempo que yo. Alrededor de 10 segundos que no pude ni respirar, pero sin duda habían sido los mejores 10 segundos de mi vida entera.

Sobre el cuerpo de Seiya había una delgada capa de sudor. Cayó sobre de mi cuando terminó. Y Wow.

Respiré normalmente como no había podido la última hora. Y sonreí. Volteé a ver a Seiya, acostado a un lado de mí, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese sufriendo. El recuerdo pasado me llegó.

"Seiya, ¿estás bien? ¿En serio?" Le moví el hombro intentado que reaccionara. Y lo hizo. Levantó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

"Eres demasiado buena para lo que soy yo Bombón, pero egoístamente no puedo dejar de amarte." Y me besó delicadamente. "Descansa mi dulce bombón, yo estoy bien. No sabría por qué no debería de estarlo."

Me abrazó, y ahí entre sus brazos, me quedé completamente dormida.

Me estiré tanto como pude sobre la amplía cama, el que me estaba muriendo de hambre, fue el primer pensamiento que tuve en la mañana siguiente. Para después darme cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación.

Las persianas estaban corridas, la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo estaba acomodada sobre mi casi perfectamente, había un desayuno completo en una mesa portable a un lado de la cama sin tocar. Pero por ningún lado estaba Seiya.

Me paré con la sábana enrollada en mi cuerpo intentado encontrarlo. Pero no estaba, y comprendí que no lo iba a encontrar.

Fui al baño, a la pequeña sala que había en la suite, al balcón, hasta me asomé por el pasillo para ver si lo llegaba a alcanzar, pero no estaba.

Tomé mi celular y le marqué, para que no sorpresivamente me mandara al buzón. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Un golpe fuerte de dolor me pegó en el pecho. No me podía abandonar, quizás solo fue a comprar algo y yo lo esperaría aquí, quizás estaba sobre actuando y ya era una exagerada. Pero no podía evitar el hecho de imaginármelo.

No hubiera podido pensar en otra noche tan mas perfecta, nuestra relación nunca fue la más normal, lo sabía desde que inició.

Fui a la cama con la sábana de vestido, y me tiré a la cama boca abajo. Quizás llegaría después.

No comí, el hambre se me quito de pronto. Me quedé ahí acostada por un par de horas, cuando comprendí que no iba a volver. Me levanté, me di un baño y empecé a cambiarme cuando la cerradura de la puerta sonó, y la puerta se abrió.

Pero no era Seiya, por supuesto que no. Amy cabizbaja entró en la habitación.

"Lo siento Serena." Nunca la había visto tan apagada. Era como si sus pilas hubieran agotado. Cosa que nunca creí ver. "Seiya tuvo que salir de viaje a Canadá."

La noticia me pegó de golpe. Y me dolió muchísimo.

"Juro que le insistí para que no se fuera, pero lo único que hizo fue colgarme el teléfono. No puedo entender cómo pudo dejarte en primer día de casados." Me miró avergonzada. Como si todo fuese su culpa.

"A-a-my, no te preocupes, yo lo comprendo. Sé que su trabajo es importante y que era algo fundamental en su vida, lo es ahora, y lo sabía antes de casarme con él."

"Pero no debió de haberte dejado, Serena. Tiene que saber cuáles son sus prioridades ahora que está casado. No puede seguir así."

Quería llorar tanto en ese momento, lo único que tenía en mente era encerrarme en el baño y llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Pero sabía que no podía mostrarme así con su hermana. Debía pretender que todo estaba bien.

Me alzó su mano y me dejó las llaves de mi coche en la mano.

"Yo tomaré un taxi. Lo siento de nuevo Serena."

No se me ocurrió decirle, '_Yo te llevo Amy' _porque sabía que las lagrimas se me saldrían en cualquier momento. Y le agradecí, cuando me abrazó y salió de la habitación rápido. Era obvio que no le gustaba dar ese tipo de noticias.

Tomé mis cosas de la habitación, dejé la comida intacta, me subí y a mi coche y conduje al único lugar donde pertenecía.

La casa que había comprado Seiya seguía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vi con él. Me bajé del carro, abrí y quizás la casa estaba tan vacía como estaba yo en esos momentos. Con sus pisos de madera, sin un solo mueble, me acosté en el suelo lentamente, la espalda de dolía un poco lo de anoche, y pensé en cómo había llegado a todo esto.

* * *

Yo lo sé, cuando lo leí, juro que quise matar a Seiya. De veras.

Pero bueno, todo tiene una justificación.

Por lo menos, según Michelle, lo sabrán dentro de dos capis más.

Como decía, por favor, no maten a Seiya antes de tiempo.

Y, pues bueno, digamos que al principio ¿No lo adoraron?

Yo sí.

Creí, de hecho, que él iba a cambiar, pero, bueno, en fin no fue así.

**En fin, mil gracias por sus comentarios y sus alertas**

**Pd. **Abrí una encuesta en mi perfil, me gustaría que pasaran por ella y me dejaran su opinión

**Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el próximo sábado.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	19. Sunsets over my sunrises

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora

* * *

**Recomendacion: Unos pañuelos desechables para el final del capi-**

**El Final es el Principio**

**Decimonoveno Capítulo: **Sunsets over my Sunrises.

_"Nos casamos en una ceremonia sencilla, a la que asistieron mi familia y la suya.  
Pensé en divulgar en la alta sociedad la noticia de que un notorio libertino había sido domesticado para el matrimonio.  
Hasta que estuvimos en el silencio de nuestra alcoba matrimonial no me di cuenta de que..._

_Oh, querido lector, le fallé a mi amada y pequeña esposa, cuando ella mas necesitó de mi."  
_De** 'El conde de Hellgate'.  
Capítulo veintidós.**

_El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan...  
demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen...  
demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren...  
demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran...  
pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno.  
_**Henry Van Dike**

Me quedé dormida no se por cuanto tiempo en el piso de la casa. Cuando desperté, el cielo tenía un tono rojizo, no sé si era el atardecer o el amanecer del día siguiente. Cosa que no me importó, había quedado demasiado exhausta por llorar tanto, que no me pareció extraño.

Revisé la pantalla de mi celular, eran las 6:48pm. Había pasado todo el día llorando y durmiendo aquí. Volteé a ver a mí alrededor, no había nada. E irónicamente así me sentía, vacía.

"Eres mía, mía, mía..." Escuchaba la voz de Seiya dentro de mi cabeza, repitiéndome que era suya, cosa que solo me torturaba mas, fui suya y lo fui completamente, ¿es que estaba tan arrepentido de haberse casado conmigo, que hacerme el amor también era un error? La preguntaba constantemente me atormentaba.

Me levanté lentamente, con los músculos paralizados totalmente por la falta de movimiento, el cuello me dolía muchísimo, el piso de madera de la casa no era lo más cómodo para pasar toda la noche.

Caminé lo más rápido hacía la puerta y salí casi corriendo, no podía recordar por que había venido a este lugar en primer lugar, quizás porque era una masoquista buscando su consuelo.

Conduje por la carretera sin fijarme un destino, no sabía si mi familia sabía que él se había ido, no había tomado ni siquiera conciencia, de que probablemente, se había ido para siempre. Uno no sabía, además, el mismo lo había dicho, se había arrepentido. Sabía que tenía que tenía que hacerme ver la realidad tal como era, y si pasaba, que es lo que le tenía que decir a toda la gente que conocía y quizás me preguntaría lo que pasó. Después de todo, nuestro matrimonio solo duró la noche de bodas. Era triste, pero era cierto.

Estacioné el Audi en la casa de mis padres, que aparentemente estaba vacía. Entré con mis antiguas llaves para encontrarme la casa muy diferente. Había empezado a remodelarla, o eso se parecía. En la sala estaba una enorme y lujosa pantalla plana que parecía abarcar la mitad de la pared. Habían cambiado los muebles, el refrigerador, toda la cocina para cambiarla por una más moderna.

Había folletos de un crucero por el Caribe en la mesa, y la cámara de fotos de mi papá. Se me ocurría una razón de donde estaban, porque estaba absolutamente segura, de que no era en la casa.

Saqué mi celular para ver 56 llamadas perdidas de mi mama, 48 de mi papá, y 23 de Amy. Pero nada de Seiya, no estaba su nombre en ningún rincón de la pantalla. No había ningún mensaje, ni siquiera una sola llamada. Si me había abandonado, no tenía por qué hablarme. Piensa en lo peor Serena, así no te defraudarás más.

Le llamé a mi mama primero, que me empezó a contar lo preocupada que estaba, que el crucero era el único en 6 meses y que empezaba hoy mismo. Lindo. Así no se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando aquí. Entre menos se involucraran mis padres, para mí era mucho mejor. Ellos no tenían que pasar por lo mismo que estaba pasando yo.

Tomé la cámara de papa, la prendí y vi la primera foto que apareció en la pantalla. Cosa que fue un gran error. Tuve que buscar un sillón, por que las piernas no respondían, caí de tan fuerte que fue el dolor en el pecho, incluso hasta se me nubló la vista.

La última foto que se tomó con la cámara, era cuando yo estaba subiendo al coche, mirando a Seiya, mientras él me agarraba de la cintura, riéndose hermosamente. Con su perfecto perfil, con un pie en el coche y otro en suelo. Me dolió más recordar lo feliz que estaba en esos momentos, y lo completa que me sentiría unas horas después, para al final estar así. Eso era lo que me dolía más.

Seguí viendo las fotos, porque era masoquista, y porque lo necesitaba. Había fotos de Haruka y Kenji cantando y bailando, había una foto de Mina como que estaba vomitando o eso parecía, donde después de veía a Yaten sonriendo. Taiki tocando la guitarra, había una muy cómica donde Amy tiraba el plato de comida y Yaten se veía atrás asustándola, noté que la cámara aun tenía manchas de salsa. Había montones de fotos hermosas, pero la que más me extraño era una donde se veía en dedo de Yaten y a Seiya sentado en la cocina de la sala, estaba pálido con los ojos cerrados. Para después pasar a otra donde Molly le tiraba el ramo a Yaten.

Metí la cámara a mi bolso, y salí de la casa de mis papas. Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería llegar a la casa de Seiya. No quería que me vieran así, o quizás es que quería que ya no me vieran nunca. Pero era débil, y no podía.

Arranqué el auto lo más rápido que pude, no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía totalmente pérdida. Podía ir a un parque, a alguna plaza, a un mall, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Iba llegando hacía la lujosa entrada de la privada donde vivía la familia de Seiya cuando sonó el celular otra vez. Era Amy, de nuevo. No encontré sentido al responderle cuando estaba a menos de 5 minutos de su casa. Además, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

Me estacioné y empecé a caminar hacía la casa. Estaba igual de hermosa que siempre. Hacía un día soleado en Tokio, como la mayoría del año. Entré a la casa, estaba la televisión prendida y se escuchaba la voz de Michiru y Amy en la cocina.

"Mamá, le he llamado como 30 veces. Entiéndelo, lo que hizo Seiya es una de las peores cosas que pudo haber hecho. Si yo fuera la esposa, nunca se lo hubiera perdonado."

"Amy, tú no eres Seiya para saber en qué situación se encontraba, entiendo que lo que hizo es un acto horrible, y estoy de acuerdo de que debe de ordenar sus prioridades ahora que está casado. No intento justificarlo porque sea mi hijo, y no puedo entenderlo. Pero ya llegara, y como yo lo vea, le preguntaré."

"Yo creo que fue muy una razón mayor, amor. Todos vimos a Seiya anoche, en los 3 años que lo conozco nunca lo había visto tan feliz, y Amy, creo que de no haberse ido, no sé, quizás algo malo pasaría con el trabajo." Se escuchó la voz de Taiki masticando algo.

"¡El trabajo es una cosa totalmente insignificante cuando estás en tu noche de bodas!" La voz de Amy subió de tono.

"Amy, pásame la mermelada por favor." Bueno, Mina también estaba allí.

Sabía que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones en las que yo no participaba, así que golpeé la puerta principal como señal de que acababa de llegar, no quería escuchar más de esa conversación. No me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

"Yaten, ¿¡Fuiste a ordeñar la vaca para traer la leche o qué!" Salió Mina de la cocina casi corriendo. "¡Oh, Serena!"

De repente salió Amy de la puerta, seguida de Michiru y Taiki.

"Hola" Me arrepentí de haber hablado. No había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que había hablado con Amy en la mañana. Mi voz sonaba desgarrada, casi un grito ahogado.

"Oh por Dios, Serena, ¿dónde has estado? Te ves muy mal." Se acercó Amy rápidamente a mí.

"No... eh estado por allí. Tomaré una ducha si no te importa, estoy muy cansada." Me lleve la bolsa al hombro antes de sonreírles apáticamente a quienes estaban frente a mí, y subí a las escaleras, con suerte me ahogaba en la bañera.

Al día siguiente, me levanté de la cama de Seiya, era la única cosa que me reconfortaba, su aroma.

Ninguno de los que estaban anoche en la casa fue a verme en lo que terminó la noche. Y se los agradecí mucho. Haruka abrió la puerta de la habitación pasada la media noche, se mantuvo allí alrededor de un minuto antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, no lo había notado, pero desde anteayer no había comido nada. La última comida que había tocado era un pequeño pedazo de pastel de la boda. No tenía hambre, sentía que si comía algo lo iba a vomitar, o no lo podría tragar, pero mi debilidad se estaba notando cuando mis rodillas empezaron a temblar y por poco caigo en el último escalón.

Michiru estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un pedazo de pan con mantequilla en la boca, mirando sin parpadear un programa de concursos de la televisión. Yo aún tenía la pijama puesta.

"Hola Serena, buenos días."

"Buenos días Michiru." Me senté a un lado de ella mostrando un interés inexistente en el programa que estaban dando.

"¿Quieres desayunar? Te estábamos esperando. Bueno, Amy te estaba esperando. Me dijo que te preguntara que si querrías salir de compras con ella. En un minuto llega."

"Hum... Si, gracias. Eres muy amable Michiru. Mis papás se fueron al Caribe, y no tenía otro lugar al que podría ir." Le sonreí cuando tomaba un pan con mantequilla yo también. Ella se paró y empezó prender la estufa.

"Cariño, si quieres hablar sobre ello, sabes que toda esta familia siempre va a estar aquí para ti. No te preguntaremos nada, son cosas entre pareja, y eso lo comprendemos totalmente."

"Gracias Michiru. No es por nada, pero creo que no estoy lista aún."

"Lo sé" Me sonrió de vuelta y empezó a cocinar.

Michiru era rápida en la cocina, ella me hacía sentir tan bien. Con Esme era imposible extrañar a tu mamá, y lo entendía. Amy llegó cuando yo ya casi estaba por terminar, ya no me sentía tan ni me dolía la cabeza.

Supe que Amy moría por saber lo que estaba pasando, y agradecí que no me preguntara nada, porque ciertamente, yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"Bueno chicas, me voy." Anunció Michiru tomando su bolso y las llaves de su carro.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Amy alzando la ceja derecha.

"Voy a acompañar a Mina y a Yaten a la consulta para la nueva ecografía."

"¿La nueva qué?"

"Le van a hacer un ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebe, Amy."

"Oh, por, dios. ¡Mamá, yo quiero ir!" Me volteó a ver a mí con los ojos saltones casi brincando. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba eso. "¿Podemos ir con ustedes?"

"Pues, claro que pueden. ¿Quieres ir, Serena?"

"Si" Asentí sencillamente. "Solo espérenme un poco. Iré a cambiarme."

Subí rápido las escaleras para tomar unos jeans gastados del armario de Seiya, una playera tipo polo y mis vans rotos. Regresé y Amy seguía dando vueltas de la emoción. Extrañamente, eso me ponía feliz. Un bebe en camino iba a mejorar mucho a esta familia.

"¡Vamos Serena!" Le sonreí de nuevo y nos subimos al carro de Michiru.

"Ojala sea niña, no puedo esperar para comprarle todos esos vestiditos hermosos, rositas y de colores pasteles, y moños, y decorarle su habitación…"

"Deberías decirle a Mina primero Amy…"

"Mamá, Mina va a estar muy cansada por lo del parto, ya sabemos cómo son las mujeres con eso. Yo solo le estoy haciendo un favor." Sentí su tono de maldad adueñarse de su tono de voz.

"Oh, claro que lo sé. ¿Nunca te dije que duré 8 horas en labor de parto con Yaten? Fue horrible, bueno, lo fue antes de que naciera tu hermano. Ese momento fue el día más feliz de mi vida, después nacieron Seiya y tu y…"

"Mamá, ¿Cuánto duró el parto de Seiya?" Se veía que Amy le encantaban los bebes, y más si eran de otras personas. No podía imaginármela con un bebe propio, no todavía.

"Es algo cómico, creo que dure más en llegar al hospital que tener a tu hermano, lo recuerdo perfecto porque ese fue el día de la final del partido de fútbol de Yaten"

"Típico de Seiya." Se rió Amy antes de responder el teléfono.

"Entonces, ¿después de aquí vamos de compras?" Saltó emocionada. La energía de Amy no se había acabado, y creo que no se acabaría nunca.

"Amy, en serio me encantaría, pero creo que no estoy de humor para ir de compras, ¿sabes?" Le respondí cuando íbamos en el pasillo hacía la oficina del doctor, nos paramos en la puerta donde había un letrero que decía 'Obstetricia'. Michiru tocó la puerta un par de veces, para que le abriera una enfermera. Nos dejó pasar, después de pedirnos nuestros nombres.

La sala era muy bonita, tenía flores y un decorado que se dividía en azul y rosa, en franjas de pintura sobre las paredes. En los sillones estaban Yaten y Mina comiendo de una caja que tenían en las manos. Se dejó de ver sospechoso cuando se vio el logo de Carl's Jr.

"Hey, que bueno que están aquí. ¿Quieren entrar a la apuesta, Amy, Serena?" Yaten se paró y nos guiñó el ojo. No me sorprendí de que Yaten hiciera una apuesta ni un momento tan importante.

Amy se fue con Yaten a discutir los términos de la apuesta, mientras Michiru y yo íbamos a sentarnos con Mina. Se veía hermosa, tenía ese brillo en los ojos que tanto se le distinguía.

"Mina, ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para saber el sexo del bebe? Ya estás en el séptimo mes." Le pregunté.

"Bueno, se supone que sería una sorpresa, algo típico, pero la verdad es que Yaten no se aguantó. No quise apostar con él, yo ya sé lo que es." Nos dijo sospechosamente.

Yaten vino casi corriendo después de hablar con Amy.

"¿Qué, Serena? ¿Aceptas nuestra apuesta?"

"Hum… apuesto $20 a que será niña."

No estaba segura de que fuera niña, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió la mejor idea. Un plan perfecto para mantenerme ocupada estas dos semanas, y si apostaba con lo que Amy hacía, lo haría con más gusto.

"¡Eso es Serena! ¿Tú también te ves comprando vestiditos, cierto?"

"Hum… Ajam." Le asentí y justo en ese momento llegó la enferma anunciándonos que podíamos pasar al consultorio.

Por la cara de Mina al entrar, algo me decía que iba a perder mi dinero.

Y era cierto, Amy lloró, Yaten casi rompe el escritorio del doctor de la emoción, pero el bebe de Mina era un niño. Michiru empezó a llorar, de la emoción a diferencia de Amy, Mina solo asintió asegurándose de lo que ya sabía. Yaten nos invitó a comer a _nuestro_ dinero. Irónico.

"Oye Amy…" Le hablé cuando íbamos camino hacia el lugar.

"Mande" Me contestó secamente, seguía con los ojos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el vientre de Mina, como si estuviese enojada con el bebe por ser hombre.

"Amy, tu puedes tener hijas, no te enojes por ello."

"Yo tuve anemia Serena, y no puedo tener bebés por parto natural. Si algún día logro tener un bebe, va a ser un embarazo muy peligroso." Me dijo quitando la mirada del vientre de Mina, y volviéndose triste.

"Yo no sabía eso, Amy, lo siento."

"No lo sientas, puedo tener hijos, pero muy adelante. Y no te preocupes, que todavía estas tu. No me olvido de ti." Me miró con malicia y alzo la cejas formándose su típica mirada malvada.

"Bueno, sobre eso… am… es muy rápido para pensar en ello, ¿no lo crees?"

"No." Dijo simplemente, con una mirada radiante. Me encantaba Amy.

"Bueno… lo que te quería decir…. Quería saber si podrías ayudarme a decorar la casa de Seiya y mía, está un poco desértica, y en realidad de lo agradecería mucho, y…"

"Oh, no digas más. Terminando de comer vamos a una tienda de muebles."

Llegamos al lugar y empezamos a pedir, la comida fue muy divertida, todo el tema de conversación fue el bebe de Mina, sus potenciales nombres, la ropa que iban a comprar, como arreglarían la habitación, incluso Michiru habló de las mejores universidades del país. Cosa que hizo que Yaten casi se asfixiara con la comida. Estaba tan feliz, que Seiya desapareció de mi mente en toda la comida, para volver a aparecer cuando estaba con Amy comprando los muebles para la sala.

Amy tenía un gusto hermoso, y Michiru también, en una semana y media habíamos terminado 3 habitaciones, una para huéspedes, la otra era un estudio, y la recamara principal, los baños, la cocina y parte de la estancia. Solo faltaba terminar de pintar la sala y acomodar el pequeño sillón de la estancia y la mesita.

No podía creer lo útil que era remodelar tu casa para que tus pensamientos desaparecieran por un momento, era más sencillo preguntarme de que color se vería bien la sala, que preguntarme si Seiya alguna vez volvería.

Según yo, este día se cumplía el tiempo de dos semanas, pero uno nunca sabia, tal vez llegaba mañana o pasado mañana. No pensé en el, Amy no me había dicho nada sobre él, y aunque en el pasado hubiera sido perfecto, ahora rogaba por una señal de vida de él.

Mi casa se veía hermosa. No era por exagerar, pero no habría podido desear una hogar tan más perfecto, salí del baño para empezar a regar las flores que esa mañana había plantado en el jardín de enfrente. Las últimas semanas me las pase en esa casa sola que en la casa de Seiya, aunque no era mucha diferencia, Amy y Michiru me acompañaron todo el tiempo, sintiéndome querida, y haciéndome reír todo el tiempo.

Regué las plantas y cerré la puerta con seguro. Dejaría que la pintura de la puerta de atrás se secara, y volvería mañana. Conduje hacía la casa de Seiya, iba a darme un baño y me iría a acostar, podía vivir en esa casa, pero me sentía demasiado sola.

Al parecer no había nadie en la casa, iba a subir las escaleras cuando escuché voces en la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaba el piano de Seiya. Caminé hacía allá para escuchar el final de una conversación, que si me hubieran preparado mil años para afrontarlo, mil años mas necesitaría.

"Entonces, Malachaite, repítemelo una vez más, si no me opero… ¿cuánto es lo máximo que me queda de vida?"

"Tres o cuatro meses a lo mucho, Seiya."

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir chicas?

Yo me quede igual que ustedes, al saber lo de la casi sentencia de muerte de Seiya.

Bueno, en realidad a mi me agarro en mis cinco minutos de melancolía, por lo que yo llore.

xD

Bueno, pero en realidad es algo que algunas de ustedes ya esperaban ¿Verdad chikita?

En realidad ella fue la primera en externarme esa teoría.

Bueno, después de haber desechado varios paquetes de kleenex ¿Creen que merece algún review?

Por cierto, gracias por todos sus comentarios, no saben lo que me animan a seguir adaptando la historia.

Me temo, que este será el último capítulo que publique cada sábado, pues ya vamos al mismo ritmo que la trama original. Así que, en cuanto la autora suba los capítulos, yo subiré. Mientras tanto, voy a hacer caso de todas sus sugerencias y voy a editar los capítulos con los nombres y las señas correctas.

**Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	20. Realidad

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora

**Recomendación: Unos pañuelos desechables para el capi-**

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**Veintavo Capítulo: **Realidad.

_Amar es dar a alguien el poder para destruirte, y confiar en que no lo hará._**  
Anónimo.**

* * *

Mi acto reflejo fue dar media vuelta.

Di dos pasos hacía enfrente, queriendo llegar hacía la puerta. Queriendo regresar el tiempo para nunca haber entrado por ella. Y nunca haber escuchado el final de esa conversación. No podía asimilar sus palabras, aún no entraban en mi cerebro. Solo tenía una idea de que era algo malo, y todo el concepto entero se resumía a su muerte. No entendía por qué, solo quería tirarme al piso, quizás llorar, por no pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, no quería si quiera verle, no quería...

"¡Serena!" Se abrió la puerta principal, entrando toda la familia. Llevaban bolsas de la tienda de ropa en sus manos, menos Mina, que ultimadamente no la había visto tan bien, se veía reluciente.

"Hemos estado comprando ropa del bebe de Mina." Ami me enseñó las bolsas. Claramente, no se había fijado que yo apenas podía respirar. Mantenía mi mano en mi pecho, aguantándome cualquier lágrima. No era el momento.

"No sabíamos que vendrías corazón, hubiéramos ido a tu... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Seiya, tu también llegaste!"

Michiru corrió hacía su hijo, que tenía la cara de espanto, con su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Todos voltearon a verlo levantando la cabeza con sorpresa. Ami corrió gritándole más amenazas que un asesino, Haruka y Michiru caminaron lentamente hacía él para abrazarlo, mientras Mina y Yaten los seguían detrás. Taiki estaba a punto de seguir el mismo camino, cuando yo caí de rodillas al suelo. Y después, no supe nada más.

Estaba acostada, en lo que podía jurar que era la cama de Seiya. Me había acostumbrado tanto a ella, a su olor... que no tenía duda. Y lo entendía, seguramente Seiya sabía que había escuchado su conversación, aunque solamente las dos últimas frases eran necesarias.

No quería abrir los ojos. En algún modo, era mi manera de retroceder el momento en el que debía de enfrentar la realidad. No quería enfrentarme a Seiya, no quería que me dijera nada, o mentiras tal vez. Porque sabía que no existía motivo por el que tenía que morir, no ya, no _ahora_.

"No esperaba que escucharas eso, mi dulce bombón. No tienes idea de cómo lo siento." Se escucho _su_ voz apaga, como si no tuviera ganas de nada.

Seguía sin querer abrir los ojos, aún así sus palabras me pegaron bastante duro, sin quererlo varias lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos. Así que tuve que forzarme a abrir los ojos, no tenía salida, lamentablemente.

Y lo vi, estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, con sus piernas abiertas, tenía sus brazos recargados en cada pierna, mientras se sobaba su puente de la nariz con sus dedos. Cabizbajo, se llevó una mano a su cabello para despeinarlo de nuevo.

"Yo tampoco lo esperaba." Le hablé, mi voz fallándome en la última parte de la oración, quebrándose por completo.

Se llevó sus dos manos a su cara y la frotó con cansancio.

"Creo que te mereces la verdad, lo siento por mentirte primeramente... no esperaba que lo descubrieras... yo..."

"¿Tu qué, Seiya?" Me quite la sábana del cuerpo y me senté. El se levantó y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de la cama, a medio metro de mí. "¿Lamentas que lo descubriera? ¿En serio? ¿Cuál era tu plan de que yo lo descubriera? ¿¡Cuándo todo mundo me diera el pésame en tu funeral!" Y mis lágrimas, y más lágrimas traicionándome.

"No, yo..."

"¿sí?"

"Quiero contarte todo lo que sucedió, Serena. Sé que hice una de las peores cosas del mundo. Y estas dos semanas que eh estado fuera me eh dado cuenta de dos cosas, pero antes de decírtelas, quisiera contarte la historia.

"Te escucho."

"Trabajaba en Londres en el verano. Se podría decir que esa ciudad llena de pasado y misterio, es uno de mis placeres. Llevaba seis meses que no veía a mi familia. Bien te han dicho que desde chico fui algo solitario, no me gustaba mucho hacer conexiones con la gente, aparte de mi familia, sabía que tarde o temprano, uno salía herido. Lo había visto tantas veces, y lo había leído millones. No era una persona que se arriesgara, y menos si no tenía algo seguro."

Me siguió mirando directamente, con el mismo dolor en sus ojos. Ahora no podía mostrarse arrogante como el principio, ya de nada le funcionaba su máscara.

"Recordaba que un amigo de padre vivía en Bristol, una pequeña ciudad de Inglaterra, muy tranquila y muy pacífica. Me encantaba. A sí que un día fui a visitarlo, queriendo descansar un poco de Londres. Masato es doctor y desde que yo estaba pequeño, recuerdo que amaba su trabajo, y siempre que lo veíamos el empezaba a hacer consultas aunque estuviésemos perfectos, era como una pequeña tradición, si, lo sé, éramos niños algo extraños. Recuerdo que a Ami le encantaba decir que iba a ser mamá."

"Así que fui a verlo, y para recordar buenos tiempos, me consultó. Yo no había notado, o más bien, no le había puesto mucha atención a mis síntomas. Ese mismo día me dijo que tenía insuficiencia cardiaca. Recuerdo que no me dijo que tan grave era, me mandó a hacer estudios inmediatamente.

Descansé en Bristol dos días más después de ir a ver a Masato. Mi salud era lo último que me preocupaba entonces. Había escuchado que podías vivir años la Insuficiencia cardiaca, no le daba mucha importancia. Me imagine que solo tomaría varias pastillas al día, y eso detendría mis malestares. Tú nunca los notaste, espero, había noches en las que no podía respirar, no puedo correr, la fatiga me quitaba horas de trabajo, tenía muchos mareos, y actualmente los tengo. Pero como te digo, nunca les tomé importancia. Hasta que me dijeron que mi enfermedad no era tratable."

Varios especialistas me dijeron que mi única salida era un trasplante de corazón. No podía tratarlo, podía tomar farmacéuticos para calmarme. Pero mi corazón ya no funcionaba como debía.

Me enojé con el mundo Serena. Prácticamente, enfurecí. Hasta la gente que noto mi cambio, decía que me había vuelto en una persona mucho más fría y solitaria. Masato me anotó en las principales listas para recibir trasplantes, pero yo le dije no me interesaba. Que si ya me había llegado la hora, con gusto me iría, y enojado como estaba, le juré que no había nada que me retenía en este mundo.

Terminando el verano, tenía que regresar a Japón con mi familia, había pensado mucho en ellos en todo ese lapso de negación en el que me enfrentaba en Londres. Ciertamente, había un punto de mí que ya no quería volver, es totalmente cierto que uno nunca olvida a su familia. Y cuando llegue, cada uno de ellos noto mi cambio. Estaban asustados, había estado demasiado ocupado odiando la vida para preocuparme por sus sentimientos. Porque yo ya no quería ningún vínculo con nadie, y si ellos dejaban de quererme, me olvidaban... quizás todo lo haría mucho más fácil. Pero, claramente no fue así.

Tomé la empresa que mi padre acababa de comprar, y en la que el tuyo trabajaba unos días después de llegar a Tokio. Y bueno, el día anterior a conocerte, comprendí de que mi familia no tenía la culpa, que no había por qué hacerlos sentir así, fue cuando se me ocurrió, la en ese entonces excelente idea, de casarme para darles el último gusto.

El día siguiente te conocí y Serena, siento que nunca terminaré de pedirte perdón por cómo te traté, pero ahora te pido que me comprendas un poco, estaba enojado con la vida, y creía que si no podía seguir con ella, el resto iba a vivirla como si nada valiera para mi, y en serio me arrepiento de ello. Juro que nunca fue mi intención involucrarte en esto. Quizás, estabas en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Y si eso envolvía chantajearte con tu papa, lo haría. Porque sabía que para cuando consiguiera una novia, y me casara, seguro ya no me quedaría mucho. Y lo repito, fue un arranque de dolor y enojo.

Pero no me arrepentí cuando les conté la noticia a todos. Juro que Ami dio una docena de vueltas por toda la casa cantando, Michiru lloró y por un momento en mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que yo los había hecho feliz, y quería seguir haciéndolo, en especial porque sabía que ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo con ellos.

Pero no sabía lo que te estaba haciendo a ti, por que en aquel tiempo, solo eras mi instrumento, y lo iba a utilizar bien.

Pero como debía ser, y yo no me había dado cuenta de que así sería, las cosas no salieron como yo pensé. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ciertamente, porque me enamoré de ti. Muchas veces te dije que no me quisieras, que yo no te podía dar lo que necesitaras. Y claramente, yo tampoco me escuché a mí mismo, pasaba noches encontrándole todo lo malo a esto, quizás, todo lo que te haría sufrir a ti... cuando todo pasara. Pero también sabía que no tenía marcha atrás. No podía cancelar la boda, para dejarte de ir, aún así fuera lo más egoísta de mi parte, porque no _podía_, y porque no _quería_.

No tenía a nadie para poder decirle, más que a Masato. Y él no paraba de decirme que me operara, que todo tenía solución, que no le podía hacer esto a mis padres que tanto me amaban. Y todavía podía tener una larga vida. Con mi esposa, y con una familia... C-claro que eso no se podría."

Tragó saliva en todo el discurso que dio, ya no tenía tanto dolor en sus ojos, era más vergüenza. Levantó la cabeza y continuó.

"El día de nuestra boda, Serena, podría jurarlo, ha sido el día más feliz de toda mi vida. Tuve unos mareos y fatiga, pero espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta, menos tu. Y la noche de bodas... fue perfecta. Y también te debo una explicación por haberte dejado. No tengo ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena para compensarte el abandono. Pero después, mi corazón no lo soporto muy bien, y no pude respirar, lo ignore al principio, pero cuando la fatiga se volvió más fuerte. Y me asusté. No quería que el siguiente día te encontraras con un cadáver a tu lado. Eso sería peor que no... Encontrarse con nadie. Así que viaje a Londres para encontrarme con Masato en Bristol y con los cardiólogos.

Me dijeron, como me lo esperaba, que mi corazón se volvía cada vez más débil, más frágil, y que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más. Como lo escuchaste, si no me opero, me quedan de 3 a 4 meses de vida, aproximadamente.

Masato me dijo que por la urgencia de mi operación y por mi edad, mi nombre estaba en los primeros lugares de las listas para donaciones.

Pero, me pongo a pensar. ¿Es esto lo que quiero para mi familia? ¿Que estén detrás de mí, porque soy un moribundo en espera de una donación? ¿En serio quiero que mis últimos días de vida sean viendo a mi familia preocupada y llorando por mi?

Sal, Serena. Míralos comprándole ropa a mi sobrino. Desbordando felicidad. ¿Quién soy yo para romperles esa alegría en estos momentos tan hermosos?

¿Crees que Yaten y Mina deberían de estarse preocupando por mi vida cuando tienen un bebe en camino? Ellos deben fijarse en nombres de bebes, como lo están haciendo ahora, y no de medicinas.

Puedes juzgarme Serena. Está bien. Sé que me lo merezco, pero en lo que va de mi vida, no había visto a mi familia tan feliz. Y creo que yo no tengo ningún derecho para quitárselo."

"Seiya, no sé qué decir... Yo tenía una idea de que lo que estabas sufriendo, pero no me imagine esto... Seiya, yo..." Simplemente no me salían las palabras de la boca. Se atropellaban mutuamente mientras intentaban salir sonando aun más estúpidas. ¿Qué se decía en este tipo de situaciones?

"No tienes nada de qué decir, y ahora me siento más culpable porque te enteraste, no quieres vivir ello. Y supongo que no pensé en el día en el que esto pasaría. Mi plan no tenía un fin decidido, cosa que lo hace más egoísta, ódiame Serena. Tienes todo el derecho, porque no pensé en ti, pero antes piensa, que todo eso fue antes de conocerte."

"Seiya... ¿entonces no te operarás?" Pregunté con la garganta seca.

"No Serena, no lo haré." Bajó la mirada.

"Pero yo te amo. ¿Qué eso no es una razón suficiente para seguir viviendo? Y Seiya, tú me amas. Dijiste que antes no tenías un motivo para seguir vivo. Bueno, ahora ya lo tienes."

"Lo siento Serena. Pero yo no me puedo permitir que tu vivas por esto, ahora no podría decirles la verdad, cada vez que lo pienso, y cada vez duele mas."

Justo iba a empezar a hablar cuando Ami entró disparada en la habitación.

"¡Por fin despertaste!" Se acercó a mí, gracias a Dios ya se me habían secado las lágrimas del discurso de Seiya, pero venían otras. "Lo siento por entrar, es que escuché voces y me emocioné. Seiya, el tío Masato dice que ya se va y quiere hablar contigo para despedirse antes de tomar el avión, que si por favor lo llevas al aeropuerto."

"Claro, ahora bajo." Asintió con la voz grave.

"Te espero abajo a ti también, Serena. ¡Tienes que ver la ropa que acabamos de comprar para el bebe de Mina!"

"Bajaré con Seiya, Ami. Déjame ponerme los zapatos." Le aseguré.

"Esta conversación no ha terminado Seiya."

"Si, Serena. Ya terminó."

Dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, mientras ya sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"¡Espera! Me dijiste que en estas dos semanas habías descubierto dos cosas."

"Si, la primera ya te la dije. No solo sabía que te amaba, si no que me había enamorado de ti." Movió su mano hacía la perilla de la puerta.

"¿La segunda?"

"Esa... te la tendré que decir mañana. Son muchas cosas por hoy, ¿no crees?"

"Bastantes." Llegue con él en la puerta. Me abrazó y me empezó a besar.

"No tienes idea de cómo le agradezco a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, pero tampoco tienes idea de cómo me maldigo por la situación"

Seiya, no moriría. Claro que no, porque si él tenía planes. ¿Por qué yo no? Sonreí hacía mis adentros cuando salimos de la habitación abrazados.

* * *

Bueno chicas, díganme que les pareció.

Igual que en el capitulo anterior estuve llorando, pero igual entiendo a la perfección a Seiya.

¿Ustedes no?

**Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el proximo**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	21. Desesperación e iluminación

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**Capítulo veintiuno: **Desesperación e Iluminación.

**El corazón quiere lo que justamente lo que no puede. No preguntes por más.  
**Anónimo.

"¿Lo sentiste?" Me preguntó Mina emocionada. "Espera, espera..." Me movió la mano de nuevo. A estas alturas ya le había toqueteado toda la panza.

"Mina, en serio, no eh sentido nada." Me había cansado de estar en la misma posición por 15 minutos. Me tenía la mano espirada desde su sillón al mío, que era más de metro y medio.

"¡Es que llegaste tarde!" Me tiró la mano y siguió comiendo su guacamole. Últimamente estaba demasiado... emocional. A mí no me molestaba, para nada, me parecía incluso tierno. Y Yaten... bueno, no compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Me levanté del sillón en los comerciales, y fui hacía la cocina. Allí, evitando a Mina tal vez, estaba Yaten viendo la repetición de otro partido de fútbol. Cosa que era más que escalofriante, se sabía hasta los diálogos de los comentaristas.

"¡Ami! ¡Hermana, podrías darme más totopos?" Me dijo sin mirarme, dándome el plato vacío.

"Yaten, soy Serena." Le dije tomándole el plato.

"Sí, bueno. ¿Eres mi hermana igual, no? Ami, Serena, Mina." Seguía sin mirarme. "Todas son especiales."

Suspiré. Yaten y el fútbol eran una relación con lazos demasiado fuertes, lo que me recordaba... Sacudí mi cabeza. No debía de pensar en eso.

Le serví más totopos mexicanos a Yaten y se lo di, tenía tiempo con la mano alzada sin quitar la vista de la televisión. ¿Comenté que era una repetición? Volví a suspirar, tomé mi soda y regresé a la sala.

Había llegado de la universidad. Que estaba pensando el tomarme un año sabático, tenía suficientes problemas, para sumarle toda la presión de la escuela. Mañana podría empezar el trámite, era una esposa ahora.

Y Seiya se había ido, a trabajar, claro.

"Puedes dejarle la empresa a alguien más. ¡Es mucha presión! ¿Qué tal Haruka? ¡No es tan viejo! Cuando me dijo que tenía un hijo, pensé que era un bebe." Dije resignada, mientras se ponía su corbata.

"Serena, ¿qué pensaran si les digo que dejaré la empresa?" Me miró alzando la ceja.

"¿Qué quieres pasar tiempo con tu esposa?" Le dije, era lo más obvio del mundo. "No todos tienen esa obsesión por el trabajo que tienes tú, ¿sabías? Existe gente en el mundo que _esperan_ por vacaciones. ¡Tú eres tu propio dueño! Puedes tenerlas cuando tú quieras." Me empecé a vestir con mi bata.

"Eres demasiado terca." Empezó a peinarse un poco en el espejo, cosa que era un caso perdido.

"Me siento extraña. Tu yendo a trabajar mientras yo te ayudo a acomodar tu corbata. Estamos viviendo en nuestra casa. Como típicos recién casados. ¿No es... extraño?"

"Si bueno, en el típico sueño americano, el esposo no se está muriendo." ¿En serio? ¿Tenía que sacarlo al tema? Mejor decidí ignorarlo. Salté de la cama, encerrándome en el baño, quizás con un portazo poco más fuerte de lo habitual. No ganaba nada siendo dramática, pero no me importaba.

Me senté en el filo de la tina, se quería ir a bañar, que se fuera.

"¡Bombón! Por favor, lo siento en serio. Bueno... voy a llegar tarde."

"¡TU ERES EL JEFE!" Le grité como niña caprichosa, pude escuchar la carcajada de Seiya a través de la puerta.

Escuché como Seiya salía de la habitación, y esperé a escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse. Entonces corrí fuera del baño para poder verlo mientras se iba.

Miré discretamente entre las cortinas cafés, pero me atrapó, dentro de su coche, levantó la mirada hacía la ventana, y me sacó la lengua.

¿Y yo era la infantil?

"¿Y cómo va la universidad Serena?" Me preguntó Taiki casualmente.

"Creo que... solo es una presión que no necesito. Sé que les prometí a mis papas terminarla sin lapsos, pero estoy pensando en tomarme un merecido año sabático, siempre fui buena en la escuela, no era la mejor, pero nunca tuvieron quejas. Así que, terminaré solo un año más de lo planeado." Dije alzando los hombros, mientras me sentaba con el refresco.

"A mí nunca me gustó la escuela." Dijo Ami. (N/A Raro, ¿No? Ami ama la escuela) "De hecho, cuando estaba en el último año de pre..."

"¡Ami! ¡Ya empezó la película!" Mina le gritó, Ami solo arqueó los ojos, y se acomodó en el sillón más grande con Taiki.

_...Regla número 23: Disfruta de las pequeñas cosas.*_

Tallahesse estaba a punto de tomar su twinkie en la película, cuando el auto de Seiya se escuchó en la entrada de la casa.

"...Y si Esmeralda, encarga eso también. No lo sé, ya lo veré yo mañana. Como sea, ya no me llames a este celular, dejas los mensajes en mi escritorio y... ¡pues arréglatelas! Es tu trabajo..." Seiya se despegó el celular de la oreja, y se espero a que la vos se callara, pero no lo hizo, a si que mejor colgó.

Cuando levantó la vista, todos en la sala lo veíamos sin pestañear, en excepción de Mina, que estaba llorando porque tallahesse por fin había encontrado sus twinkies. La primera en hablar fue Ami, qué sorpresa.

"¡Ya te dije que esa secretaria no me gusta!" Me dio risa en tono de voz que empleó.

"Bueno, no te tiene por que gustar.. No trabaja contigo." Seiya replicó sin poner mucha atención. "En fin, Serena... ¿podri...?"

"¡Serena!" Me exclamó Ami chillando. "¡Dile algo!"

"Ammm, más o menos, ¿qué quieres que le diga?" La volteé a mirar confusa. "Es su secretaria, no encuentro moti..." Ami interrumpió otra vez.

"¡Es que no lo entiendes! Una vez que entras en el mundo del sexo..."

"¡OH POR DIOS, AMI!" Exclamé yo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Mina volteó a poner atención en la conversación, los créditos estaban corriendo en la pantalla, Taiki estaba callado, no sé si aguantándose la risa. Hasta Yaten salió la cocina.

Mientras yo me ponía roja, vi como Yaten le decía a Taiki que si qué pasaba.

"Mira, Ami... no sé si entiendas la palabra, _incómodo_, pero... bueno, para dejarte claro, yo no era virgen. A sí que no sabes cómo te agradecería que no volverías a hablar del '_Mundo del sexo'_, otra vez." Oh, por Dios, en serio quería morir. "Bueno, ¿nos vamos Serena?"

"¡Por favor!" Tomé mi mochila, me puse los zapatos y casi corrí fuera de la sala. Antes de salir, Ami me gesticuló un '_Dile que la corra_.'

Y, exitosamente, salí de la casa.

"No deberías de hacerle caso a Ami. Ya la conoces, es un poco excéntrica y entrometida." Me dijo cuando íbamos hacía nuestra casa.

"Ah, empiezo a acostumbrarme." Le dije, empecé a pensar en decirle sobre la universidad.

"Pero si quieres que la corra, lo hago, no me importa." Le sonreí ante el gesto.

"Oh, no. No entiendo porque es necesario." Seiya avanzó hacía el semáforo. "Seiya... estoy pensando en dejar la universidad." Y de pronto, frenó de golpe, hasta el chillido de las llantas se escuchó.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es tu futuro." Iba a empezar a hablar cuando el levantó el dedo índice diciéndome que lo dejara terminar de hablar. "¿Por qué tendrías que dejarla? No tienes que trabajar, yo te doy todo. Aparte de que tus padres estarían muy decepcionados, yo también. Es tu carrera lo que..."

"Seiya, por favor. Creo que tengo otras cosas más importantes de las me tengo que preocupar, antes de exámenes y proyectos finales. Y, por último, no la pienso dejar para siempre, solo será este ciclo, y empezaré el mismo semestre el año que viene."

"¿Cosas más importantes?" Me preguntó suspicaz.

"Sí, Seiya. Hablaba de ti, y... no me mires así, por que... ¡no te tengo lástima! Lo haré porque te quiero, y quiero estar contigo en todo." Terminé, estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestra casa.

"Bueno, como quieras, Serena. Es tu decisión." Nos bajamos del carro, pero antes me detuvo, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente. "Pero solo te diré una cosa, si dejas la universidad justo después de casarte, bueno, la gente va a creer que estás embarazada."

"¡Pero yo no estoy embarazada!" Le chillé.

"Ya sé que no lo estás, Serena. Bueno, ese exactamente es el punto, _yo_ lo sé, los demás no." Y entró a la casa sonriendo.

Me quedé en shock. Wow, Seiya sabía jugar sus cartas bien. Pero no le tenía miedo a lo que la gente decía de mí, no encontraba nada que me detuviera para dejar la universidad, ni mensajes de Rei Hino diciéndome lo feliz que esta por mi _embarazo_.

Era de noche, no se me había podido sacar de la cabeza la pequeña trampa de Seiya para que dejara la universidad, como si un simple chisme fuese a detenerme, hace muchos años que me había dejado de importar lo que otras gentes dijesen de mí, y en especial Rei Hino, su estúpido novio Nicholas y su abuelo.

Seiya había estado varias horas mirando unos papeles solo en la habitación, no hacía nada. Solo se quedaba mirándolos como si mientras más tiempo los mirase, algo mágico saldría de ellos.

No le tomé mucha importancia y seguí abajo buscando mis papeles y convenciendo a mis padres de dejar la universidad. Me gritaron por una media hora probablemente, pero se medio tranquilizaron cuando les dije que solo era un año. Incluso los gritos se empezaron a bajar de tono, así que decidí que había ganado esta y me despedí.

Iba a empezar a hacer la cena, y fui a tirar la basura. Empezaba a recordar la segunda cosa que Seiya me prometió decirme, había sido muy listo en tenerlo escondido, la última vez que habíamos hablado de eso, era hacía más de una semana.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Seiya era demasiado listo para distraerme. Si no era con un beso, era con algo _más_. Me sonrojé hacía los recuerdos que venían a mi mente. Borré la sonrisa instantánea de mi rostro. Saliendo de la casa con la bolsa de basura en mis manos. Me sentía como toda ama de casa. Aunque solo tuviera 20 y mi matrimonio no era el más convencional. Volteé hacía él.

No iba a ser tan fácil después de todo.

-  
**3 semanas después**  
-

Estaba desesperada. No me había esperado que esto fuera tan difícil. Pensé que sería pan comido, nuestro amor lo iba a hacer todo más fácil, pero incluso pensé que eso lo hizo más difícil. Seiya se sentía más culpable con el tiempo.

Incluso yo estaba enferma. Había dejado la universidad hace dos semanas, y por lo que pensé que sería mucho mejor, la aparente no-presión me estaba matando. Y no podía dormir, ni pensar, ni comer bien, sabiendo que Seiya se estaba muriendo.

¿Qué podía hacer para convencerlo? Lo había tratado todo. Le había rogado que no me dejara. Y me seguía insistiendo que ya había tomado una decisión, y mis llanos solo le hacían más difícil todo. Incluso le había amenazado con decirle yo misma a su familia por lo que él estaba pasando, su mirada fue suficiente para ni volverlo a mencionar jamás.

Nunca había pensado en desistir, nunca me iba a cansar de rogarle, que se operara, se sometiera al tratamiento, y así vivir juntos mucho tiempo más. Ambos sabíamos que iba a ser duro para la familia aceptarlo, el mucho más que yo, pero para mí ver, era la única manera de hacer esto fácil, el, obviamente, no pensaba igual que yo.

Seiya me dijo que me encontrara en la casa ya de noche, que se iba a tardar por que iba a encontrarse con Masato. Le insistí en acompañarlo, pero me dijo que iba a ser mejor si iba solo. Me sentí un poco triste al que me excluyera de eso de esa manera, así que solo le sonreí al dejarlo solo en la cama.

Me metí a bañar, planeaba durar bastante tiempo. Lo suficiente para que Seiya se bañara en el otro cuarto, se cambiara y se fuera a trabajar. Aun estaba sentida por lo de la cita de Masato.

Escuché que hablaba por teléfono con Ami, no entendí muy sobre que hablaban, así que seguí relajándome. Ayer había sido genial, tan solo recordar cada palabra que Seiya me había dicho, cada beso o cada caricia, me hacía pensar que era totalmente imposible amarlo más.

"Bueno, Serena... amor, nos vemos en la noche, ¿está bien?" Hizo una pausa, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que le iba a contestar. "Si, entiendo que no me quieras hablar. Nos vemos en la noche."

Me salí rápido de la bañera poniendo la bata con una velocidad envidiable, escuché como musitaba un 'Ah estado un poco sentimental últimamente'. ¡Ja!

Dejé la toalla en el pequeño tocador junto al lavamanos y entré a la tina de nuevo. Yo no estaba sentimental. Es solo que era mi periodo, y nada más. ¿Periodo? No lo había pensado hasta ahora. Justo se me había atrasado... un mes.

Salté de la bañera asustada, tome mi celular, no, no podía marcarle a nadie, me temblaban las manos. La razón más lógica era por mi enfermedad por el estrés, justo me había pasado en varías ocasiones. Pero, de vuelta a esa enfermedad... no era ningún resfriado, incluso eran todos los síntomas del... no, no. Era imposible.

Salí corriendo del baño y me entretuve cantando una canción para no pensar en ello mientras me cambiaba, parecía que estaba en un maratón de las olimpiadas. Tenía el cabello todavía escurriendo cuando salté a mi auto para ir a la farmacia. No podía creer lo que iba a comprar. Esto no me estaba pasando a mí.

Entré a la farmacia para irme directo a la sección de bebidas, me moría de sed. Después, caminé lentamente hacía la sección prohibida. Las miré todas, las cajas eran de diferentes colores y tamaños, no supe cual escoger, así que las tomé todas.

El encargado me miró levantando una ceja, ¿cuándo un cliente compra 7 pruebas de embarazo y un Gatorade sabor a ponche de frutas? No le tomé mucha importancia, parecía que esa farmacia era el mismo infierno. Le sonreí cuando termino de cobrarme y salí lo más rápido que pude de allí.

No podía ir a mi casa, estaba sola, y un resultado como este no lo podía cargar sola. Sola. Así que... ¿ir a casa de sus padres? Allí estaban Mina y Ami. Michiru, Haruka, Yaten y Taiki trabajaban. No podía encontrar dos personas en el mundo que necesitara más. ¿Mis papas? No, gracias. No necesitaba amenazas de muerte. ¿Y Seiya? Bueno, no había que alarmarlo sin estar totalmente seguro.

Así que manejé como nunca, en menos de 10 minutos estaba en la casa de los Kou. Me metí la bolsa de la farmacia a mi mochila y me metí a la casa. Estaba la puerta abierta. Pero parecía que la casa estaba totalmente sola.

Casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo cuando empecé a caminar y mi celular empezó a sonar. Genial, Yaten le había cambiado el ring toné y ahora sonaba con un rap de los 90's. Y, era Seiya.

Bueno, esto no se podía poner peor así que contesté.

"Am... ¿Bueno?" Pausa. _"_Eh, no... ya no estoy enojada. No me parece perfecto que vayas tu solo, en realidad iba a visitar a... mis papas todo el día, así que no importa que tan tarde llegues. Seiya, lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Estoy en la mitad de algo." Pausa "Si, yo también te amo. Adiós."

"¡Ami! ¡Mina!" Y nadie me contestó.

Me asomé a la cocina, y en la sala. Allí estaba Mina dormida en un sillón abrazando a su pequeña barriga como si nada en el mundo le importara más, incluso me sorprendió su rostro de amor, y aún así estaba dormida. Di dos pasos atrás. Había una posibilidad que yo estuviera así dentro de 5 meses.

Me sacudí con la cabeza ante la idea, no debía de pensar en ello todavía.

Me senté en el sillón aun lado de ella, y me le quedé viendo, aun así no quería pensar en ello, no podía sacarme esa idea de la cabeza.

"¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¡Los encontré! Ah, ¡Hola Serena!" Ami entró por la puerta con una bolsa de una heladería en la mano.

"Hola Ami. ¿Otro antojo?" Le pregunté sonriendo.

"Si" Se le obscureció la mirada. "Ya van tres esta mañana y solo son las 9:26. Ya entiendo a Yaten."

Me reí ante su comentario, no sabía si por lo dulce, o porque me estaba muriendo de nervios y cada cosa que decía me hacía reír como estúpida.

"Espérame tantito, lo dejaré en la cocina." Me volví a reír, si, eran por los nervios.

Ami regresó sin bolsas en las manos pero con dos conos de helado.

"Mina sabe compartir." Me susurró. "Nada más no le digas." Y me volví a reír.

"Oye, Ami. ¿Podrías acompañarme arriba? Tengo algo que decirte." Me mordí el labio y miré hacía el suelo.

Ami se me quedó mirando sospechosamente. Pero solo sonrió y empezó a danzar hacía la escalera. Sabía que no lo podía tomar mal si, el resultado era si... no, no pienses en nada hasta ver los resultados.

"Y... ¿qué pasó?" Me dijo saltando en la cama de Seiya. Estaba casi vacía ya que se había llevado todas sus cosas a nuestra casa. Estaba comiendo su helado sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Am, bueno... básicamente, la cosa es que..." Ami alzó las cejas. "Bueno, creo que..."

"¿Si?" Me empujó poquito.

"Estoy embarazada." De repente paró de brincar y se derrumbó en la cama. Tenía todo el chocolate del helado embarrado en el pelo.

Si, desmayo era una de las reacciones con posibilidades más altas. Tomé el helado de su cabello y lo tiré a la basura. Y, por último, fui al baño a hacer lo que debería.

Terminé con todas y regresé al cuarto, Alice seguía tendida en la cama medio moribunda. Ya me imaginaba cual sería su post-reacción. Miré por la ventana, para ver el lindo día pero caluroso que estaba haciendo en Tokio, después bajé para ver que Mina seguía dormida. Me senté con ella de nuevo, fui a la cocina y tomé una salchicha y una baso con leche. Terminé y subí otra vez. Ya habían pasado los tormentosos minutos.

Y subí para encontrarme con lo que ya había predicho, Ami ya no estaba acostada en la cama. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, me metí allí adentro estaba Ami inmóvil viendo hacía la mesa de mármol en el baño. Y solamente me le adjunté para asegurarme lo que ya sabía.

Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo.  
-

* * *

Bueno chicas, díganme que les pareció.

Estoy súper, mega, ultra emocionada.

¿Ustedes no?

Esta embarazada. A ver que viene luego

**Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el próximo**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	22. Si, he conocido el paraíso

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**Capítulo veintidós**: Si, he conocido el paraíso.

Cuando te vaya bien llevame contigo, cando te vaya mal no me defraudes.

**Bob Marley**

.

Ahora que estaba segura, me despertaba cada mañana sabiendo lo que iba a venir. Mínimo no era una ingenua. Ninguna mujer podía serlo. Es algo que sabes dentro de ti antes de siquiera notarlo. Simplemente, lo sabes.

No me levanté cuando Seiya lo hizo en la mañana. Hace una semana días que me había enterado del embarazo. Y hace una semana que no me quitaba a Amy de encima. Si no me visitaba todos los días, me llamaba hasta que agotara la batería de celular 6 veces al día.

Aun no lo he había dicho nada a Seiya. Y por eso, últimamente trataba de pasar el menor tiempo viéndolo, era una terrible mentirosa, creía que tenía tatuada 'mentirosa' en la frente. Así que mi decisión fue alejarme de el hasta que tuviera el valor de poder decirle, sabía que aparte también tenia 'cobarde' para hacerlo aún mejor.

En mi frente había un desfile de adjetivos para poder calificarme la última semana. La mayoría salían de la creatividad de Amy. La comprendía, y lo admitía. Pero es que cada vez que veía a Seiya, e intentaba decirle, no se si era a propósito, pero se me revolvía el estomago en solo pensar en su reacción. ¿Y si respondía mal? Estaba evitando esa reacción precisamente, no sabría si lo podía resistir.

Salí del baño en la madrugada limpiándome la boca, había vomitado. En estas ocasiones siempre procuraba vomitar en el baño de abajo para que Seiya no pudiera escuchar nada. Pero esta vez fallé.

Seiya estaba parado con su típica cara escéptica. Sentía que se me caía el cielo, sentía la presión en los hombros, el lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos, el podía sentir mi pánico. El se acercó caminando un paso y yo, simplemente no pude más. El peso era demasiado para mi y caí.

.

"¿Solamente se desmayo?" Escuché una voz familiar en la obscuridad. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba mareada y confundida.

"Si, te lo juro, estaba por preguntarle que si estaba enferma, solo me miro como esas veces cuando va perdiendo en el póker y aposto algo fuerte. Entonces se desmayó." Escuché la voz de Seiya.

"¿Y se puede saber que estaba haciendo en el baño en la madrugada?" Oh, no. Ya sabía de quien era la voz. Malachaite.

Abrí los ojos de repente. Me estaba consultando. Intenté levantarme lo más rápido que pude, pero la cabeza me pesaba mucho.

"¡Bombón! ¿Qué haces? Acuéstate."

"No, no, no. Seiya. Estoy bien." Y hubiera preferido no abrir los ojos. Estábamos en la casa de los Kou, y todos estaban atrás de Malachaite mirando lo que pasaba. Rápido localicé la mirada de Amy. No sabía si estaba aliviada o asustada de que Seiya descubriera así mi embarazo.

"No, no estás bien, ¿Por qué deberías de estarlo? Te desmayaste enfrente de mi"

"Quizás solo estaba cansada Seiya. Por que no todos volvemos a dormir y los dejamos que se vayan a su casa a platicar." Habló Amy. Y aunque era perfecto que eso sucedería, sabía que no iba a pasar.

"Amy, está enferma, podrías mantenerte al margen de esto, por favor." Le dijo Seiya.

"Seiya, cálmate. Solo es un desmayo. Me desmayo todo el tiempo."

"Si, calmémonos." Dijo Malachaite. "Entonces, ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de desmayarte, Serena?"

"Nada" Respondí yo. Y Seiya al mismo tiempo.

"Vomitando"

Amy empezó a decirles a los demás que se regresaran a dormir, o al menos eso fue lo que intuí. Y le hicieron caso. Después de 5 minutos, solo estábamos Seiya, Malachaite y yo en la sala. Y no me gustaba nada lo que venía. Seiya no era un estúpido.

"Serena" Dijo Malachaite, guardo sus cosas y cerró su maletín. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Seiya nada más veía como el y yo nos movíamos sin decir nada.

"¿Sabes que estás embarazada, verdad?" Yo asentí de nuevo. "¿Por qué no quieres que el se entere?

"Malachaite, compréndeme. No puedo escuchar una reacción negativa de su parte, tu, el y yo nada mas sabemos de su enfermedad, y sigue terco en no querer operarse. Tengo miedo."

"¿Sabes que algún día se lo vas a tener que decir, o el se va a dar cuenta eventualmente?"

"Se lo diré ahora, no es que pueda seguir escondiéndolo."

Malachaite me abrazó y salió de la casa. Seiya se levantó exaltado.

"No te preocupes, no estoy enferma." Le dije. "¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto a hablar?"

"Serena, ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asuntando."

No le contesté, seguí el camino a su habitación y el solamente me siguió. Seiya entró al cuarto y con una seña le pedí que se sentara.

"Es en serio, Serena, me estas.."

"L-l-le pedí a Malachaite que se fuera por que no estoy enferma. Nunca fui muy sana, pero tampoco tuve enfermedades muy fuertes. Yo ya sabía lo que tengo. No te culpes, lo descubrí hace vario tiempo, y los siento es que… simplemente no sabía como decírtelo."

"Serena, por favor.."

Seiya se paró e iba hacía mi, cuando suspiré, cerré los ojos y le dije.

"Estoy embarazada."

Seiya paró en seco, bajo la manos, mi futuro abrazó desapareció y creo que solamente ya lo veía venir.

Se sentó en la cama sin mirarme, y aunque el no me miraba a mi, yo podía ver exactamente su cara. Su reacción. Y esa reacción era precisamente la que yo estaba evitando todo este tiempo. Lo sabia, siempre lo supe.

Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar a lágrimas, traicionándome, di un paso atrás. No podía verlo lamentarse por que íbamos a ser padres.

Empecé a caminar hacía la puerta, no quería que el me viera llorar.

"Serena, pensé que te estabas cuidando… Yo, no sé… no puedo…" Dijo, y algo en mi pecho se rompió.

Salí despacio de su habitación no quería que me persiguiera, en cuanto pisé el pasillo salí corriendo, llorando descontroladamente sin poder hacer nada, me tape la cara con mi cabello lo mas que pude, intentando salir de la enorme casa, no quería que nadie me viera así, mi pecho subía y bajaba por lo alterada que estaba, incluso me faltaba la respiración. Cuando estaba por bajar el último escalón de la gigante escalera, Amy salió de la cocina, lo que menos ocupaba en estos momentos.

"¡Serena!" Gritó. En esos momentos odiaba que la sala que tenía que cruzar fuera tan enorme.

"Estoy bien, A-a-amy." Obviamente no me creyó. La voz se me rompió y amenas me salía. Pero con que no me persiguiera a mi me bastaba.

"¿Te dijo algo? Serena, por favor déjame…"

"No." Salí de la casa, apenas traía un suéter y estaba haciendo demasiado frío. Y otra cosa que me había dado cuenta; no tenía mi carro.

Me quedé parada. Entonces en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta todo lo que había pasado desde conocí a Seiya. Lo había odiado. Amado, con el había pasado mis momentos más felices, pero también lo mas dolorosos. Me paré a ver lo que había hecho con mi vida, las mis decisiones me habían llevado a estar en este punto.

Me toqué mi panza, aunque en realidad no tenía nada. Mi vida estaba llena de problemas, que había causado el precisamente el.

Empecé a caminar, por que ahora, era exactamente lo que tenía que empezar a hacer. Empezar a no pensar en el, a no depender.

Sabía que desde la casa de los Kou a la mía iban a ser unos 45 minutos caminando, pero tampoco quería llegar ahí. Maldita sea, tenía todo para perder, estaba en los suburbios, cosa que salir de aquí caminando iba a tomar años, (media hora), pero aún así era demasiado, no había autobuses, ni algún restauran para quedarme mientras pensaba que hacer. Pero no me podía detener a pensarlo allí. No podía seguir en la casa de él.

Empecé a caminar, cuando la puerta tras de mi se abrió. Se me detuvo el corazón. Si era alguien más de la familia, podía manejarlo, si era él…

"Toma mi carro, Serena." Y gracias a Dios, era la voz chillante de Amy. Me abrazó muy fuerte, podía sentir las lágrimas en su rostro, me puso una chamarra de Michiru y entró a la casa de nuevo.

No lo pensé, empecé a caminar hacía el auto de Amy, su nada incógnito porshe amarillo.

Arranqué el auto y no volteé atrás.

.

**Casa de los Kou.**  
Ese mismo día.

Michiru se despertó a la misma ahora que siempre, bajo a abrir las puertas y empezó a hacer un simple desayuno. Estaba un poco preocupada por lo que había pasado en la madrugada, pero sabía que su hijo y Malachaite la cuidarían bien, confiaba en él.

Michiru estaba terminando tostar unos panes cuando una hermosa idea se le venía a la mente. ¿Y si…? ¿Sería probable que pudiera estar Serena embarazada? Algo dentro de ella creía que si. Quitó los panes de la sartén y corrió hacía el cuarto de Seiya como niña chiquita, a lo mejor durmieron allí.

Abrió la puerta de su hijo, para encontrarlo solo, tirado en el suelo mirando hacía el cielo. Seiya tenía la mirada triste y clavada en el techo, ni siquiera volteó con la ruidosa entrada de su madre.

"¡Hijo!" Gritó Michiru. Entró en la habitación para sentarse aún lado de el. Seiya se sentó, acomodándose en la misma posición que ella. "Corazón, estaba pensando que... no sé, llámame loca pero, ¿no habría alguna posibilidad de que Serena este embarazada?"

Seiya rodó los ojos lentamente, como si esa fuese la pregunta más dolorosa de responder.

"Tienes un instinto demasiado desarrollado, mamá. Pero temo que no te podría decir si eso es bueno o malo. Podría decir que algo de ambas en este caso."

"Espera, Seiya... ¿Eso es un si?"

"De hecho, Serena me dijo hoy que estaba embarazada."

4 minutos después todos los Kou se habían enterados gracias a Michiru, menos Amy que sabiendo lo que realmente estaba pasando, se metió a su cuarto sin poder dejar de pensar lo que en ese momento le preocupaba más.

Los nuevos recién-casados, próximos papás.

**Serena POV  
**Tres días después.

"¿Y que piensas hacer?"

"No sé, se me ocurre fugarme a España y no volver aquí, dicen que es un bonito país." Le contestó Serena a su amiga.

"Hay terrorismo. Serena, no puedes huir de lo que te está pasando, es más creo que estas siendo un poco dramática." Le contesto Molly.

Me sentó delante de ella en el restauran con su orden lista.

"Molly, ya pasaron tres días. ¿No crees que debió de haberme llamado? Digo, aunque el no lo quiera, aún así es su hijo y lamentablemente, eso es algo que el no puede cambiar. No sé, que tal un: Hola Serena u Hola bombón, ¿Cómo estas? Oh! Se me olvidó que estabas embarazada de nuestro hijo, ¿Como la llevas? Eso Molly, aunque lastimoso, es mucho mejor que nada. Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada. Oh no olvídalo." Aun tenía en la mente las patéticas palabras de Seiya: 'Duh, Bella pensé que te estabas cuidando duh'

Empecé a comer como si me estuvieran privando de la comida por semanas. Al final, Molly, derrotada, pensó que sería mejor no tocar en tema de Seiya de nuevo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, la verdad, me ponía de malas. Y era suficiente con el embarazo.

Las dos llegamos al apartamento de Molly, donde últimamente había estado viviendo los tres días que pasaron.

Esa misma mañana me había hecho un ultrasonido, y aunque a Molly le parecía tierno, yo solo fingía que entendía las manchas grises de la pequeña foto impresa que tenía en las manos. Aunque me lo repetía todo el tiempo, sabía que nunca iba a terminar de agradecerle a Molly por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Fue después del medio día, cuando a Molly se le salió comentar que todos en la universidad ya sabían que estaba embarazada gracias a Reí Hino, dulce amiga.

"¿Qhew?" Pregunté, yo pretendía que la gente se enterara de mi embarazo cuando el niño se estuviese mudando para irse a la universidad. "Pedho comos she entedo edsa edstupisha…"

"Serena, termina de comerte eso, no te entiendo nada."

Pero mejor decidid dejar ese asunto por la paz. Todo el mundo se iba a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba eventualmente.

Molly y yo nos fuimos del restauran cuando yo termine todo mi comida y pedí un par de helados. No tenía ganas de estar más en la calle. Igual después tenía que ir a mi casa por mis cosas y regresar con Molly.

Llegamos a su casa, y sabía que no quería ir, sería como estar dándole un fin a la relación de Seiya y mía, pero sabía que no podía estar mas a su lado, si el no quería algo de lo que yo por la vida daba.

Molly me insistió en darle más tiempo, pero negué con la cabeza y me fui a acostar un rato antes de salir. Y aunque sabía que no podía dormir por térnelo todo en tiempo en el pensamiento, la imagen mía y de un bebe en mis brazos me hacía enormemente feliz, no importaba si no estaba Seiya, iba a doler, lo sabía, pero podría sobrellevarlo.

Después de dos horas aproximadamente, me levanté y baje para coger el auto e ir a mi casa. Necesitaba unos objetos personales y era suficiente.

Llegué a la casa, antes de bajarme del coche respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Podía hacer esto, era como el inicio de lo que debía vivir. Me bajé del carro lo mas rápido que pude y llegue a la puerta, sabía que si lo pensaba demasiado me iba a arrepentir y regresar con Molly.

Entré a la casa que parecía vacía, eso hubiera jurado, pero el microondas estaba funcionando, le faltaban alrededor de 2 minutos, había platos en el comedor pero no había rastro de Seiya.

"¿Seiya?" Pregunte bajito. Pero no hubo respuesta. No se pudo haber ido tan rápido dejando la comida en el microondas.

Pero, ¿Y si no quería verme? Di dos pasos atrás y subí las escaleras para ver si lo encontraba arriba. La puerta de nuestra habitación estaba abierta, ahí tirado en el piso, pálido estaba Seiya. Después de haber llamado al 911, llorando me di cuenta de lo que traía en las manos.

Nuestra foto de la boda y un pequeño cardigán cosido a mano que, bueno, solo podría ponerse un recién nacido.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos si hay alguno por allí

¿No les pareció lindo este capi?

Y vaya con el final, no lo creen?

Y que me dicen del tormento que pasaron ambos.

En el original Michelle pide disculpas por tardar tanto, pero la universidad esta acabando con su poco tiempo libre, sin embargo espera no tardar en el próximo.

Personalmente, muero de curiosidad por saber la reacción del resto de la familia y lo que le ocurrirá a Seiya ¿Ustedes no?

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el próximo**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	23. Declaraciones de fè

**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia desgraciadamente tampoco es mía es producto de la cabeza de Michelle J. Beckett. Una gran escritora

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**.**

**Capítuloveintitrés**: Declaraciones de Fe.

"_En __el __amor, __nadie __pierde __a __nadie, __porque __nadie __posee __a __nadie. __Esa __es __la __verdadera __experiencia __de __la __libertad, __tener __lo __más __importante __del __mundo, __sin __poseerlo."_

**Pablo Coelho**

"_Quienes __no __saben __llorar __con __todo __el __corazón, __tampoco __saben __reír."  
__**Golda **__**Meir**_

.

* * *

Estaba, probablemente, en mi salón favorito cuando iba a la universidad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era más bien un auditorio. Lo recordaba perfecto porque ahí había visto tantos escritores pasar a dar discursos, que a veces tenía la costumbre de quedarme ahí por horas.

El punto es que no había nadie. Era extraño por supuesto, yo ya no iba a la universidad, pero eso no parecía extrañarme para nada, yo no veía un motivo por el cual se me tendría que hacer raro estar en el auditorio de la facultad. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal? Era una chica normal, estudiando su carrera, sin ningún evento especial en mi vida más que grandes ofertas en librerías.

Caminé con paso decidido hacía la salida, hacía frío, demasiado para Tokio, tocaba la salida cuando un jardín inmenso apareció en frente de mí. Demasiado tranquilo, demasiado lejano. Me pareció bizarro ver a una bola de gente caminando con sus rostros cabizbajos, aunque pensándolo lo bien, no era un jardín. Era un cementerio.

Bajé mi vista, quitando rápido mi pie de la lápida que estaba pisando. Loren Graver. 1975-2010. De repente la desesperación me invadió el cuerpo, ¿Por qué había un cementerio afuera de mi universidad? ¿Desde cuándo? Intenté seguirles el paso, casi corriendo sobre el despejado cementerio, sin ninguna alma más que ellos.

Cuando estuve en frente de ellos, se me cayó el cielo. Ahí estaba yo, viendo a un muchacho joven siendo enterrado, su familia llorando, mientras el ministro contaba salmos.

Di dos pasos hacía al frente, con mi ahora corto vestido negro, cuando una pequeña mano haló mi dedo, mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Frotó mi mano con su mejilla y dijo. "Mami, ¿Papá está dormido?

**S&S**

Desperté tirando la almohada que me gentilmente me había traído Malachaite al brazo de Seiya que tenía el suero, y esas cosas que yo no entendía. Casualmente estaba Malachaite en la habitación, desde que había encontrado a Seiya moribundo en nuestra casa, Malachaite había sido mi único confidente. Por supuesto según los Kou, Seiya y yo estaba en Dubái, disfrutando de la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos, y que no estábamos teniendo ahora. Mi excusa era que habíamos perdido la cámara, y Dubái era hermoso.

"Bombon" Me habló Malachaite, me sentía como un estorbo. "¿Has estado alimentándote bien? Por lo que veo llevas… aproximadamente dos meses de gestación"

"Eh… lo llevo bien, Malachaite, gracias. Lo siento por llamarte así ayer, pero cuando lo encontré muerto no supe a quién más recurrir." Malachaite rió.

"Querida, no te lo tomes a mal, pero te ves horrible. Tengo que decirte que si quieres mantener a Seiya con vida, tienes que preocuparte por ti primero."

"Da…" Claro que intente interrumpirlo diciéndole que estaba equivocado, pero hasta yo sabía que me tenía que cuidar. Ahora no solo era yo la sufría la consecuencias, sino también el bebé que llevaba dentro mí.

"Es demasiado para ti, y lo sabes. ¿Te has hecho un ultrasonido?" Asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí, hace tiempo, o más bien fue una revisión rápida, una amiga quería ver esas manchas negras."

"Bien, nunca es un mal momento para volver a hacer. ¿no te parece? Me sentiré más seguro si te lo hace una compañera de este hospital"

"De acuerdo, pero ¿y Seiya…?"

"Querida, en sus condiciones esto es perfectamente normal. No sabes cuantas veces le ha pasado esto desde Julio."

Sentía como se me derretía el corazón y el cerebro. Eso no estaba para nada bien, aunque fuera su condición. No me importa, yo lo quería sano, vivo, respirando, junto a mí, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.

"No te preocupes" me dijo. "Lo eh puesto a dormir, está a punto de despertarse. Tranquila, no está en coma. Solo fue agotamiento, o una fuerte taquicardia por algún momento. Por cierto, ¿no sabes que estaba haciendo antes de que lo encontraras así?"

"No la verdad. Lo encontré con esto." Tomé mi bolsa del piso y saqué el pequeño cárdigan y la foto de nuestra boda, parecía que fue años cuando se tomó esa fotografía. Sonreí, no podía evitar pensar en un Seiya paternal. Amoroso, besando mi vientre mientras me volvía enorme."

Malachaite lo vio con ternura.

"Hay una enfermera esperándote al final del pasillo para llevarte a que te realicen tu ultrasonido."

Bueno, él tenía razón, por supuesto. Como siempre. Asentí lentamente y salí dejando a Seiya con Malachaite. No sin antes escuchar

"Seiya, Seiya, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?"

**S&S**

Ugh, odiaba los hospitales. Eran tan… limpios y blancos. Personalmente daba era aterrador.

Encontré a la enfermera como Malachaite me lo señalo, claro, no eran muchas pistas para poder perderse, pero con mi sentido de la orientación, sabíamos que dejaba mucho que desear.

"¿Lista?" Me sonrió. Por algún motivo me sentí cómoda con ella, no tenía la cara de asesina.

Solo le sonreí, la seguí al elevador.

"Estamos en medicina general." Me dijo gentilmente. "Subiremos con la ginecóloga al tercer piso."

"Suena divertido" Casi tartamudeé.

"No te preocupes, nosotros haremos el trabajo pesado. Te ves muy joven. ¿Eres mamá primeriza?"

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio. Estaba segura que me iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando su celular sonó.

"Ah, hola doctor. ¿Qué…? Pero ¿para qué? Oh no se preocupe yo me encargo."

"Creo que si será divertido." Dijo mirándome a mí. Ok, la teoría de la asesina regresaba a la mesa.

Las puertas del elevador de abrieron para entrar a un piso mucho no tan blanco gracias a Dios, tenía unos destellos rosas cada tantos. Y las batas de los residentes ayudaban algo.

"Por aquí" Me indicó.

Seguimos por el pasillo hasta llegar a un consultorio. La enferma entusiasta me indicó que entrara después que ella. Era un consultorio lindo, espacioso y sencillo. Adentro estaba una doctora pelirroja.

"Necesita una consulta. La mande el Dr. Malachaite, dice que es una urgencia." Después se le acercó y le murmuró algo en el oído. Claro, yo no pude oír.

"Siéntate" Me indicó. La obedecí sin decir nada. "Me llamo Ziozite, y creo que seré tu ginecóloga temporal. Me dice Malachaite que tienes casi dos meses de gestación. ¿Algunas molestias?"

"Hum… lo normal, creo. Vómitos en la mañana, me duelen los senos, pero creo que solo eso."

"Exacto, am.. Serena Tsukino, ¿verdad?" Asentí. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Esta solo es una cita para tu primera ecografía, ¿no?"

"Así es." Para eso la enfermera ya se había ido.

"Eh... ¿tienes dudas sobre el embarazo?" Me preguntó. No sé por qué tenía la idea de que solo me estaba entreteniendo, pero igual y eran mi propia locura y los nervios.

"Pues… sino es un bebé mitad humano mitad vampiro, creo que estoy bien."

Entró la enfermera que sin darme cuenta en algún momento, obviamente se había salido. Asintió hacía la ginecóloga.

"Bien, ¿empezamos?" Hospital de locos.

Me hicieron pasar a sentarme en la silla esa que más parecía de tortura que otra cosa, mientras sacaban el aparato con tele. Ya había pasado por esto, solo que este era más moderno y tecnológico. El pasado era como… _Ok,__si__tienes__un__bebé__adentro,__bye._

Cuando todo estaba listo me recosté y me pusieron el gel helado en mi todavía vientre plano. Mientras encontraban algo que imprimir, me puse a pensar cómo sería cuando no pudiera ver mis pies por mi enorme vientre, o sentir sus patadas dentro de mí, y al mismo tiempo me llenó un sentimiento de tristeza al saber que, si Seiya seguía así, era muy probable me viviera todo eso. Y mi hijo sin un papá.

Recosté mi cabeza, intentando que no se me saliera ninguna lagrima, este se supone que era un momento feliz, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Seiya.

Sí. Seiya, con suero y su bata azul estaba parado en la puerta.

No sabía si levantarme o no, o si respirar o no.

"Bienvenido papá. Toma asiento." Claro, ya decía yo para quién era el asiento que habían puesto a un lado de mí.

Seiya caminó lento, como si estuviera pisando un campo minado. Como si cualquiera cosa que viera estuviera a nada de matarlo. Y yo, en shock.

Simplemente no pude resistirme, y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer como si nada. Seiya se me acercó, tan débil. Sonreí al ver que me miraba llorando. Tomó mi mano y me besó la frente. Pude acariciarle el pelo de nuevo, sentir su aroma tan cerca del mío, poder escuchar su respiración.

"Aquí está su bebé" Dijo la doctora. Y aunque no tuviera forma de nada, esas manchas nos iban a cambiar la vida enormemente. No pude evitar sonreír. No entendía y sin embargo era tan hermoso.

Y por lo visto Seiya pensaba lo mismo. Se agachó y me besó en los labios dulcemente. Podía sentir sus lágrimas en mis mejillas.

"Te amo, Bombon. Te amo tanto." Y volví a sonreír. Deseando que Seiya no le volviera a dar otra taquicardia de la felicidad.

Lo habían dado de alta más tarde ese mismo día. La doctora me había grabado el ultrasonido en un disco e impreso las imágenes. No lo podía evitar, era lindo. Hacer todo esto, era lindo.

Para las 4 de la tarde, estábamos saliendo del hospital.

Según sus padres y sus hermanos, llevábamos 5 días e Dubái. Creo que era tiempo de regresar a casa.

"Seiya" Le dije. O estaba muy feliz ignorándome con su foto impresa del ultrasonido en su bolsillo, o simplemente no me escucho. Parecía imposible como hace unas horas estaba en una cama de hospital sedado, y ahora parecía un modelo, como siempre, sabe aclarar. Tenía la misma mirada de niño chiquito. Feliz. "Seiya" Dije un poco más fuerte.

"Oh, ¿si?" Me tomó de la cintura.

"Si sabes que tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad?" Y de repente su expresión cambió totalmente. Asintió mirando hacia la nada, llegamos al auto y en menos de 15 minutos estábamos en nuestra casa. Sola. Triste.

"Seiya." Le susurré. "Dime que te pasa. ¡Me ignoraste por 4 días! Vengo aquí y te encuentro casi muerto. ¿No crees que me debes una explicación? ¡Soy una mujer embarazada necesito saber!" No sé porque dije eso, pero a lo mejor se comportaba más flexiblemente.

"Discúlpame Bombon. Estos días… yo… simplemente estaba en negación." Dio unos pasos hacía mí. "No estaba en mis planes tener un hijo, nunca. ¿Me entiendes? Solo iba a complicar más la situación."

"Bueno, discúlpame."

"No, no. Es que… me entiendes… si ya va a ser demasiado dejar a mi familia, ahora también a mi hijo."

"Espera." Me alejé. "¿Me estás diciendo, qué después de todo esto, de lo que acabas de ver, sigues sin querer operarte?"

"Bombon yo…"

"No, Seiya. No. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, cuando sé que algún día, y no muy lejano. Voy a ser una madre soltera. ¿Qué tal si empiezo desde ahora?" Di medía vuelta hacía la vuelta.

"Bombon, no… espera. No me has dejado terminar."

"¿Sabes por qué estaba tan asustado? Porque yo sabía, que nunca, nunca, me podía ir de este mundo en paz, sabiendo que dejé a mi hijo sin padre, cuando pude haber hecho lo que sea para estar con él. Para estar contigo."

"Me estas d-diciendo que…" pude decir entre los sollozos de felicidad.

"Te estoy diciendo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para vivir más de 3-4 meses. Para vivir, y estar contigo cuando nazca. Estar contigo cada dos horas cuando se despierte en la noche, verlo jugar con el bebé de Mina y Yaten…"

Sin pensar, me le abalancé a los brazos. Iba a estar conmigo. Se iba a operar. Mi bebe iba a tener su papá y su familia iba a seguir teniendo a su hermano.

.

Íbamos llegando a la casa de los Kou, para darles las dos noticias. La mala después buena, y sobre mi embarazo, cuando iban llegando mis papás. Gracias a Dios Kenji no tiene ningún acceso a armas.

Estaban todos en la sala, y no me había dado cuenta la enorme que se había puesto Mina, demasiado enorme. Amy que ya sabía, seguía haciéndome fiesta, y gracias a Dios se ahorró preguntarme sobre lo que pasó el día que le dije sobre el embarazo a Seiya. Se limitó a darme un fuerte abrazo y sonreírme de oreja a oreja.

Igual salieron las preguntas sobre nuestra luna de miel, como dije, Dubái era hermoso. Y si, esperaba algún día conocerlo.

Y la verdad es que nada me iba a quitar la alegría que ahora sentía. Iba a ser mamá, y tenía a mi esposo en futuro tratamiento para estar conmigo para siempre. O bueno, hasta que la muerte muy, muy adelante nos separe.

Seiya me hizo una seña para que lo encontrara al frente. Era cierto, estaba por hacer lo que juró se llevaría a la tumba, pero ahí iba a estar yo, para apoyarlo y decirle que todo lo que hiciéramos, iba a salir bien.

"Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Tenemos noticias." Me tomó de la mano. "Varias noticias."

Se acercó a mi vientre y dijo: "Bombon está embarazada."

Y al parecer los Kou ya sabían porque solo sonrieron y aplaudieron, al contrario de mis papás.

"¡¿QUÉ?¡" Claro, gritó mi papá. "¡No tienes ni 20 años!"

"Si los tengo papá."

Ikuko se se levantó y solo me felicitó, todos aplaudieron y Seiya anunció que luego les ponía la película de las manchas. O sea, mi ultrasonido.

Después de la primera turbulencia, y que todos dijeran sus comentarios y Yaten su opinión de que el bebé de Mina iba a tener un, en sus palabras, _compadre._

Seiya se aclaró la garganta y empezó a sudar de la frente.

"Hum, p-pero hay otra cosa que quiero decir. Y quiero que por favor me pongan atención y me dejen terminar. Es algo muy importante y…"

"Este… Seiya, ¿te podría interrumpir por un minuto? En serio quiero escuchar lo que vas a decir pero… ¿puedo decir algo yo?" Dijo Mina de la nada.

"¿Qué es bebé?" Dijo Yaten a su lado.

"Oh no es nada" Dijo ella despreocupadamente. "Es que, creo que me hice pipí, o se me rompió la fuente."

.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos si hay alguno por allí

¿No les pareció lindo este capi?

Y vaya con el final, no lo creen?

En el original Michelle pide disculpas por tardar tanto, pero su cuarto semestre en la universidad esta acabando y, sinceramente su carrera es demandante. Esta estudiando medicina, sin embargo espera no tardar en el próximo.

Ahora, con respecto al capitulo, sinceramente me encanto. Yo me quede con cara de asi o mas sorprendida. Es que, entiéndanme. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarme con el capitulo ahorita en la mañana que desperté. (Se supone debería estar terminando algo que tengo que entregar en mi trabajo) Pero no pude resistirme a traerles el siguiente capi.

Lo que mas alegría me da es que Seiya se va a tratar. Por su bombon y por su bebe.

aunque al final, casi cuando iba a confesar la verdad, a Mina se le ocurre ponerse de parto.

Y, hablando de eso, la respuesta de Mina, sobre su estado parturiento no tiene precio.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y le envíen animos a Michelle para que tenga un poquito mas de tiempo libre para escribir y finalice pronto su semestre

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el próximo**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	24. Petición

Hola chicos. Se que la mayoría esperaba una actualización. Trabajo en ello. Algunos de ustedes ya saben las varias razones por las que no he actualizado pero, antes de actualizar, y debido a los múltiples rumores que existen sobre la eliminación de varios fanfics es que es esta petición. Quería enterarlos de la situación y unirme al grupo de chicas que esta tratando de evitar y en su caso cambiar la situación por la que la pagina que nos ha dado tantas alegrías cambie. Sin mas, solo prometiendo actualizar a la brevedad posible les dejo esta carta petición:

**Bueno chicos es lamentable lo que está ocurriendo… yo he leído cantidades de fanfic los cuales son realmente maravillosos y extraordinariamente largos… y la verdad es que no me gustaría que fueran borrados, es algo que no tendría perdón alguno. Nosotros los autores siempre ponemos nuestro corazón en lo que escribimos y no creo que se gusto que los eliminen solo porque tenga mucha violencia o lemon explicito. Yo creo que hay gustos para todos y eso se puede ver reflejado en los reviews y si hay mil reviews en una historia que contenga violencia extrema o escenas sexuales fuertes los van a borrar…? y si lo hicieran ¿qué pasa con esas personas que siguen esa historia o que la siguieron y que las tienen en sus pagina como sus favoritas…? ¿Qué ocurre con los autores y su dedicación en su obra? Hay mi sinceramente no me gustaría que ocurriera eso, no me gustaría que una de mis historias fuera borrada por algo tan estúpido… realmente creo que dejaría de escribir… y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y Vuelvan un solo de un foro entre China y Este a Todos Los Que conozcan ya es de Todos Que va uno Mismo Pasar ya, gracias por Pasar.**

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. Nariz Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE estupido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page.

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Lo Tanto SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya sabeis, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Si Estás de acuerdo Con ESTO QUIERES Que Fanfiction y vuelva al estilo de Normalidad, Por Favor, Te Lo suplico, Copia y pega ESTO o escribe de las Naciones Unidas Mensaje similares y ANADE Tu nombre al estilo de Lista Siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Gran Vampiro-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenidad Potter Luna

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Anges80

Yuuki Kuchiki

Serena Princesita Hale


End file.
